Su dulce y helado suspiro
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: ¿Qué tan delgada puede ser la línea que divide lo correcto de lo que no lo es? Un camino perfectamente escrito , prediciendo un supuesto final feliz. Un hechizo destinado a romperse para rencontrar a los amados. Entonces, ¿por qué nada encajaba?, ¿por qué la desdicha había llegado a sus vidas, golpeando y develando la impensada realidad? Snow white-Mary Margaret/Emma Swan
1. Capítulo1 Un simple abrazo de amigas

**Descargo:** Los personajes de Once upon time no me pertenecen, desde luego. Esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico.

 **Advertencia:** Incesto, incesto y mucho, y lo recalco para los que han entrado aquí despistados, están a tiempo de retroceder. Vamos, chicas/os que somos todos adulto, bueno…eso quiero creer jaja. Clasificación M, ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, lenguaje inapropiado y mucho enredo. La historia se centrará en Snow/Swan, aunque más adelante habrá un ligero toque de Swan/Queen y en menor medida, también Snow/Queen. Regina tendrá su par en el furturo y será Maléfica. Inicio y referencia desde la primera temporada.

Por favor, si no te gusta la temática o la elección de la pareja, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _Su dulce y helado suspiro_

Capítulo 1

 _Una simple abrazo de amigas_

—No será permanente—aseguró Emma.

—Ya lo hablamos, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites—dijo Mary Margaret.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero ….

—¿Qué, prefieres dormir en tu auto?—preguntó, ladeando su cabeza.

—No, no es eso, es que no quiero abusar.

—No digas tonterías—descartó, con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Iras a ver a Henry?—cambió de tema.

—Sí, debo confesar que estoy preocupada por él.

—Lo sé, es un niño insistente—asintió—. Y en parte me siento responsable, fui yo la que le regaló ese libro.

—No sé cómo lidiar con esto—confesó, muerta de miedo por la inexperiencia.

—Lo harás bien—animó—. Tal vez no es del todo malo imaginar que existen otras posibilidades, y Henry es tan entusiasta cuando relata esos cuentos—expresó.

—No, por favor, dime que tú no le estás siguiendo el rollo—imploró.

—No lo sé, por supuesto que es una ilusión, y por cierto, una muy agradable, ¿te lo imaginas?—expreso con un brillo en sus ojos—. Sólo que…

—No, no me lo imagino—negó, frunciendo la nariz—. Pero estás hablando por David, es eso, ¿no?—se animó adivinar.

—Sí, tal vez me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo—suspiró, sosteniendo la taza de café con ambas manos.

—Está casado, y aunque fue extraña la manera que esa mujer apareció de la nada, es una barrera que inevitablemente existe—dijo apretando los labios en una sonrisa comprensiva—. Y aunque seguramente te sientes confundida, no creo que sea buena idea ir hasta su casa y arrojarle todo lo que piensas o crees pensar.

—Por supuesto que no, —negó convencida—y por eso, he aceptado una cita—confesó, nerviosa—. Necesito una distracción y bueno, he quedado hoy a las nueve, en lo de la abuelita.

—¿Una cita?, ¿con quién?—inquirió sorprendida.

No era que no pudiera tener una cita, pero, ¿por qué la sola idea se le hacía fatal?

—El doctor Whale.

—¡Wuacala!—expresó, sacando la legua, sin poder evitar su descontento, haciendo que su amiga se riera de sus gestos—. Bueno…por lo menos es un comienzo—acepto, sacudiendo sus pensamientos—. Te hará bien salir una noche—dijo, tratando de ser optimista.

Se merecía salir y despejar el gran lio que David había generado en su interior, pero, ¿con Whale?

—Eso supongo, creo que estoy desacostumbrada—confesó temerosa—. Veremos cómo me va—concluyó después de unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué hay de Graham?

—¿Qué?, ¿qué hay con Graham?—repitió interrogante.

—No sé, veo que se llevan bien.

—Sí, eso creo. Soy su ayudante y me agrada el trabajo—aceptó.

—¿Segura que sólo te gusta el trabajo?—pinchó por una respuesta.

—Por supuesto—aseguró atónita por la insinuación—. Él y yo…cien por ciento descartado—zanjó, haciendo un repele interno.

—Si tú lo dices—rió, terminando el café para seguidamente, colocarse su chaqueta.

A Emma le restaba media hora para volver a la comisaria. Se acomodó en la butaca y se dispuso a preparar un sándwich.

—Gracias—habló Margaret, abriendo la puerta para regresar al segundo turno del colegio.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, girándose hacia ella.

—Me agrada tenerte aquí —sonrió agradecida.

* * *

La tarde-noche había resultado bastante tranquila. En definitiva, desde que había llegado a la ciudad no habían tenido ningún conflicto grave. Algún borracho que sacar del bar o alguna disputa por vaya a saber qué, pero nada que no se pudiera resolver en una rápida patrulla.

Emma cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el apoyo del asiento, cuando sintió el fuerte jalón de la puerta.

Genial, esa mujer no iba a permitir que viviera en paz por más de un día completo, se dijo enderezándose para recibirla.

Regina entró a la oficina como estampida y colocándose en la mitad de la sala, se tomó la cintura, haciendo sonar su fino taco en el suelo.

—¿Qué quiere?—espetó.

—No se burle de mí—señaló furiosa.

—Encerró a mi amiga por un delito que claramente no cometió, está ensañada con que me vaya de la ciudad…cosa que no haré ¡Qué le quede claro!, y ahora, ¿a qué ha venido?, ¿Cuál será la exigencia de la flamante alcaldesa?—ironizó, con el rostro endurecido.

—¡Aléjese de Graham, señorita Swan!—advirtió, dando dos pasos hacia ella—. No sé lo que pretende, pero no lo incluya en sus funestos propósitos.

 _¿Por qué todos suponían que le gustaba Graham?_ Era una estupidez, aunque eso solo ella lo sabía.

Boston era completamente diferente. Siempre había tenido un estilo bien definido, y como una vieja amiga le había dicho una vez: _Tu manera de caminar, la ropa que llevas, tu poco tacto…eres un marimacho caminando,_ y sí, era verdad, pero parecía que en Storybrook nadie se había percatado de su para nada oculta inclinación sexual.

—Graham..ehh,—rió con ganas—. Puede llevárselo con moño y adornos, no me interesa—descartó, haciendo un ademan con su mano.

—Le estoy hablando en serio. No querrá meterse conmigo—siseó, apretando los dientes e intensificando su mirada.

—Mire, yo no peleo por machos—aclaró, ya harta de toda la situación.

Era lo que faltaba para completar su día, lidiar con Regina y sus estúpidos reclamos, incoherentes.

—Tenga mucho cuidado con sus palabras—se inclinó, con gesto asesino.

—Sí, como sea—ignoró los arranques de esa mujer que cada día que pasaba, le daba la impresión que más esquizofrénica se volvía—. Mientras no afecte la vida de Henry, por mí puede acostarse con todo el maldito pueblo, me da igual. Eso incluye a Graham—finalizó cruzando sus brazos y colocando sus botas sobre el escritorio, esperando a que se largara de una vez.

Regina giró sobre sus talones y salió de la comisaría, hecha una furia.

El reloj de la pared marcaban las nueve menos cuarto. Mary Margaret estaría en camino para su cita.

Su estomago se contrajo provocándole una sensación de incomodidad.

¿Y si ese hombre se propasaba?, ¿y si la velada duraba toda la noche? Tenía que dejar de pensar, le estallaba la cabeza. ¿Era lógico tener el impulso de ir a buscarla y arrastrarla de los pelos hasta llegar al apartamento? Desde luego que no era lógico, era su amiga, no una de sus chicas, pero…

—¿Qué hay de nuevo?—preguntó Graham, entrando unos minutos después, irrumpiendo su acalorada batalla interna.

—Nada, a excepción que todo el mundo piensa que me gustas—escupió, recobrando la compostura y arrojando una pelota de papel al cesto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, apenado—. Ha venido Regina, ¿no es así?—se animó a suponer, dejando la caja de donas sobre el escritorio.

—Sí, pero descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco—sonrió, correspondiéndole—. Esa mujer un día se va a enterar y tendré que contratar custodia—aseguró.

—¡Ya lo creo!—asintió Emma, soltando una carcajada.

* * *

No se sentía ni un solo suspiro y la tensión se alojó en el centro de su estomago.

Emma giro el pestillo de la puerta del apartamento para encontrarlo a oscuras. Y cuando su irracionalidad estaba a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta para buscarla por cada rincón de esa condenada ciudad, escuchó un leve suspiro que la detuvo en seco:

—Estoy aquí—avisó Mary Margaret en el rincón más alejado del apartamento, al costado de la ventana que daba a la calle.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte—teatró, colocándose una mano en el pecho, ingresado del todo a la sala y prendiendo las luces.

Colgó su chaqueta y se acercó a su amiga que se encontraba inmóvil, envuelta en una gran manta de lana.

—Pensé que no habías llegado todavía. Estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo fue?

—A las diez y media estaba aquí—contó, con su vista fija a la nada.

—Lo siento—habló, torciendo los labios.

—No, está bien—se encogió para abrazarse a ella misma.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

—Capaz que soy yo la que no comprendo del todo de que va. Quiero decir que, no tuve muchas veladas románticas, para decir ninguna, mejor—confesó—. Quizás las citas son así, y yo simplemente no sabía que eran tan aburridas y tediosas…—divagó, como tratando de razonar sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Cómo eran las tuyas?—quiso saber, mirándola interrogante.

—La verdad es que siempre fui un desastre con las citas—dijo, sentándose frente a ella, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas—. Nunca se me dieron bien.

—Pensé que una chica como tú, tendría experiencia—confesó, extrañada.

—¿Eso creíste?—preguntó con una sonrisa—. No lo voy a negar, tuve varias relaciones, pero soy más del tipo de: "Si me gustas, saltémonos la cena"

—¡Oh, entiendo!—exclamó sonrojada.

—¿Y entonces?, ¿lo volverás a ver?—interrogó, rogando por una respuesta acorde a sus exclamaciones mentales.

—No—negó con rotundidad—. Fue una mala idea desde el comienzo, y la conversación fue terrible.

—Lo imagino—suspiró en silencio. No le agradaba ese hombre y mucho menos para Mary Margaret—. Una aburrida cátedra de doctorado—aventuró con escalofríos.

—Sí—asintió confirmando las dos horas más aburridas de su vida.

—¿Quieres que prepare un té?—propuso, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, gracias—aceptó, enrollándose más en la manta—. ¿Cuándo te viniste, dejaste algún chico en el camino?—preguntó para seguir con la charla animosa.

Era el momento para aclararlo, no le mentiría.

Emma se tomó un segundo para descansar sus manos sobre la mesada y exhalando hondo, lo dijo sin más:

—Me gustan las mujeres. Por lo tanto no, ningún chico.

—P..perdona, yo no quise…—se atragantó, enderezándose para mirarla apenada—. No me imaginé..que tú..bueno—no sabía que decir y comenzó a trabarse.

—No te sientas mal. No es que no me hubiera pasado antes—habló sin mirarla y apenas sonriendo de lado—. Lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incomoda en tu propia casa. Tomaré mis cosas y me iré—dijo, apagando la hornalla, dejando el agua a medio hervir para dirigirse a recoger sus pertenencias. Un pequeño bolso de color negro, al rincón de la escalera y su chaqueta, la cual colgaba del perchero.

—No tienes que irte—frenó, poniéndose de pie para acercarse.

—Pero…he notado en tus gestos que te has escandalizado, y de verdad, no quiero que tú…

—¿Escandalizada?—cortó— .No, de ninguna manera. Es que me has tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo—tranquilizó situándose frente a ella con una sonrisa—. De verdad, Emma, no tengo ningún problema. Cada cual es libre de escoger lo que realmente desea.

—¿Estás segura?—quiso saber.

—Lo estoy—afirmó con seguridad.

Después de que el té hirvió, ambas volvieron a sentarse, una frente a la otra.

Emma colocó las dos tazas recién preparadas sobre la mesa y recostándose, esperó paciente a que su compañera de piso se sintiera a gusto para volver a retomar la conversación. Algo no andaba bien y lo intuía, y no quería resultar cargosa, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Debía asegurarse que su estado no se relacionaba con su ahora abierta sexualidad.

—Puedes decírmelo—empujó, tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

—¿Me encuentras atractiva?—preguntó Mary Margaret, después de varios minutos de silencio donde solo el suave golpeteo de una cañería vieja y oxidada se escuchaba a la distancia.

—¡Wow!—dijo Emma, abriendo los ojos como platos y tragando el sorbo de té, de un tirón—. Eso sí es muy directo.

—Por supuesto que no me encuentras atractiva, ¿no debí preguntar?—se retractó, tomándose el rostro—. Soy una estúpida, olvida lo que dije.

—¡Oye!, ¿de qué hablas?—frenó su verborragia, colocando la taza sobre la pequeña mesa ratona—. Eres hermosa—afirmó, sin dudas.

—Lo dices solo por compromiso—se mordió el labio, a la vez que enjuagaba una lágrima furtiva y giraba su vista a la ventana para que no viera lo afectada que se encontraba.

—Claro que no—contradijo, captando su atención, nuevamente—. Lo eres de verdad, tienes unos increíbles ojos verdes, buen físico, eres amable… Soy un espanto con los piropos, ¿no es así?—reconoció, con una mueca divertida.

—Un poco, pero gracias.

—Lo he dicho en serio—afirmó, mirándola directamente—. Que nadie diga lo contrario porque se las verá conmigo—bromeó, logrando que sonriera, pero al instante volvió a encogerse para prolongar el silencio.

Algo le atormentaba, su ceño fruncido se lo confirmaba.

—Pero no lo suficiente para acostarte conmigo—dijo después de sorber un largo trago de té.

—¿Hablas de acostarme..acostarme?—preguntó, apunto de escupir la bebida.

¿Mary Margaret se quería acostar con ella? No, eso no era posible.

—A lo que voy es que…—suspiró con tristeza—siempre es lo mismo. Salgo con alguien y al principio es agradable, pero…no lo sé, huyen de mí, todos lo hacen.

—Ah, ya entiendo…—suspiró, aunque no aliviada. Por un momento había creído que…pero por supuesto que no, a su compañera le gustaban tanto los hombres, como a ella las chicas—. Mira, no hay ningún problema contigo, te lo aseguro. No has encontrado a la persona correcta, simple como eso—aseguró—. Y seré sincera, yo sí me acostaría contigo—soltó sin tapujos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Muy en serio—asintió, enternecida por esa preciosa cara de asombro.

—¡Oh!—se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Esta conversación…digo, no es que tú y yo…

—Tranquila, lo sé—aseguró—. Tú querías saber y te respondí, y ahí termina la cuestión. Creo que ya es suficiente por una noche, me voy a la cama. Deberías hacer lo mismo—aconsejó, levantando de la mesa las dos tazas para llevarlas al fregadero.

—Tienes razón—aceptó, levantándose del sillón para ir a la cama, que para su suerte estaba a tres pasos de ella.

Emma se adentro en el baño para colocarse su pijama, y después de cepillar sus dientes, salió , apagando las luces.

Avanzó a oscuras, agradeciendo que los focos de la calle principal le permitieran moverse sin chocar con nada. y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, Margaret la llamó, susurrando, al otro lado de la sala.

—¿Emma?

—Dime—dijo, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Te acostarías conmigo, solo para abrazarme?—pidió, casi en un murmuro intangible—. Si te molesta…yo sólo..—dijo con evidente nerviosismo en su timbre de voz.

—C..claro—tartamudeó, aun sin moverse—. Supongo que las amigas pueden hacer eso—lo dijo en voz alta, pero en realidad había sido para infundirse ánimos _._

 _Es mi amiga…solo mi amiga_ , se repitió con cada paso. _No lo arruines, Emma._

Margaret asintió con una sonrisa agradecida y levantando la manta, se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio.

Emma llegó a la cama, se acomodó junto a ella, y estirando el brazo, la acurrucó a su costado, dejado que su cabeza se amoldara en su pecho.

—¿Así está bien?—preguntó, animándose a abrazarla y atrayendo la manta para que ambas estuvieran calientes.

Debía comportarse…y con una cachetada mental, obligó a su cerebro a serenarse _._

 _Es solo un abrazo, un inofensivo abrazo, no pensaré en que bien huele su cabello, ni como su cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al mío..no, no, no. No lo haré…Maldita sea, estoy perdida, me la quiero comer en dos panes,_ chilló en silencio, sabiendo que no pegaría un ojo en toda la maldita noche.

—Gracias, Emma—dijo Mary Margaret, cerrando los ojos y quedando dormida en el acto.

* * *

 **Nueva historia! Snow/Swan! Me ha parecido un bonito experimento para llevar a cabo, y las actualizaciones dependerán de ustedes..Sí, de ustedes, queridos lectores. Quiero que me escriban para saber si desean continuación, que les ha parecido, y si les agrada la idea de que tenga varios capítulos.**

 **Para los que me leen, saben que me encanta contestar los comentarios, interactuar y recibir consejos o recomendaciones. Haré pequeñas devoluciones a en el siguiente cap, escribiendo el nombre del usuario, por orden y al final. (Sea uno, veinte o setenta)**

 **Bueno, espero que lo disfrutaran. Abrazos y espero que tenga aceptación para leernos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Provocando la locura

Capítulo 2

 _Provocando la locura_

La semana había transcurrido con tranquilidad.

Dos arresto por exceso de velocidad; paseos con Henry, hablando por supuesto de las historias de ese libro que ya se sabía de memoria; cuatro o cinco peleas con Regina; una cena en lo de la abuelita, donde Mary Margaret le había presentado a Ruby, la nieta del a dueña del restorán aunque ella ya la conocía de palabra y no precisamente por su amiga; y no mucho más para ser sincera.

Hoy, durante el descanso, habían quedado para junarse e ir a tomar unos tragos. Le agradaba la idea de hacer algo diferente. Por lo tanto, luego de que terminara su turno, pasaría a buscar a Margaret al apartamento y se reunirían con Ruby y unas amigas suyas para ir al antro que tanto habían mencionado durante el almuerzo. A decir verdad, poco le importaba el lugar, mientras vendieran alcohol y hubiera buena música, era más que suficiente.

La necesidad la estaba saturando y por una de las razones que había aceptado ir, era para ver si pescaba algo…sí, necesitaba sexo duro, salvaje y sucio…muy sucio.

De los siete días que completaron la semana, cuatro había dormido en la misma cama que su compañera de piso, y no era que no se hubiera sentido alagada cuando le había expresado, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, que entre sus brazos dormía como nunca lo había hecho, pero su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar y necesitaba con urgencia liberar la tensión acumulada…Mary Margaret la estaba volviendo loca.

—¡Algo te ocurre!—habló Graham, al otro lado del escritorio y balanceándose en su silla.

—Todo me ocurre—bufó, con todas las ganas de arrancase los pelos.

—Déjame adivinar—sonrió, haciendo girar un lápiz entre sus dedos—. Mary Margaret.

—¿Es tan evidente?—dijo, mirándolo de golpe.

—Tienes unas ojeras que parecen bolsas—señaló con la punta del lápiz.

—Me está volviendo loca—confesó, con gesto agotado.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?—aconsejó con tranquilidad, como si simplemente estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

—No, ni de broma, es mi amiga—negó con efusividad y una mezcla de pánico—. Además a ella no le gustan las mujeres—descartó con seguridad.

—¿Y eso tú como lo sabes?

—Porque le gusta David—contó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. El pobre hombre no tenía la culpa, pero una cosa era segura…desde ya que no le caía, ni siquiera un poco.

—¿David, el esposo de Kathryn?—inquirió, frunciendo las cejas.

—El mismo—asintió.

—Pero te pide que la abraces todas las noches…es raro, ¿no te parece?

—Se siente protegida, no lo sé—dijo, exasperada.

—Si fuera tú, tantearía el terreno, tal vez te llevas una sorpresa—incitó.

—Sí, ya, y luego tocaré el timbre de tu casa para pedirte asilo político, porque de seguro mis cosas no serán las únicas que volarán por la ventana—expresó con dramatismo—. Ya es la hora—avisó poniéndose en pie para colocarse su chaqueta roja—. Deséame suerte para esta noche.

—Ni que lo digas— sonrió divertido—. Cruzaré los dedos para que encuentres una morocha de pelo corto y ojos verdes, y si es maestra de escuela mejor, ¿no?—bromeó, aguantando la risa.

—¡Jajajaja, muy gracioso!—dijo, arrojándole una carpeta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio—. Nos vemos mañana.

—¡Que te diviertas!—la despidió.

—Es bueno tenerte de compañero—se frenó en la puerta.

Nunca había sido muy demostrativa, pero con Graham era diferente. Había resultado ser un buen amigo confiable y eso no se encontraba habitualmente.

— Gracias por soportar ser mi confidente—asintió, con una giñada.

—¡Quiero detalles!—le aclaró, masticando su sándwich—. Tendrás que confirmarme si soy buen consejero.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!—rió negando, saliendo de la comisaria, dejándolo con su ronda nocturna.

* * *

—¿Qué llevas puesto?, ¿acaso irás así?—trató de no chillar demasiado, pero sin éxito.

—¿Me veo tan mal?—preguntó Mary Margaret, con gesto preocupado mirándose el corto, blanco y medio transparente vestido de gaza con breteles.

—No, quiero decir, yo…es que no creí—balbuceó, haciéndole una radiografía completa—. Olvídalo, te vez bien—se giró para ocultar el chorrete de baba—. Mejor vámonos de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta—apuró, batallando consigo misma si debía permitir que saliera con ese diminuto y sugerente vestido.

 _Es adulta, puede ponerse lo que le plazca…pero, ¿por qué no había elegido uno de sus atuendos de maestra? Eran largos, con mangas, con estampados horribles…eran perfectos._

—¿No te cambiarás?—preguntó, sacándola de sus divagaciones.

 _¿En qué momento había llegado a la entrada?_ , se preguntó.

Esto era serio, tenía que desahogarse, sus lagunas mentales la estaban afectando…mejor dicho, toda ella la estaba desquiciando.

—No es como si mi otra muda de ropa fuese diferente a esta—dijo, sosteniendo la puerta mientras su amiga se colocaba sobre sus hombros un fino saco negro—. Además ya es tarde y si entro a ducharme las haremos esperar.

—Está bien—aceptó sin replicas, saliendo del apartamento.

El barullo se sentía desde la calle.

Ruby y dos chicas más, las estaban esperando en la puerta.

—Justo a tiempo—saludó Ruby a las recién llegadas.

—Entremos, muero por un tequila—apuró Ashley, sonriéndole al guardia que se encontraba en la puerta, después de haber saludado a sus nuevas compañeras de tragos.

—Sí, vamos.

El lugar estaba atestado.

—Creo que allí,—señaló Emma, levantando su brazo, indicando al final de la barra—hay una mesa vacía.

Las cinco lograron atravesar la masa de gente y efectivamente consiguieron una pequeña mesa, pegada a la pared del fondo del local.

—Veré si consigo dos sillas—avisó Loren, haciéndose camino al mostrador principal.

—Genial, iré por alcohol, ¿qué quieren tomar?—preguntó Ruby.

—Cerveza—dijo Emma.

—Para mí también—agregó Mary Margaret.

—Ya regreso.

Dos rondas de bebidas y Ashley estaba para devolverla a su marido.

Emma se rió con ganas al verla zarandearse, porque eso era, aunque ella dijera que estuviera bailando. Observó a Ruby, concentrada en beber el tercer daiquiri y apretando la mandíbula, se dijo: _Al cuerno, es preciosa y la música se presta._ Obvio que no haría nada con ella, su compañero la mataría, pero pondría inicio a su plan de buscar alguna chica entre la multitud cuando llegaran a la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres bailar?—invitó, alzando una de sus cejas, inclinándose hacia ella.

—No, no quiere—intervino Mary Margaret, pellizcando a Ruby en la pierna, olvidándose de sutilezas—. No sabe bailar—afirmó, enderezándose en su asiento para observarlas a ambas.

—Gracias, Emma, pero Mary tiene razón…soy pésima bailando—mintió, corriendo su silla para escapar de las uñas su amiga.

Emma quería refutar, sabía que estaba mintiendo. La había visto cuando habían ingresado al bar y sus movimientos no eran precisamente de una persona que se tropezara con sus propios pies, al contrario. ¿Y por que Margaret la miraba como queriéndola asesinar?

—Si quieres bailar, ven—propuso Margaret, estirando su mano para que la tomara.

—Sí, de acuerdo, está bien…—aceptó sin tener otra opción.

Emma tomó su vaso de cerveza de un solo trago y se dejó arrastrar hasta la pista de baile bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Ruby. ¿Pero qué demonios había ocurrido?

—¡No se pierdan!—gritó la morena, llamando al cantinero para que trajera a la mesa una nueva ronda de tragos.

La canción no era ni rápida ni lenta, tenía un ritmo que su amiga estaba definiendo demasiado bien para sus atontados sentidos. La letra decía algo de hacerlo despacito y respirarse en el oído…

 _¡Por amor a los dioses!_ , exclamó su cerebro al verla darse la vuelta balanceándose con lentitud para pegarse a su pecho y vientre, meneando su redondo trasero.

 _¿Estaba subiendo la temperatura o era ella?,_ se preguntó, desprendiéndose los dos primeros botones de la camisa, moviéndose a la par con sus ojos idiotizados.

 _Moriré, moriré aquí mismo de un colapso_ , gritó por dentro, cerrando los ojos y pegando el rostro a su cabello para aspirar profundo ese dulce aroma a cerezas. Animándose a abrazarla por la cintura, la atrajo a su cuerpo para marcar los pasos.

—Bailas bien—elogió, girando su rostro con una sonrisa, sin dejar de torturarla con sus sensuales movimientos.

—Y tú no deberías mover el trasero como lo estás haciendo—se le escapó al sentir un fuerte tirón en su parte baja.

¿Por qué le dio la sensación que lo estaba haciendo peor? ¿Qué se estaba pegando a su jean, incrementando el contacto?

Observó sus hombros, su cuello, sin soltar el fuerte agarre en su cadera….

 _Ya es suficiente_ , si no lo frenaba ahora, su amiga terminaría empalada delante de todo Storybrooke. Le levantaría el vestido de un solo movimiento y la tomaría así, de espalda y sin prepararla siquiera.

—Volvamos a la mesa—dijo separándose de golpe, con la vena de su cuello bombeando enloquecida.

No habían terminado de bailar la segunda canción, pero eso daba igual.

—De acuerdo—asintió, estrechando sus cejas, y siguiéndola.

Después de beberse casi una cerveza completa su estado se había calmado. Las chicas eran divertidas y se conformó escuchando sus disparates, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

—Voy al baño, ya regreso—dijo, retirando la silla.

—¡Espera, deja que te acompañe!—se apuró a decir Margaret, levantándose como resorte.

Emma no dijo nada, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso no habían ido para divertirse _?_

 _Por un demonio, no era que se fuera a ir, solo iba al baño,_ pero parecía que Margaret no estaba dispuesta a dejarla respirar por su cuenta.

La vio delante de ella, guiando el camino entre la gente y no supo que pensar. Su mente se había quedado en blanco…blanco como el vestido que se contorneaba frente a sus ojos.

Emma sacudió su cabeza…había aceptado venir por un propósito y estaba claro que su compañera de cuarto, consciente o no, no estaba dispuesta a que lo cumpliera.

Para lo que estaba acostumbrada, no había bebido tanto, ni siquiera se sentía mareada, era muy decepcionante.

Mary Margaret al segundo vaso de cerveza había dicho, entre risas, que no bebería más, ya que mañana su turno comenzaría una hora antes. Estaba segura que solo había sido una escusa. Lo había hecho más que apropósito, solo para estar alerta de sus movimientos . Era eso, o su paranoia se le había agudizado a un punto sin retorno.

La observó de reojo y a pesar de que la salida había sido un chasco, no pudo enojarse con ella, ¿cómo hacerlo si esa bella sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro?

Salieron del local y despidiéndose entre risas, emprendieron la vuelta.

El camino de regreso había sido en absoluto silencio.

La noche estaba fresca y Emma, caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean, suspiró agotada mentalmente.

—¿Has pasado bien?—preguntó Margaret, que seguía sus pasos por la calle desierta.

—Supongo—dijo, sin entusiasmo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo único que su mente podía pensar era en llegar al apartamento para darse una ducha fría. Y observando el cielo nocturno, rogó para que esa noche pudiera dormir en soledad. No había podido concretar con nadie, y no había sido por falta de esfuerzos, su amiga había interceptado cada una de sus chances. Deseaba acomodarse en la cama y por lo menos tocarse…sí, eso era lo que necesitaba una buena masturbada sin que nadie la interrumpiera, ¿era mucho pedir?

—A mi me ha parecido que fue una buena noche—siguió, abrazándose por el frío. _Tendría que haber traído un saco más grueso_ , pensó, sin desacelerar el paso—. La música estuvo bien, ha sido divertido.

Emma sonrió a penas, abriendo la entrada del edificio para dejarla ingresar primero. De verdad que no quería entablar una conversación, no ahora. Ingresaría al apartamento, al baño y a la cama…en ese mismo orden y velocidad.

Subieron las escaleras, Margaret abrió la puerta del apartamento, y cuando Emma, se disponía a pasar llave para finalizar la noche, con determinación se situó en el centro de la sala.

—¡Hazme el amor, Emma!—dijo, haciendo que se girara con los ojos a punto de salirse.

—Pe…pero, no tomaste nada, no estás borracha—se atragantó cuando la vio deslizar los breteles de sus preciosos hombros.

¿Había escuchado bien? Tal vez se había desmayado en el bar por una borrachera y estaba alucinando. Sí, eso debía ser, ahora mismo estaría despatarrada en una silla.

—No lo estoy—confirmó, dejando que su vestido cayera en su totalidad, revelando su pequeño juego de ropa interior, color durazno y de encaje.

Pero para ser producto de su imaginación, se veía muy…pero muy real, se dijo, inmóvil y sin saber que hacer realmente.

—Entonces, tú..lo dices…—balbuceó, con su corazón latiéndole a mil.

—Sí, lo estoy diciendo en serio—asintió, acercándose a ella.

Margaret sostuvo sus manos acariciándolas con los pulgares y con lentitud, las llevó a su propia cintura.

Eso fue demasiado para su juicio, sin pensarlo asaltó su boca en un beso desesperado. Si era un simple sueño se despertaría en el acto.

En un limpio movimiento la sujetó de la cadera para colocarla en su cintura y avanzar sin separar los labios de los suyos. La sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina, y quedando entre sus piernas, apoyó su frente con la de ella, para respirar un momento.

No estaba divagando…estaba sucediendo realmente. Le había pedido que la hiciera suya.

—Eres hermosa…demasiado hermosa—susurró, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Te das cuenta que me enloqueciste toda la noche?—soltó, dejando libre todo lo que su cerebro había maquinado desde que habían iniciado la salida.

—Perdón, pero no podía dejar que te fueras con alguna chica—habló bajito y acariciando sus brazos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, con sincera curiosidad—. ¿Dime por qué no dejaste de torturarme, sabiendo que tengo una seria debilidad por cierto género?

—Porque casi muero de celos cuanto intentaste coquetear con Ruby—confesó, ocultando su rostro, pegándose a su cuello.

—¿Coquetear con Ruby?, pero…¿Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mí?—quiso saber, apartándola solo un poco para poder observarla.

—Solo sé que no quiero que estés con nadie y no sé qué significa, pero…

—Significa que eres increíblemente posesiva,—concluyó con una amplia sonrisa— y lo demostraste, ya lo creo—confirmó—. ¿Eres consciente que casi muero de un infarto cuando bailamos juntas?, ¿qué estuve a nada de cometer una locura?—le hizo saber, masajeando su cintura.

—No era esa mi intención—dijo apenada.

—No dejabas de refregarme este precioso y redondo trasero—contó, apretándolo con las dos manos—. Si no era esa tu intención, ¿cuál entonces?

—Bueno, logré mantenerte entretenida, básicamente ese era mi plan—dijo avergonzada.

—Eres perversa—susurró, capturando sus labios.

Sabían riquísimo, y le urgía probarla entera. Hacía años que no sentía el hambre y la urgencia que estaba experimentando.

—Yo…yo nunca estuve con una chica—se separó un momento, recuperando el aire y con su mejillas encendidas—. No sé cómo..

—Shhh, no te preocupes, seré delicada para ti—le dijo besando la curva de su cuello a la vez que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, encontrando el clip del sujetador.

—No quiero que lo seas—negó, ayudándola a deshacerse de su sostén.

Emma alzó una ceja, sugestiva, mirando sus ojos un momento.

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?—quiso cerciorarse, antes de continuar.

—Quiero que me lo hagas como si hubiera sido la chica que tanto ansiabas conseguir esta noche—dijo mojándose los labios.

Emma quedó sin habla. No podía mostrarle esa faceta suya, no en la primera noche. No con ella.

—Quiero saber cuáles eran tus intenciones si lograbas escabullirte con alguien.

—¿Estás segura de lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Lo estoy—confirmó, expectante.

Emma exhaló hondo, nunca le había temblado el pulso a la hora de tener relaciones , pero era distinto…Mary Margaret era distinta. Sucio, duro y salvaje, no hacían juego con ella, pero…si lo deseaba, ¿quién era para negárselo?, se dijo.

—De acuerdo, señorita Blanchard—susurró, quitándole la ultima prenda interior que restaba para dejarla como había venido al mundo—. ¡Mírame!—pidió, pero con firmeza.

Emma se llevó dos dedos a la boca y bajo su atenta e inocente mirada, los introdujo en su boca un par de veces. Abrió más sus piernas y tanteando su entrada los deslizó en su interior de un solo movimiento, abalanzándose para explorar cada rincón de sus carnosos labios entre abiertos.

Rápido, urgente y sin previa, así era como lo había imaginado. Entrar y salir de ella sin pausas, hasta que gritara su nombre.

Mary Margaret ahogó una exclamación, deteniendo el beso para gemir rozando sus labios.

—¿Hace cuanto que tú no…? ¡Dioses!

Emma no logró terminar la pregunta, se sentía tan estrecha…exquisitamente apretada…Sentirla como se abrazaba a ella, gimiendo en su oído mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse acoplándose perfectamente a su mano, era demasiado para su propia excitación.

—Ahhh…hace mucho…demasiado—jadeó, sosteniéndose de su cuello, con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Acelerando las envestidas, llevó su boca para capturar uno de sus pezones endurecidos y succionar con fuerza.

—Emma..creo que me…

—¡Eso es, suéltalo!—animó aferrándose de su trasero para intensificar los movimientos, empujando en su interior de forma dura y marcada—. ¿Te gusta así?—preguntó mordiendo la piel expuesta de su blanco cuello—. ¿Así era como querías que te lo hiciera?

—Síiii…ahhhh, no puedo…me vengo—casi gritó, clavando sus uñas en las hombros de Emma, que no había tenido ni tiempo de quitarse su chaqueta.

El jadeó se hizo más profundo y Mary Margaret, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando todo su cuerpo convulsionó por el anunciado orgasmo.

—Eso es, demuéstrame cuanto te gustan mis atenciones —incitó a punto de enloquecer cuando sus piernas se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, finalizando la liberación en un largo y sonoro jadeo entrecortado.

Aguardando un momento para que los espasmos, lentamente desaparecieran, con un delicado beso, retiró sus dedos con suavidad provocándole un último gemido. Atrayéndola, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, dejando que su sudoroso y exhausto cuerpo se tranquilizara.

—¿Te gustó?—preguntó en su oído, calmando su corazón.

—Me encantó…yo hace tanto que no…fue ufff—confirmó, con una risita graciosa—. Has dicho cosas sucias.

—¿Muy sucias?—preguntó, besándola con una picara sonrisa—. No creo haberme pasado.

—Quiero tocarte también—dijo, tomándose unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¡Oh, sí!—suspiró Emma, mordiéndose el labio—. Estaba esperando que lo dijeras. No quería terminar la noche masturbándome en la tina.

—Eres guarra—rió.

—No sabes cuánto—afirmó, bajándola de la mesada y apurándose para desprender los botones de su jean. Pero cuando intentó hacerlo, Mary Margaret detuvo sus movimientos.

—Déjame hacerlo—pidió, mirándola con intensidad.

—Por supuesto…toda tuya—aceptó, extendiendo sus brazos y dejándose hacer.

* * *

 **Bueno, nuevo capítulo y seguimos con el experimento. Emma ha sufrido durante una semana completa, pero tuvo su recompensa jaja. Espero que les gustara. Recuerden que seguiré actualizado si es que los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores siguen subiendo, así quee...a ello chicas/os. Escriban y digan que les ha parecido este capítulo :)**

 **Abrazo y buena semana para todos.**

* * *

 **Miloshane:** Muchas gracias! Espero que este cap también te gustara. Margaret ha enloquecido a Emma por una semana completa jaja.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Me alegra que te gustara el primer cap. No, no será un trío, el pequeño acercamiento de Swan/Queen y de Snow/Queen no será estrictamente como lo piensan (lo dejo picando jaja).

 **Tokha Chan:** Qué bueno que te gustara! La verdad es que no encontré ninguno con esta pareja y me dije: Ok, tengo que hacerlo, por lo menos para saber si a alguien le interesa.

 **Lulairs:** Gracias por tu comentario. Veremos como sigue avanzando la historia. Ahora todo es color de rosa, el tema será cuando la maldición se rompa y descubran quienes son en realidad :)


	3. Capítulo 3 Impulso asesino

Capítulo 3

 _Impulso asesino_

Una semana y media después.

—Emma—susurró Mary Margaret, apartando su dorado cabello y dándole un tierno beso en los labios—Despierta, te hice el desayuno.

—Mmmm…—se removió entre las sabanas, en completa desnudes—. Quiero que me despiertes así todas las mañanas—decretó, con una sonrisa adormilada—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las nueve—dijo, colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

—¿Las nueve y tú vestida?—preguntó, atrayéndola de la cintura para colocarla sobre ella.

—Se enfriará lo que te preparé—protestó, pero dejándose maniobrar como un muñeco y con una radiante sonrisa.

—El único desayuno que necesito , lo tengo sobre mí—dijo, rodando en la cama con ella para inmovilizarla debajo suyo.

Mary Margaret llevó su mano para sostener su rostro y mirándola, sin pestañar, preguntó:

—¿Qué somos?

—Lo que tú quieras que seamos—contestó—. Por mi parte. Déjame decirte que me enloqueces. Me encantan tus besos, tu hermosa y perfecta carita, tus pechos—sonrió, masajeando uno—me encantas toda—siguió, logrando sacarle la blusa.

Aun era temprano y pretendía aprovechar cada segundo de su día libre.

—Y a mí me encanta que me hagas tuya—sonrió, acariciando su rostro, dejando que Emma la desnudara—. No lo sé, siento algo muy fuerte, y no quiero etiquetarlo con palabras…

—No lo hagas—dijo, besando la punta de su nariz.

—Cada vez que me besas mi estomago da un vuelco, y no he sentido algo así por nadie, que yo recuerde—se sinceró, haciendo suaves círculos sobre su espalda—. Y tengo miedo—confesó, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿De qué?—preguntó, estrechando sus cejas.

—De que un día me despierte y te hayas ido…con otra.

Emma se quedó en suspenso por unos segundos para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

—No te rías, no es gracioso—reprendió, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Sí, lo es—contradijo, acomodando su corto cabello negro—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy perdida por ti?, ¿qué en lo único que puedo pensar es en llegar lo más rápido posible del trabajo para hacerte el amor?

Mary Margaret sonrió, sonrojada.

—¿De verdad?

—¡De verdad!—asintió, delineando sus rozados labios con la yema de uno de sus dedos—. Y yo no tengo problemas en decirle, señorita Blanchard, que me estoy enamorando de usted.

—¡Mamá!

Unos golpes insistentes, las hicieron saltar en su sitio.

—¿Henry?—exclamó Mary Margaret—. ¡Es Henry, Emma, quítate!—apuró, estirándose para manotear su remera que había caído al costado de la cama—. ¿Estás enamorándote de mí?—reaccionó, sentándose de golpe, sin dejar de vestirse.

—¡Mamáaaaaa!

—Sí, ¿y qué esperabas? Tan solo mírate, eres endemoniadamente comestible— susurró, tropezándose en el intento de ponerse los calcetines —¡Ya voy!—gritó, subiéndose los jeans de un salto.

—Lo dices solo por el sexo—concluyó, terminando de vestirse, con zapatillas incluidas.

—No, lo digo por todo, pero ya hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?—propuso inclinándose con velocidad para darle un fugaz beso.

—¡Es importante, ábreme! ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!—insistió, sin dejar de azotar la puerta.

—Sí, sí…ya estoy llegando—avisó, alisándose la camisa y cerciorándose que Margaret estiraba las mantas de la cama para dejarlas en condiciones.

—Buenos días, chico—saludó abriendo la puerta, por fin.

—¡Es el señor Humbert!—dijo a penas cruzando la puerta y con clara alteración.

—¿Graham?, ¿qué pasa con él?—preguntó Emma de inmediato.

—Comenzó a recordar.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Henry?—quiso saber Margaret con sus cejas fruncidas.

—Está en el bosque, vio a un lobo—contó emocionado.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando, chico.

—Debemos ayudarlo. Ustedes se lo deben—exclamó con impaciencia.

—¿Qué le debemos, qué?—Inquirió Emma, perdida en cada palabra que estaba diciendo.

—Después les explico quién es él en realidad, pero por favor ¡Vamos!—apuró, tomando las manos de ambas mujeres para que se movieran de una vez por todas.

* * *

—¡Es por aquí!—gritó Henry, corriendo y saltando las ramas caídas.

Emma y Mary Margaret lo siguieron hasta llegar a un claro húmedo y asfixiantemente denso.

—¡Aquí está!—indicó, detrás de un gran tronco.

—¿Graham?—dijo Emma, acercándose con rapidez—. ¿Puedes oírme?—preguntó, sosteniendo su cabeza, comprobando que estaba helado.

Su compañero parecía que había entrado en estado de shock. Se encontraba en el suelo, temblando y murmurando intangible. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

—Debo encontrarlo, Emma—arrastró las palabras con sus ojos perdidos en la nada—. Estaba aquí, hace un momento estaba aquí—repitió, intentando levantarse.

—¿Quién?—interrogó, calmando sus movimientos.

—El lobo—logró decir con la mirada perdida.

—¡Se los dije!—chilló Henry, entusiasmado, sin percatarse de lo grave que era la situación—. El es el cazador. Fue el que la salvó a usted,—contó casi a los gritos, dirigiéndose a Mary Margaret—y por eso ve un lobo, porque creció con ellos y lo estuve pensando, tal vez convertirse en el amigo de mamá, lo ayudó a recordar. ¡No hay dudas, eres la salvadora!

—¡Basta, Henry!—cortó Emma, la verborragia sin sentido—. No es el momento para tus cuentos. Debemos llevarlo al pueblo y rápido.

—Pero..

—Pero, nada—dijo tajante—. Margaret, ¿me ayudas , por favor?—pidió, sosteniéndole uno de los brazos para levantarlo de la húmeda tierra.

—Por supuesto—dijo, acercándose rápidamente.

Con esfuerzo lograron levantarlo por completo y con mucho cuidado, volvieron a la carretera para dirigirse al pueblo.

Henry, bufó y las siguió pateando cada rama en su camino. ¿Cuándo le iban a creer?¿Cuantas pruebas necesitaban para admitir que todo era cierto?

Detrás del volante, Regina apretó sus dientes.

Encendió el auto y girando en la esquina justo a tiempo para no ser vista, se marchó a toda prisa.

—Yo estoy al mando. Toda esta maldita ciudad me pertenece, incluyendo a sus habitantes—escupió furiosa, pisando el acelerador.

Cruzó, bordeando la ciudad y divisando su destino, frenó de golpe detrás de un gran árbol para que su auto no fuera visto desde la ruta.

Bajó y decidida, abrió la puerta de su cripta para desaparecer momentos después, descendiendo los desiguales escalones de piedra.

—Fuiste un bonito juguete, es hora de que me sirvas como es debido—dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la estantería del fondo.

Sacó una pequeña caja de madera y colocándola sobre la mesa, detrás de ella, la abrió con una sonrisa siniestra. Introdujo la mano para sostener el suave contenido y dejándose llevar por esa sensación tan conocida, gritó:

—¡Mátala!—ordenó, llevándose el corazón de Graham a su boca, controlando el impulso de apretarlo hasta que solo quedaran cenizas deslizándose por sus dedos.

—Se lo dije, señorita Swan, debería haberse ido cuando le di la oportunidad—recitó, embargada por la dulce satisfacción de dominio.

En la mañana su vida y la de su hijo, volvería a la normalidad.

Emma Swan ya no sería un problema en Storybrooke.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—preguntó Emma.

Habían decidido en el camino llevarlo al apartamento, y después de dos tazas de té y unos cuantos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, parecía que Graham , por fin estaba mejorando.

—¿Quiere otra taza de té?—ofreció Mary Margaret, sirviéndole a Henry un tazón de leche con galletas.

—No, gracias. Creo que sí, me siento mejor—dijo, respirando profundo.

Y antes de que Emma pudiera preguntarle que le había llevado a comportarse así, Graham se levantó de golpe, contorneándose y sin previo aviso levantó la mesa para arrojarla a un costado.

Mary Margaret tomó a Henry de la muñeca y corrió con él al costado de la escalera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—chilló Emma, dando un salto para esquivar las patas de una de las sillas que había salido despedida en su dirección.

—No …puedo con..trolarlo, Emma—dijo haciendo una fuerza sobre humana para no levantarle la mano.

—¿Pero dime que te ocurre?—rogó, desesperada, levantando sus manos para que no se alterara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Debo matarte—dijo sollozando—. No sé que me sucede, pero tengo que hacerlo—insistió, respirando como un animal a punto de cazar a su presa.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Tranquilízate, lo solucionaremos!—trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Desmáyame!—exigió con los puños blancos por la presión—. ¡HAZLO! ¡AHORA!—gritó a todo pulmón, cuando no pudo evitar sacar su arma para apuntarla.

Emma con los ojos como platos, tomó el pesado teléfono que se encontraba a su costado y sin pensarlo, de un solo movimiento, se lo partió en la cabeza.

Graham cayó seco sobre la alfombra y su arma se deslizó por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de una petrificada Mary Margaret, que instintivamente cubrió a Henry detrás de ella.

—¿Están bien?—se giró de inmediato para verificar que se encontraban a salvo.

—Sí, eso creo—tartamudeó Margaret, atónita —. Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—No lo sé—negó, acuclillándose para tomar las esposas del cinturón y aferrar sus muñecas al caño de la calefacción de la pared.

—Fue mi otra madre—habló Henry, observando cómo Emma, a parte de las esposas, también ataba las piernas del Sheriff con una gruesa soga.

—¿Regina?—inquirió Mary Margaret—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Graham?

—Ella tiene su corazón en una caja, y seguramente le ordenó que te matara—contó.

—De acuerdo, ha sido un día muy largo—se interpuso Emma, levantándose—. ¿Podrás preguntarle a Ruby si Henry puede pasar la noche en su casa?—le preguntó.

—Desde luego—asintió, concordando que el muchacho debía descansar.

Había visto una escena que jamás tendría que haber ocurrido en su presencia, definitivamente debían hablar con él cuando todo se tranquilizara.

—¡Mamá, escúchame!—rogó—. Si no la detienes, puede hasta matarlo.

—Ve con Margaret y no olvides cepillar tus dientes—le dijo besando su frente, ignorando sus locas fantasías.

Cuanto más pronto saliera de ahí, más rápido se pondría en la tarea de tratar de solucionar este desastre.

—Volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—avisó Mary , sosteniendo a Henry de los hombros y saliendo del apartamento.

Emma asintió agradecida.

Suspirando hondo, se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero de trabajo, aun inconsciente.

Caminó unos pasos en su dirección y tomándose la nuca admitió, pero solo para sus adentros que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo…y Regina de alguna retorcida manera, estaba involucrada.

No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando Mary Margaret entró al apartamento llevándose por delante todo a su paso.

—¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Emma, llegando a ella para sostenerla de los hombros.

Estaba sudando de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que se encontrara en tal estado?

—La vi…—dijo sin aire.

—¿La viste? ¿A quién?

—A Regina…salía del cementerio y llevaba…llevaba una caja—contó aterrorizada—. Como Henry dijo, Emma, ¿y si hay algo de cierto?—preguntó aterrorizada.

—Sabemos que ella es mala, pero de ahí a ser una bruja con poderes, hay un mundo—tranquilizó, abrazándola, logrando que su respiración poco a poco fuera normalizándose.

—Sí, perdón… Lo de hoy ha sido de locos. Tienes razón—aceptó, frenando sus delirios—. Pero …¿y si algo le hizo a Graham? No lo sé, tal vez lo envenenó— se animó a suponer, después de unos segundos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo y te aseguro que pienso averiguarlo.

—¿Qué harás?—inquirió, separándose del abrazo para mirarla con sincera preocupación.

* * *

Emma no había querido mostrar su verdadero estado delante de su compañera, pero ahora, de pie, esperando que Regina abriera la puerta de su mansión, la sangre comenzó a fluirle envenenada.

Ya había sido suficiente, no soportaría más sus estupideces.

Iba a demostrarle que si se atrevía a herir a las personas que quería, ella era capaz de de arrancarle los ojos. Con pruebas o sin ellas, le haría saber que sus siniestros intentos de arruinar su vida, se terminaban hoy.

La puerta se abrió y Emma perdió todo rastro de buen juicio.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—bramó, empujando la puerta para abalanzarse sobre ella y tomarla del cuello—¡Contéstame!—apretó con ambas manos, impactando su espalda contra la pared.

—¿S…se ha vuelto loca?—tosió, tratando de alejarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito—. No sé…de qué …me está…hablando.

—¿Le inyectaste algo alucinógeno? ¿No es así?—gruñó, sacudiéndola —. ¡HABLA!

Regina rió a pesar de que estaba a punto de morir estrangulada.

—¡Te lo juro, Regina! ¡No vuelves a ver a Henry si no lo solucionas!—amenazó enloquecida.

—No puedes amenazarme, yo tengo todos los derechos sobre él—reaccionó gritando, con los labios morados por la falta de oxígeno.

—¿Quieres probarme?—siseó, muy cerca de su rostro—. Me lo llevaré a Boston y no lo verás por el resto de tu triste vida—aseguró, soltándola de golpe y empujándola en el proceso.

La alcaldesa se masajeó la garganta, jadeando sonoramente recuperando el aliento y logró decir con voz ronca:

—Esto no quedará así, se ha metido con la mujer equivocada.

—¡Soluciónalo!—bramó Emma, apuntándola con su dedo para luego, dirigirse a la salida y azotar la puerta.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! De apoco va comenzando la acción. Graham empezó a recordar y a pesar de la insistencia de Henry en demostrar que todo es cierto, no es tomado en serio. Emma amenazó a Regina, y veremos cuál es la reacción de ella.**

 **Aviso: La historia ya tiene su primer video, lo pueden ver en mi canal de Youtube "Alphania Hodel"** Emma Swan & Mary Margaret/Don´t Speak

 **Espero que les gustara y como siempre, comenten. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Ragamuffin47** : No falta mucho para que la maldición se rompa y será un caos. Emma ya está súper enganchada con Margaret y viceversa.

 **Byga Kruger** : Les dará un ataque cuando se enteren, por ahora es impensado y a pesar de que Henry se los dice cada dos segundos, para Emma es completamente imposible.

 **MiloShane** : Que bueno que te guste la historia. Falta poco para que se rompa la maldición y sí, será la locura.


	4. Capítulo 4 August, otro dolor de cabeza

Capítulo 4

August, otro dolor de cabeza

La mañana se había presentado bastante ajetreada, y aunque en realidad no habían pegado un ojo en toda la santa noche, después de una ducha renovadora, Emma logró ponerse en movimiento.

Había dejado a Graham al cuidado de Archie, después de asegurarse que sus ataques asesinos habían cesado como por arte de magia.

Con Mary Margaret lo custodiaron la noche entera y cuando su conciencia volvió, alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, confirmaron agradecidas que su brote de furia se había disipado. O había sido una gran casualidad y su compañero sufría de algún tipo de alucinaciones a causa de estrés acumulado por el trabajo o efectivamente, Regina estaba involucrada y su amenaza había resultado asombrosamente efectiva. El caso era que su condición había mejorado notablemente y para alivio de ambas, Graham parecía no recordar del todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y eso era lo que importaba, estaba bien y no había sido necesario llevarlo con Whale.

El teléfono sonó a las ocho y media y para su desgracia, Emma no pudo negarse, como las tres veces anteriores.

Henry aun se encontraba al cuidado de Ruby, y se le hizo más fácil poder salir con August sabiendo que su hijo estaba en buenas manos y que Mary Margaret iba a descansar un poco después de una agotadora noche en vela.

Sería un día sin pausas, no había dudas.

* * *

El reloj sonó y la aguja, lentamente se deslizó marcando las ocho y cuarto de la tarde.

—No podrás creer la travesía que acabo de vivir—dijo Emma, entrando y quitándose su chaqueta para dejarse caer en el sillón, agotada.

—Estaba preocupada, no pensé que fueras a demorar tanto—dijo Margaret, aliviada de verla cruzar la puerta.

—Yo tampoco—aseguró—. ¿Hablaste con Ruby?

—Sí, en una hora lo trae aquí—confirmó terminando de sacar del horno unos pimiento rellenos

—Que bien huele…

—Ni se te ocurra, no comerás ahora—descartó, quitándose el delantal—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—De acuerdo—aceptó—. Salimos en su motocicleta, hasta ahí todo fenómeno,—empezó a relatar—¿sabes a donde me llevó?

—Dime, soy pésima adivinando—apuró, agitando la mano.

—A donde me encontraron cuando era un bebé—sopló aturdida—. ¡Ven, siéntate conmigo!—dijo estirando su brazo para que se acercara a ella—. ¡Déjame abrazarte!—pidió, arrastrándola a su lado, en el sillón.

—Pero…¿cómo sabía de ti?—inquirió, acomodándose en sus brazos y arrollando sus piernas.

—No lo sé, de seguro me estuvo investigando—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y con qué motivo te llevó hasta allí?

—No espera, porque me ha contado la historia más fantasiosa de todos los tiempos—negó, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara para relatar cada detalle—. Tendrían que darle el óscar por mejor guión y actuación.

Después de media hora, Emma finalizó el utópico relato. No se le había escapado ni un detalle. El viaje, su supuesta infancia, su viaje por mundos imaginarios…nada había pasado por alto.

—No lo entiendo—concluyó Margaret, haciendo un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Por qué diría algo así?

—Me mostraba la pierna, convencido de que era de madera—contó—. Está para internar, te lo aseguro. No sé, tal vez se escapó de un manicomio, en realidad no sabemos nada acerca de él.

—Puede ser, quizás lo estén buscando. Esto es preocupante—asintió de acuerdo—. Pinocho, tú mi hija, un bosque encantado y Regina manipulando la vida de todos…bueno, lo último es lo único creíble—habló, sin saber si debía reírse o preocuparse por la locura colectiva que estaba invadiendo Storybrooke.

Capaz era alguna extraña epidemia o esas gripes que mutaban, se animó a pensar, pero sin encontrarle la lógica.

—Te juro que ya estoy saturada—confesó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Henry, taladrándome las neuronas con ese libro, ahora August, gritándome en la cara que yo tengo la obligación de salvarlos a todos y recuperar sus finales felices, porque soy la supuesta elegida…Te aseguro que un día me van a terminar de desquiciar y voy a tomar a Henry y volveré a Boston.

—¿Y qué pasaría conmigo, entonces?—preguntó girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

—Usted…belleza mía, iría con nosotros—dijo sin dudar, apretando el abrazo y depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

—Debes tomarlo con calma, Emma—aconsejó, después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Lo sé, sólo que de vez en cuando me olvido de repetírmelo—aceptó—. ¿Y qué tal tu día?

Mary Margaret no dijo nada, solo se limitó a respirar.

—¿Estás bien?—quiso saber, al no tener respuesta.

—Hoy cuando fui a llevar el certificado de ausencia al colegio, me crucé con David, bueno… mejor dicho chocamos—habló un poco insegura de contárselo.

—Te sigue gustando, ¿no es así?—preguntó, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

Mary Margaret se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta.

—No es así del todo, yo no lo sé—negó, sin saber cómo explicarlo—siento que tengo una conexión con él, pero a su vez sé con certeza que eres tú con quien quiero estar—aclaró, acariciando su mano.

—¿Y si él se separa y te dice para estar contigo?, ¿en donde quedaría yo?—interrogó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Quedarías en el mismo sitio que ahora…aquí y conmigo—afirmó, con mirada sincera.

Emma sonrió a penas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

No le gustaba nada que ese hombre anduviera rondándola. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía la sangre arder de solo imaginarla besándose con él o cualquier otra persona. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa…estaba hasta la medula por ella y estaba aterrorizada, no quería perderla.

—¿Me crees?

—Tengo que hacerlo, si no me volveré loca—suspiró, cerrándolos ojos un momento para tranquilizarse.

—No dejaré que eso pase—dijo, tomando su rostro para llenarlo de besos.

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separaran de golpe.

—Aquí traigo al demonio—dijo Ruby, entrando al apartamento—. ¿Y vieron que buena que soy? ¡Hasta aviso y todo!—dijo esto último observando a sus amigas para hacerles una giñada.

—No te pases, Ruby—señaló Emma, acercándose a ellos.

—Sí, sí, sí…besito para ti también—dijo, haciendo sonar sus labios—. Bueno, se los entrego como me lo dieron…insoportable y demandante.

—¡Ey, que me porté de diez!—se quejó Henry, mirándola con ojos acusadores—. ¡Mamá, no la escuches!

—Sí, mamá, no me escuches—remedó, descolgándose del hombro la mochila para entregársela a Emma.

—Tú no dejaste que comiera ni un solo helado—la acusó—. La abuelita quiso darme uno y tú no se lo permitiste.

—Después de que te comieras una pizza familiar tú solo, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que te engulleras un helado. Hubieras explotado y a mí me hubieran matado por dejarte morir explotado—enredó concentradísima en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Estás exagerando!—replicó.

—¡Sí, ya, cómo no!—ignoró la pataleta.

Emma y Mary Margaret se mordieron para no estallar en carcajadas. Era como tener dos niños peleando en la sala, solo que uno de ellos tenía más de veintiocho años, seguro.

—Quédate a comer—invitó Margaret, interviniendo tentada y dirigiéndose a la cocina para traer otro plato.

—No puedo, pero gracias—dijo agradecida—. Quedé para encontrarme con…bueno, no importa—se frenó.

—¿Ruby?—interrogó su amiga.

—No diré una sola palabra—negó, abriendo la puerta—. ¡Chau, me fui!—se despidió, antes de que la acosaran a preguntas.

—¿Quién será?—preguntó Margaret, en voz alta.

—Tengo alguien en mente—confirmó Emma, con una sonrisa de lado, sabiendo perfectamente quién era el misterioso pretendiente.

—Yo también, para mí es el doctor Whale—se metió Henry, dispuesto a seguir trasnochando.

—¡Henry!—exclamó Emma.

—¿Qué?, siempre está en lo de la abuelita y la mira como..

—¡HENRY!—pero esta vez la exclamación fue a dúo.

—Ya es hora de que te acuestes—decretó Emma, sin opción a replica.

—Está bien—asintió sin protestar—. ¿Por qué ustedes dormirán juntas?—quiso saber antes de irse a dormir, cambiando completamente de tema y con una habilidad asombrosa.

Margaret agachó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en la comida para concentrarse sólo en masticar.

—Porque solo hay dos camas y nos pareció bien que tú tuvieras la habitación de arriba—contestó Emma, con toda normalidad. Su hijo era inteligente, pero le faltaban años para entender la verdadera causa, así que no había motivos para ponerse nerviosa—. Podrás tener tu intimidad y hacer los deberes del colegio en el escritorio que Ruby ha traído para ti.

—Me gusta la idea—aceptó con una sonrisa—. Además, es común que los hijos duerman con los padres.

—¿Lo dices por…?—exclamó Margaret, atragantándose con el último trozo de pimiento.

—Claro, por ustedes—dijo con gesto de obviedad—. ¡Buenas noches, mamá! ¡Buenas noches, señorita Blanchard!—se despidió.

—Dime Margaret o Mary, como prefieras—pidió, dándole un beso en la frente, después que Emma lo abrazara.

Henry asintió, feliz.

—¡Buenas noches, Henry!—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 _Las diez de la noche_ , se dijo Emma observando el reloj. Con razón todo su cuerpo clamaba por una cama, suave y mullida. Había sido un día muy largo.

—Está completamente convencido, ¿no?—suspiró Margaret, esperando un tiempo prudencial para volver hablar nuevamente y recogiendo los platos.

—No sé qué pensar—confesó cansada—. Tal vez es un brote de esquizofrenia, si no, ¿cómo explicas lo de August?—se encogió de hombros—Estuvo deliciosa la cena, gracias.

—De nada—sonrió, dejando todo en el fregadero para acomodarlo en la mañana—. Ese hombre no está bien,—retomó el tema— y no fue buena idea dejarlo conversar con Henry el otro día en la cafetería.

—Lo sé, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder—dijo con determinación—. Algo te preocupa—aventuró, fijándose que su ceño estaba a apenas fruncido.

—Regina...ahora Henry está aquí y no creo que lo deje tan fácil—se animó a suponer.

—Mi hijo no volverá a esa casa. De ninguna manera—negó—. Sé que no estará tranquila hasta tenerlo de nuevo, pero estaré preparada.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea—dijo, con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ahora no soy solo yo, también es mi hijo. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que me alquile una habitación en el hostal?—propuso con seriedad.

—Pero, ¿qué dices?—inquirió acercándose para sentarse en su falda—. Estoy más que feliz de tenerlos conmigo—aseguró, sonriéndole con ternura.

—¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?—quiso saber, abrazando su cintura y depositando pequeños besos en su cuello.

—Aquí, esperándote—dijo, acurrucándose más en sus brazos—. Ya no podremos tener más relaciones—le susurró en el oído.

—¿Quién lo dice?—preguntó, alzándola inesperadamente para llevarla a la cama. Estaba cansada, pero no tanto como para perderse el postre.

—Pero…está tu hijo arriba, ¿y si se despierta?—quiso protestar, viéndose depositada en el colchón.

—Mientras que tú no grites, como sueles hacerlo, no lo hará—aseguró, trepando sobre ella.

—¡Oye, yo no grito!—protestó escandalizada.

—Sí, lo haces—afirmó, desprendiendo lentamente los botones de su camisa—. ¡Oh… Emma, Emma, Emma...!—imitó, doblando los ojos—. Todos los vecinos saben cómo me llamo—rió bajito.

—Si serás…—masculló, roja como un tomate.

La ropa comenzó a desaparecer. Se sentía tan bien, sus besos recorriendo su cuello, sus manos explorando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta…pero Mary Margaret quería y necesitaba confirmar, y antes de que no pudiera frenarla, soltó lo que tanto ansiaba saber.

—Me debes una respuesta—detuvo con suavidad—. Ayer dijiste algo y no pudimos terminar de hablarlo.

—¿Así qué quieres una respuesta?—asintió, deteniendo sus movimientos para mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes que la traían loca, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería—. De acuerdo…la respuesta es sí, estoy enamorada de ti.

* * *

 **De regreso con otro capítulo! Estamos a un paso de que se rompa la maldición y todo sea un caos. Unas últimas 24 horas de armonía y luego comenzará la acción jaja.**

 **A pesar de que la historia va floja de seguidores y favoritos, seguiré actualizándola. No se olviden de comentar, maldiciones jaja, halagos, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.**

 **Abrazos y buen fin de semana.**

* * *

 **LuLairs:** Para Regina le tengo un camino fundamental para que la historia avance, descuida, será bueno. Henry demorará un poquito más en enterarse, y veremos cómo se lo toma y cómo se entera. Abrazos.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Muchas gracias. Falta nada para que entren en el mayor de los dilemas. Ahí veremos claramente quienes serán aliados y quienes estarán en la vereda de enfrente. Abrazos.


	5. Capítulo 5 Hojaldre de manzana

Capítulo 5

 _Hojaldre de manzana_

—No lo sé, es extraño—soltó Mary Margaret, aun de brazos cruzados y mirando la puerta cerrada, con su ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que es extraño—concordó Emma, con la misma postura—. Ni de broma me creo la sarta de idioteces que acaba de decir, pero de algo estoy segura.

—¿De qué?—se giró para verla.

—Quiere de vuelta a Henry, y tal vez sea el momento de hacer una tregua.

La inesperada visita de Regina Mills en el apartamento, las había dejado descolocadas. Se había presentado con una resplandeciente y falsa sonrisa, accediendo a compartir la custodia de Henry.

¿Desde cuándo Regina se había convertido en una bondadosa y flexible madre, dispuesta a ceder? Por supuesto que algo se traía entre manos y no cabían dudas que este era otro de sus intentos para hacer de sus vidas una completa pesadilla.

—No confió en ella, Emma—dejó en claro.

—Yo tampoco, pero me guste o no, también es la madre de mi hijo—se mordió el labio, pensando que haría a partir de ese momento.

¿Cuándo iban a tener un respiro? Un día con sus veinticuatro horas completas sin nada que hacer, excepto relajarse _. No, no iba a suceder_ , concluyó, y menos con Regina respirándoles la nuca.

—¡Hola!—saludó Henry, entrando y cortando de golpe la conversación y los pensamientos de su madre.

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Emma, acercándose para besarlo en la cabeza.

—Normal, lo de siempre—dijo sin ánimo, encogiendo sus pequeños hombros de forma graciosa.

—Wow, llenas cada rincón de esta casa con tu entusiasmo—bromeó, alborotando su cabello.

—Lo único distinto que pasó en clase, es que el sábado tengo un cumpleaños—contó, dejando su mochila a los pies de la escalera, saludando a Mary con un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso es genial, ¿de una compañera o compañero?—preguntó Margaret.

—Compañera—confirmó.

—Te ayudaré con el regalo—asintió, feliz de ayudarlo.

—Gracias.

—Vino Regina a verte—dijo Emma, después de concluir que mentirle no sería una opción.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?—inquirió, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta.

—Nada, increíblemente, parece que quiere hacer las paces y llegar a un acuerdo—contó, cuidando las palabras.

—¿Y eso lo ha traído ella?—quiso saber señalando la fuente, sobre la mesa.

—¿El hojaldre de manzana?—se giró para mirar el humeante postre—. Así es—confirmó confundida.

—Ella no vino para hacer las paces, vino para matarte—aseguró, sin dejar de mirar la envoltura de lo que su otra madre había traído para la supuesta y mal disfrazada tregua de paz.

—¿Pero qué dices?—chilló Emma, sorprendida por la severa acusación.

A pesar de todo, Regina seguía siendo su madre, no podía pensar así de ella, no era correcto.

—Henry, Regina sólo ha venido a…—quiso intervenir Margaret, pero se vio frenada.

—No quieren creerme—acusó, destapando la fuente y tomando un trozo de pastel—. ¡Pero se los demostraré!—afirmó, dando un paso hacia atrás —. Tú sabrás como salvarme, confió en ti, mamá—dijo convencido, mordiendo y masticando con rapidez para tragar el postre, frente a ellas.

—Henry, ves que no pasa nad…

Emma, se congeló en su sitio al ver que su hijo rodaba los ojos y seguidamente caía al suelo con un ruido seco.

—¡HENRYYY!

Mary Margaret solo atinó a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, perpleja.

Henry había tenido razón, siempre la había tenido…y Regina era la única responsable.

* * *

¿Cómo podía ser posible que no supieran que le estaba ocurriendo? No habían encontrado rastro de veneno en su sistema, y tampoco ninguna explicación para su estado.

Regina entró corriendo, y abriendo la puerta de la sala, se frenó de golpe tomándose la cabeza.

—¡FUISTE TÚ!—acusó Emma, perdiendo el control y abalanzándose sobre ella olvidando por completo en donde estaban.

—No, Henry…esto no puede estar pasando—lloriqueó, sin defenderse.

—¡Emma, detente!—se interpuso Margaret.

—¡Cómo pudiste, maldita loca desquiciada!—gritó sobre su hombro—. ¡Mira lo qué has hecho!—señaló a su hijo tendido en esa cama de hospital.

—Henry no debía comerlo—chilló Regina, al borde del colapso.

—¡Por supuesto!—bramó Emma, viéndose sostenida por Margaret—. ¡Querías matarme a mí!—acusó.

—Perdón…perdóname Henry—comenzó a implorar, tratando de acercarse a la camilla.

—¡No te acerques a mi hijo!—advirtió, tomándola y cinchándola del brazo.

—Yo…yo no quería…—balbuceó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No te mato con mis propias manos porque Henry jamás me lo perdonaría—escupió sin dejar de zamarrearla.

—Si no se calman, tendré que pedirles que se retiren—habló Whale, situándose en el centro de la sala, amenazando con sacarlas si no se comportaban como personas adultas.

—¡Whale, te lo advierto!—siseó Emma, con gesto asesino, soltando a Regina.

—Emma, por favor—suplicó Margaret, llamando su atención—. No causaremos más problemas, ¿verdad?—dijo tajante, mirándola a los ojos.

—S…sí, todo estará bien si tú no te acercas a él—dijo, dirigiéndose a la morena, que lo único que podía hacer era implorar para que su hijo no muriera por su culpa.

—No me iré de esta habitación,—negó con rotundidad—pero no interferiré, me quedaré aquí—asintió, retrocediendo y llegando a la pared del fondo de la sala.

—Bien, así está mejor—suspiró el médico, llamando a las enfermeras para que vigilaran los circuitos.

A través del gran ventanal Emma vio como Ruby se acercaba a la carrera y con gesto de pánico.

Entró visiblemente agitada y sosteniéndose de la puerta, dijo:

—¡Emma, August se muere!

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿cómo que se muere?—chilló.

La situación no podía ser peor. Su hijo en estado crítico, Regina, responsable de todos los males…y ahora August. Era demasiado, no sabía qué hacer.

—Ve, me quedaré con él—dijo Margaret, sosteniendo su mano para tranquilizarla.

—No demoraré—aseguró, fijándose solo en ella.

—Te acompaño—se apuró en decir Ruby.

—No, por favor, mantén vigilada a Regina—pidió, suplicante, llegando a su lado.

—Cuenta con eso—asintió, entrando en la sala para acercarse a la camilla.

Emma corrió enloquecida, calle abajo. Dobló la primera esquina y con el corazón latiéndole furioso, saltó la verja y golpeó con su puño la labrada puerta de cedro.

—Si estás en condiciones y no quieres matarme, necesito de tu ayuda—jadeó, recuperando el aliento.

—Por supuesto—dijo Graham, de inmediato, tomando su chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vamos?—quiso saber, corriendo a su lado.

—A ver a August—informó.

—¿El motociclista?

—El mismo—asintió, llegando al pequeño edificio de ladrillo, donde August se alojaba.

Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando encontraron la puerta número ocho, se frenaron, cautelosos. Estaba entornada y por precaución, Graham se posicionó delante de Emma. Asomó su cabeza para divisar el interior y después de unos segundos, la abrió empujándola con suavidad.

—¿August?—llamó Emma, avanzando dos pasos.

—Aquí—avisó, haciendo que giraran sus rostros contorsionados.

—Pero…¿qué demonios?—exclamó Graham, mirándolo estupefacto.

—¿Tú también lo vez?—murmuró Emma, sintiendo que sus sentidos se dispararan, aturdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de racionalismo.

—S…sí, eso creo—contestó Graham, sin quitar sus ojos—. No puede ser posible.

—Comenzaste a creer. Me vez, ¿no? Ambos lo hacen—dijo August, tumbado en la cama y sin poder moverse—. ¿Qué hizo que abrieras tu mente?—preguntó adolorido.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero había llegado…Emma estaba encontrando el camino correcto.

—Mi hijo está muriendo. Regina quiso matarme, pero lo envenenó a él—dijo a la carrera—Está en el hospital y no saben si…—no terminó de decirlo.

Eso no era posible, no podía estar pasando.

Observó como la piel de August, lentamente se convertía en madera y finalmente lo entendió. El sabía cómo revertirlo.

Graham la miró de golpe. ¿Cómo qué Regina había envenenado a Henry?

—La reina malvada…nunca ganará—tosió, sintiendo como su cuerpo cada vez se hacía más rígido.

—¡August, ayúdame!—imploró Emma, acuclillándose al costado de la cama—. Si es verdad, eres el único que puede guiarme.

—Tienes que confiar en ti—sonrió apenas.

Su trabajo estaba hecho. Había logrado que se cuestionara y ahora, después de un largo camino de desaciertos, podía irse en paz.

—Por favor, te lo suplico, si sabes cómo salvar a Henry, tienes que decírmelo—pidió desesperada, aferrándose a su brazo.

—Emma, eres la elegida, sabrás c…como…solucionarlo—dijo soltando un último suspiro de sus agrietados labios para convertirse en un gran trozo de madera, inerte.

—¡No, no, no te vayas todavía!—lloró, sacudiendo la cama—¡Tienes que decirme como recuperar a Henry!

Se había ido, el muy maldito se había ido, sin decirle una palabra.

—¡Emma, deberíamos volver!—llamó Graham, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Podría habérmelo dicho—sollozó—. Él lo sabía, y se fue..

—Puede ser, pero debemos ir al hospital, Emma. No lograremos nada estando aquí.

Tomándose unos segundos para calmarse, finalmente accedió.

—Sí, tienes razón—se levantó, secando sus lagrimas—. Debemos regresar.

Sin perder más tiempo salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta que los separaba de la calle, el bolsillo de su jean vibró, y Emma quedó petrificada. Lo sacó temblando embargada por el pánico y cuando vio el número del hospital, su corazón definitivamente se paralizó.

—¿Qué ocurre?—casi gritó, sosteniéndose de la puerta.

—Debería venir, su condición ha empeorado—se escuchó del otro lado.

Dejando caer el celular, su cabeza comenzó a girar vertiginoso, y la voz de Graham llamándola como un mantra, fue lo último que su mente pudo comprender cuando sus pies instintivamente comenzaron a correr desesperados por la calle principal.

* * *

 **Volví! Nuevo capítulo, en el próximo se rompe la maldición y comienza el drama** **. Espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

 **Buena semana para todos.**

* * *

 **Saritaiquitostauro:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y gracias por seguirla.

 **Luna de Swan:** Jajaja, me hizo gracia tu comentario. Creo que somos varios los que vamos derechito al lugar rojo, pero bailando felices, ¿no? Jaja. Cuando me decidí a escribir esta historia, también me pregunté lo mismo. Abrazo.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Uhh, te aseguro que habrá pelea y fuerte, pero la maldición se romperá antes. El descontrol salpicará a todos.

 **Byga Kruger:** Regina ya comienza a tomar protagonismo, y a medida que continúen los cap, será esencial su participación.

 **MiloShane:** Tendrán un gran lio…mejor dicho una tormenta mayúscula. Para ellas es totalmente impensado lo que ocurrirá, así que los ataques se verán por todas partes.


	6. Capítulo 6 Perdiendo el control

Capítulo 6

 _Perdiendo el control_

La onda expansiva se extendió a lo largo y ancho de todo Storybrooke.

—¡Un beso de amor verdadero!—exclamó Whale, atónito, recuperando los recuerdos de golpe…como todos en la ciudad.

—¡Tú, lo lograste, lo salvaste!—musitó Regina, conteniendo el aliento.

 _¿Cuántos segundos habían pasado?, ¿qué había ocurrido?_

Emma se vió a sí misma en cámara lenta y lo único que sus oídos podían captar eran murmullos intangibles, retumbando como ecos en cada rincón de la sala.

—No puedo respirar—logró decir al ver que su hijo despertaba, aleteando sus pestañas.

¿Dónde estaba Mary Margaret y Ruby? Hacía un momento estaban de pie, detrás de ella ¿Dónde estaba, por qué se había ido?

Su vista se había nublado, le dolía el pecho.

Había despertado a Henry, pero…¿cómo?

¿Por qué había más gente de la que conocía dentro de la habitación? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué la miraban asombrados?

—¡Mamá, el hechizo se rompió!—dijo Henry con la voz ronca y con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Me salvaste!

Emma giró en redondo y vio a Regina llorando a mares, pidiéndole disculpas a su hijo de todas las maneras posibles.

—Graham…GRAHAMM—gritó, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

—¡Aquí estoy!—se aproximó con velocidad, sosteniéndola del brazo, haciendo que focalizara su vista.

—Necesito salir, necesito encontrarla—dijo a punto de ahogarse.

—Mamá, ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Henry, alarmado.

—Yo que usted, majestad, buscaría un refugio—dijo Azul entrando a la sala como que si fuera la dueña del hospital.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Quién era esa para amenazar en un momento como ese?

Y fue en ese instante que todos sus sentidos cobraron vida.

 _¿Por qué le había dicho majestad? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Mary Margaret?_ , estalló su cabeza.

—¡Ella no se irá a ningún lado!—bramó enloquecida, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Regina se desorbitaron.

—¿Mamá?

Emma se aproximó a Regina en dos zancada, empujando Azul en el proceso.

—Escúchame, sé que quisiste matarme, pero también sé que jamás le harías daño a Henry intencionalmente—le habló directamente, sosteniéndola de los hombros —. Necesito salir, necesito encontrar a Mary Margaret, y necesito hacerlo ya. No espero que lo entiendas, pero debo saber que puedo contar contigo para que no te apartes de él.

—Pero…¿me lo confías después de lo que ha pasado?—preguntó perpleja.

—Si tú eres eso que todo el mundo dice, no existe alguien mejor que tú para cuidarlo….y de verdad que no puedo respirar—jadeó, sosteniéndose el pecho.

—¡Ve!—asintió, por primera vez agradecida—. Esperaremos aquí, y desde ya que nadie le tocará un solo cabello—aseguró dirigiéndose a su hijo.

—Mamá, ¿a dónde vas?—llamó Henry, sentándose en la cama.

—Volveré pronto, lo prometo—le dijo, acercándose para besarlo en la frente.

—Graham cuídalos a ambos, te lo pido por favor—rogó, sabiendo el dilema que corría por sus venas.

Lo solucionaría, pero no ahora.

—Por ti y por tu hijo—aclaró, asintiendo.

—Gracias.

—¡Todos fuera!—dijo sacando su arma para apuntarlos—. No quiero nadie en la habitación… ¡FUERA!

Regina abrazó a Henry para que viera lo menos posible. Emma estaba montando un espectáculo y su hijo temblaba, asustado y sin entender por qué su madre se comportaba de esa forma.

La escena era increíble, y hasta ella misma se preguntó que le estaba ocurriendo para que actuara como si se hubiera vuelto loca…"La salvadora en el bando equivocado", era absolutamente irracional y de no creer. Pero lo que sea que estuviera pasando, le había confiado a Henry y ella le correspondería. Lo protegería hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—¿Te has vuelto loca Emma? Nosotros no somos el enemigo, ella lo es—gritó Archie, apuntando a Regina con un dedo acusador.

—Me importa un soberano cuerno, he dicho FUERAA—bramó.

—Hay una horda esperando para apresarla—dijo Azul, destilando asco.

—Nadie tocará a Regina, porque les juro…—siseó apretando los diente, sin dejar de rozar el gatillo.

—¡Emma, búscala!—apuró Graham, situándose en la puerta para impedir el paso—. ¡Ve, yo me encargo!—dijo desenfundando su propia arma para mantenerlos a raya.

La gente era asfixiante. La calle estaba repleta de persona gritando, buscando a sus seres queridos, llorando…era irreal, y parecía que toda la ciudad estaba en un trance de histeria.

Emma trotó, apartando a un grupo que se había adueñado de la calle y cuando giró para visualizar el restorán de la abuelita…la vió.

Su vestido era inconfundible, y a medida que avanzaba su miedo se expandió intoxicando su sobre exigido cerebro.

—¿Margaret?—gritó, cruzando la calle para llegar a ella.

 _Estaba con David, ¿por qué estaba con ese hombre?_ , debía alejarla de él. Tenía que llegar y sacarla de ahí…llegaría a ella, la tomaría y la apartaría lo más rápido posible de la multitud, así era como su razonamiento le gritaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Emma?—ahogó Blanca, sosteniéndose el pecho—. ¡Emma!—logró decir antes de perder la conciencia, en los brazos de David.

—¡Blanca!—exclamó David, en el momento que Emma intentó sacársela de los brazos—. Está bien, la tengo—dijo, acomodándola en su pecho.

—¿A dónde te la llevas?—inquirió envenenada, apartándose sin saber qué hacer.

Se sentía impotente, quería arrebatársela…le iba a dar un infarto _, ¿así se sentían los ataques de pánico?_

—¡No la toques!—amenazó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Emma?—llamó Ruby, llegando a la carrera al verla del otro lado de la acera completamente sacada y fuera de sí.

—¿Emma?...La llevaré a su apartamento, pero ven conmigo…Fue mucha emoción para todos, pero tu madre querrá verte cuando despierte—dijo sosteniéndola por debajo de sus piernas y espalda para facilitar su traslado. Su hija…su pequeña los había salvado.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima, ¿me escuchas?—gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que varios se giraran a ver la escena.

—Pero, ¿qué dices?—dijo David, desconcertado—. No entiendo que está pasando, pero dejo a Blanca y vengo por ti—aseguró.

—David, lleva a Blanca, yo me encargo de Emma—habló Ruby.

Tenía que hacer que desapareciera de la vista de su amiga. Emma estaba descontrolada y si él daba un paso en falso, estaba segura que terminarían destrozándose en la mitad de la calle.

—De acuerdo—asintió, preocupado por el estado de su hija, pero accediendo a poner a su esposa bajo resguardo.

—¡No, no te la lleves…no me la quites!—lloró desconsolada, cayendo al suelo, viendo como sin dar marcha atrás, se la arrebataba de su lado.

—¡Emma, tranquilízate!—suplicó Ruby, acuclillándose frente a ella y tomando su rostro—. Si no te calmas, te dará un ataque y Henry te necesita, por favor—rogó, obligándola a que la mirara.

—No puedo, siento que me desmayo.

—Respira profundo…eso es. Tienes que serenarte y a pesar de que me importa un demonio que todos nos estén mirando, es conveniente que hagas un esfuerzo para ponerte esa armadura que tú siempre llevas—aconsejó, sabiendo que más de uno estaba sacando conclusiones por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Graham?—paró de llorar de golpe.

—¿Qué con Graham?, ¿quieres que lo llame?—preguntó, apartando su cabello ensopado en sudor.

—No, que ahí viene Graham—dijo poniéndose en pie—. ¡Henry, Regina!—exclamó, al ver a su compañero con el arma en la mano, tratando que nadie se acercara a la supuesta reina malvada, pegando a sus dos protegidos a su espalda.

Emma y Ruby, inmediatamente, corrieron para alcanzarlos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—interrogó limpiándose las lagrimas.

Era consciente que tenía que velar por Henry, y a pesar de que se estuviera muriendo por dentro, haría su mayor esfuerzo para ponerlos a salvo.

—Cambio de planes—habló agitado, seguido por una multitud de personas enardecidas—. No sé a dónde vamos, pero nos vamos. Invadieron la habitación y no me quedó más remedio que sacarlos.

—Querían llevarse a mamá—dijo Henry con los ojos muy abiertos y aun de pijama.

—No tengo mi magia. No sé qué pasa, pero no funciona—chilló Regina, cubriendo a su hijo.

—Mejor, si no esto sería una masacre y no es la idea dejar a la ciudad sin habitantes—dijo Ruby con lógica, mientras avanzaban.

—Será a la antigua, escudo protector y dos armas. Esperemos que sea suficiente—habló Graham, situándose al frente del reducido grupo con su arma en la mano.

—¿Es necesario que apuntes a todos como una loca desquiciada?—inquirió Regina, al ver a Emma posicionándose delante de ella.

—Hasta que tú no puedas defenderte por ti misma, creo que sí. Vamos a tu mansión—decretó.

—¿Y cuando lleguemos a su casa, qué haremos? ¿Nos atrincheraremos como unos delincuentes?—casi gritó Ruby, por encima del alboroto.

—No lo sé, por ahora pensemos en llegar.

—¡Allí va la reina!—gritaban algunos, señalando y avisando a los demás.

—¡Hay que detenerla!—se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

—Hay una manada completa atenta a mis órdenes—contó Graham, atento a cualquier loco que se interpusiera.

—¿Una manda?, ¿de qué estás hablando?—dijo Emma, viendo en todas direcciones.

—¿Tú familia de lobos?—se animó a suponer Regina, la cual era la única que más o menos sabía su historia.

—No, ellos murieron hace años, de quienes hablo simplemente me siguen, yo los entiendo y ellos a mí.

—Perfecto, lo explicas después—cortó Emma, frenándose un momento, antes de cortar camino por un callejón abandonado.

—No entiendo por qué nos estamos escapando—dijo Henry, aferrándose a la chaqueta de Emma.

—Porque quieren venganza, Henry—dijo Ruby, acelerando el paso, cubriendo la espalda de Regina—.Tu madre arruinó muchas vidas y ahora ellos quieren devolverle el favor.

—Te guste o no, tienes una madre buena y otra mala, y vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con eso, chico—reflexionó Emma, con su hijo pegado a su cintura y Regina detrás de él .

—A pesar de que hicieras cosas espantosas, no quiero que te lastimen, mamá—se giró asustado, buscando los ojos de la morena.

—Estaremos bien, cariño—aseguró, impotente de no poder solucionarlo como a ella le hubiera gustado.

—No lo harán, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño, lo prometo—aseguró Emma, apretando su mano por un momento.

—¡Allí está nuestra casa!—señaló Henry, divisándola al final del callejón.

—Una última carrera y llegamos—avisó Graham, observando como unas treinta personas intentaban llegar a la puerta de la mansión por la calle paralela—. ¡Corramos ahora, sino será un caos!

* * *

—Esa gente no se irá—avisó Ruby con preocupación, corriendo a penas las cortinas.

—Lo harán—aseguró Regina—. Quieren cazarme, pero ninguno es tan estúpido como para atreverse a atacar la casa donde se encuentra la salvadora y su hijo.

—Espero que tengas razón, no quiero quedarme a vivir aquí—soltó, soplando frustrada.

—Ah, porque yo estoy emocionadísima—escupió Regina.

—¿Emma?—llamó Graham, hablando con su mirada.

Había cumplido, ahora necesitaba que su compañera le ayudara a recuperar su vida.

—¡Regina! ¡Devuélvele el corazón!—soltó, enfrentándola, sin aceptar una negativa. Henry se lo había repetido tantas veces, que supuso que era justamente eso lo que su compañero reclamaba y sin analizarlo, lo dijo sin más—. Se lo debes, él también se arriesgó por ti.

—¿Esta era la vieja que no podías dejar de ver?—chilló Ruby, mirándolo como para matarlo.

—¿Perdón?—reaccionó la morena, desfigurada.

—¡Sí, tú!, que te veas como de treinta no quita que tengas como setenta años—dijo, soltando la lengua.

—Oh, disculpa, está hablando la mujer que se babea—contraatacó, adelantándose un paso —. Si te conviertes en perra y rompes algo de esta casa, lo pagas—advirtió, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

—Mamá,—llamó Henry, frenando la disputa— en el hospital me prometiste que intentarías compensar todo lo que habías hecho, por favor, este es el momento de demostrarlo—suplicó, apretando su mano.

Regina quedó en silencio por un momento. _¡Maldita sea!_ , rumió en su mente, ¿por qué iba a ceder? Ella nunca lo hacía, pero…los ojos de cachorro de su hijo, el único ser sobre la tierra que podía interferir en sus decisiones, la arrastraron a una sola respuesta:

—En mi estudio, en el primer cajón a la derecha se encuentra la maldita caja—gruñó, asimilando que a partir de ese momento ya no tendría más a su juguete sexual.

Graham corrió por el pasillo, dejándolos en la sala principal.

—Gracias, mamá—sonrió Henry, aún sosteniendo su mano, agradecido.

—Es un buen comienzo—asintió Emma, cabeceando para saber si podía sentarse.

Le temblaban las piernas y creía que si permanecía más tiempo de pie, su presión colapsaría.

—Sí, ya, para mí es el principio del fin—dijo la morena, haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicándole a Emma, el sillón del living.

Diez minutos y la gente seguía atestada esperando la voluntaria salida de la reina malvada…algo que por supuesto no iba a suceder.

—Este gesto no soluciona todo lo que me has hecho vivir, pero gracias—dijo Graham, apareciendo con paso lento y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Regina asintió con sequedad.

El cazador había recuperado su corazón y ahora todo se le hacía extraño y doloroso.

Ruby se acercó y con una sonrisa, lo ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera asimilarlo.

—A pesar de que creas que te sientes fantástico, recién acabas de salir de emergencia. Ve a recostarte—ordenó Emma, mirando a Henry que no quería perderse de nada.

—Tu madre tiene razón, tu cuarto está como lo dejaste. Trata de descansar, te llamaremos para la cena—animó Regina para que subiera las escaleras.

—Este ha sido el día más emocionante y aunque no sucedió como creí, pienso que será genial a partir de ahora—dijo, marchándose a su habitación.

—El día más emocionante…—repitió Emma, mirando a la nada, obligándose a permanecer en ese sillón.

—Todos hubieran imaginado que estarías feliz y abrazándote con tus abandónicos padres—soltó Regina, después de unos minutos.

—¡Cállate!—se levantó como resorte para señalarla, dejando que, nuevamente, sus sentimientos salieran a borbollones—. ¡Ellos no son mis padres! Ella, no es…, no lo es, ¿está claro?—bramó, con la respiración entre cortada—. Mary Margaret no es..No puede ser lo que ustedes dicen—sollozó, dejándose caer en el sillón, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Alguien me puede decir qué demonios está pasando?—inquirió Regina, mirándolos de a uno.

Ruby, abandonó su asiento que compartía con Graham y se sentó junto a su amiga para sobar su espalda, haciendo círculos tranquilizadores.

—Ella está con David…se la llevó…me la quitó, Ruby. El está cuidándola cuando debería ser yo..—las palabras salían de su boca sin poderlas frenar.

—Estaba desmayada, Emma—tranquilizó, Ruby—. Ya podrás hablar con ella, te lo aseguro, pero tienes que calmarte. No puedes presentarte en el apartamento en el estado en que te encuentras—aconsejó.

—¡Alto ahí! ,—frenó Regina, alzando sus manos—. Acaso tú, ¿estás enamorada de…?, ¿tú y ella?... ¡Por…todos..los…cielos!—se atragantó a punto de desmayarse también, con los ojos a punto de salírseles—. ¡Necesito un whiskey, doble, no…mejor triple!—dijo shokeada, sacudiendo levente la cabeza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio—. ¿Alguien más necesita uno? Sí, seguro que todos beberemos, ¿no?—atropelló las palabras, dándolo por sentado.

—Trae la botella—propuso Ruby, aprobando la idea.

—Yo también—alzó la mano Graham, asintiendo desde el sillón más chico.

—Para ti, un vaso grande—decretó mirando a Emma para girarse hacia el mini bar del vestíbulo.

* * *

 **Volví, y sí, Emma se puso como loca. Regina se enteró, el cazador recuperó su corazón. Y David le arrebató a Margaret…Todo un desastre.**

 **Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comente y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Luna de Swan:** Blanca quedó en shock, y se desmayó sin poder hablar con Emma. Ahora David se la llevó, veremos qué pasa cuando esté consciente. Regina y Emma ayudándose mutuamente…era una pequeña sorpresita.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Un poquito malvada, pero poquito jajaja **.** Emma tuvo todas las intenciones de buscarla y llevársela de ahí, pero David le ganó de mano. Ahora tenemos que esperar a que Blanca se recomponga y ver como lo afrontan.


	7. Capítulo 7 Despedida anunciada

Capítulo 7

 _Despedida anunciada_

¿Desde cuándo su casa se había convertido en un desfiladero de gente? ¡Oh, sí, ya lo recordaba!, desde que había envenenado accidentalmente a su hijo, veinticuatro horas atrás, y Emma la había perdonado. ¿Estaba en deuda? No precisamente. Pero sino trataba de limar asperezas, perdería a Henry, de eso estaba segura.

Ahora no solo estaba su hijo nuevamente con ella, Emma, se había adueñado del sillón, convirtiéndose en una maraña de desconsuelo y Graham, su antiguo juguete sexual, rondaba su mansión como si todos fueran amigos de la infancia. Y por supuesto no podía faltar Ruby, su nueva y flamante novia…porque por mucho que se esforzaran por ocultarlo, era más que evidente que estaban enrollados.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?—distrajo Henry, colocándose en su visión periférica.

—Sí, cariño—contestó con dulzura y acomodando su cabello—. Ve a preparar tu mochila, Graham te llevará al colegio—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Era frustrante no poder hacerse cargo de su propio hijo, pero los habitantes de la ciudad aun estaban enardecidos y a pesar de que habían tenido una noche tranquila y sin ningún percance, eso no significaba que estaban esperando la más pequeña de las oportunidades para apresarla. Debían tomar todas las precauciones y una de ellas era que por ahora, Graham se encargaría de que los estudios de Henry no se vieran afectados por la complicada situación.

—Está bien—aceptó, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, rumbo a su habitación.

—Se autoproclamó sheriff—susurró Graham, comprobando que Henry ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y no lo escuchaba—. Sabíamos que sería un descontrol. Así qué ahora lo tengo de compañero o eso creo, tal vez hasta me despide—resopló, sentándose frente a Emma, con clara preocupación.

—No lo creo, conservarás tu puesto. David no es tan idiota como para desplazarte—descartó Regina, uniéndose a la conversación —. ¿Y la alcaldía?—quiso saber con un mohín de disgusto.

Era más que obvio que ahora que el hechizo se había roto, su adorada oficina ya estaría atestada y usurpada por esos incompetentes.

—Blanca—contestó Graham.

—Mary Margaret—corrigió Emma, acurrucada y envuelta en una manta, como había permanecido desde que habían llegado.

—Mary Margaret—asintió—. Aunque ella todavía no lo sabe. David está manejando todo como si..

—¿Cómo si fuera el príncipe?—Regina terminó la frase por él, rodando los ojos.

—Y con Azul siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos como la reina madre—dijo asteado.

No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que habían recuperado la memoria y cierto sector ya estaba haciendo planes como si la ciudad siempre hubiera estado en sus manos…daban asco tan solo verlos. Lo más lógico era que estuvieran rencontrándose con sus familias, no arrancándose los ojos por quien iba a ser el nuevo jefe supremo, a partir de ahora.

—¿Quién es Azul?—preguntó Emma, estrechando sus cejas y sentándose a penas para beber un sorbo del café que había preparado Regina, momentos antes.

—La reina de las hadas, la madre superiora—contó su compañero.

—Con razón te amenazó en el hospital—dijo, mirando a la morena y uniendo cabos.

—Sí, me aprecia un montón—ironizó, alzando una de sus cejas.

—Margaret no aceptará la alcaldía—aseguró Emma, pensando en esa nueva posibilidad.

—No estaría tan segura—negó Regina, recordando a la antigua Blanca.

—Si ella no acepta, David es capaz de hacer de alcalde, sheriff y todo lo que pueda renómbralo como el nuevo y único príncipe de Storybrooke.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. La reina siempre ha sido Blanca, perdón Mary Margaret,—se corrigió, observando a Emma de reojo— él no sabe liderar y no lo sabrá nunca. Storybrooke se terminará derrumbando.

—¡Estoy listo!—avisó Henry, apareciendo en la sala y cortando de golpe la conversación.

—De acuerdo—asintió el cazador, poniéndose en marcha—. Ruby lo traerá de regreso—avisó, despidiéndose de las dos mujeres, pronto para emprender el camino al colegio.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó por toda la mansión y como ya habían pasado por ello, unas cuantas piedras en los ventanales, carteles con insultos poco originales, gritos hasta altas horas de la madrugada…Emma no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para ver de quien se trataba esta vez.

Regina salió de su estudio y haciendo sonar sus tacos, se dirigió a la entrada.

—Blanca, tocando mi puerta—recibió, arrugando su labio en un gesto de puro desprecio.

—Regina…—contestó, alzando su rostro, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—¿Y bien?

—Vengo por Emma—hizo saber.

—Por supuesto—asintió con falsa cortesía —. Adelante, eso que ves allí, que parece una loca en tratamiento, es Emma—señaló con su brazo al final de la sala.

—Tu madre se ha dignado a venir—avisó, al sillón donde estaba recostada.

—¡REGINAA!—gritó poniéndose de pie, pero cuando la vio aparecer detrás de la pared que separaba la sala, su corazón se detuvo, olvidándose hasta de su nombre.

—Sí, si… ya me largo de mi propia sala—dijo Regina, agitando su mano y subiendo las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación.

—¡Margaret!—se acercó, sin saber que hacer o qué decir.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, en lo de Regina?—fue lo primero que se le escapó de sus labios—. ¿Por qué justo aquí?—quiso saber, con un dejo de reproche.

—P..por Henry—logró contestar—. ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué fuera al apartamento?

Blanca guardó silencio y agachó su cabeza.

Y fue entonces que Emma se dio cuenta…Estaba distante y se notaba que estaba luchando para no acercarse más de lo debido. Su peor miedo se materializó frente a sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, su respiración se hizo irregular y dificultosa…Mary Margaret venía a despedirse.

—Me contó Ruby lo que pasó ayer—cambió de tema, mordiéndose el labio.

—Sí, me desquicié—confesó, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos.

—Debemos hablar, Emma—levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, por primera vez desde que había pisado la mansión.

—¿Te quedarás con él?—preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás, conteniendo su llanto.

—Es tu padre, y muere por verte—ahogó sus palabras.

—¡NO LO ES!—gritó, contrayendo su rostro.

—¡Emma!—llamó, con dulzura.

—Dime que no te mueres por mis besos, por mis caricias y te dejaré vivir en paz—dijo, apretando sus parpados para no caer devastada.

No podía estar sucediendo. No podía aceptar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y lo que sus sentidos les estaban gritando…quería huir de ella.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?—preguntó Blanca, dejando que la angustia se adueñara de su agitado pecho.

—¡La maldita verdad!—gritó, acercándose nuevamente y poniéndose de rodillas, frente a ella—. Quiero que seas sincera conmigo—pidió, desgarrada, buscando sus ojos.

—No, no puedo..—negó, comenzando a llorar y a temblar, sin control.

—¡DÍMELO!—exigió, abrazándola y pegando el rostro a su vientre.

—No puedo admitir que estoy completamente enferma—lloró como nunca antes—. Porque así me siento, Emma…

—Por favor,—rogó, dejando que sus lágrimas rodaran libremente—necesito saberlo. Ya no le importaba suplicar y mendigar una simple respuesta. Su vida se había ido por el caño.

—Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero eres mi hija…MI HIJA, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?—chilló, conteniendo las ganas de acariciar su dorado cabello.

Blanca cerró lo ojo un momento, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que sus sentidos no les fallaran. No quería terminar nuevamente desmayada, debía ser fuerte por ella…solo por ella. Su vida estaba de cabeza. Había recuperado a su hija, para perderla en el mismo momento.

—¡Dioses, no me hagan esto!—imploró Emma, alzando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. No me dejes, por favor. Tú no eres mi madre, solo…solo Mary Margaret… ¿por qué de todas las mujeres en este planeta, tenías que ser justamente tú?—preguntó al aire, con su pecho doliéndole como nunca en la vida.

Blanca, llevó su temblorosa mano a su mejilla y enjuagando sus lágrimas, la acarició, llorando con ella. Su alma se había partido y ahora tendría que vivir sabiendo que jamás podría recuperar esa parte perdida.

—¿Te acostarás con él, dejarás que te toque? No, no me lo digas—se arrepintió de preguntar, pegando el rostro a su estomago. No quería escucharlo.

—David está durmiendo en el sillón. aunque no sabe el motivo, me ha dado mi espacio—tranquilizó con tristeza—. Es un buen hombre, Emma.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿esto quiere decir que tú…permitirás que viva contigo?—interrogó, deseando que fuera solo un horrible sueño, del cual en breve, despertaría en sus brazos con su hermosa sonrisa iluminando su día.

Blanca, prefirió no contestar. No sabía que iba a ser de su vida a partir de ahora y mucho menos que pasaría con David. No podía darle una respuesta.

—No puedo perderte, no me hagas esto. Haré lo que pidas, nos esconderemos..no sé, podríamos ir a vivir a un lugar en donde nadie nos conozca, ni sepan quienes somos, pero no me abandones—suplicó, soltando su cintura para tomar sus manos entre las de ella, en un acto desesperado.

—¡Emma, maldición!—exclamó, acuclillándose para quedar a su altura —. Te di la vida, ¿cómo le explico a mi conciencia que lo único que deseo es que mi hija me haga suya?—inquirió, no esperando una respuesta—. ¡Te tuve en mi vientre, por todos los cielos!—trató de que entrara en razón—. ¡Te lo imploro, esto no es correcto!—quiso que comprendiera, aunque ni ella misma pudiera hacerlo—. Perdóname, pero yo …no puedo seguir adelante.

—¡No, no te vayas!—rogó al verla alejarse de sus brazos y aun de rodillas.

—Perdóname, Emma—dijo girándose, y saliendo de ahí con el corazón estrujado.

Cuando había nacido, la había abandonado para salvarla y darle una oportunidad…y ahora estaba repitiendo la historia, solo que ese día se había dado cuenta de que no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara…el destino estaba empecinado en separar sus caminos.

—No, no lo escojas a él, por favor, regresa…—gritó de rodillas, viendo como la puerta se cerraba, y con ella, su última esperanza.

—¡Ey, ey, ey!—dijo Regina, bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Había esperado para hacer acto de presencia y ahora que Blanca se había marchado, creyó oportuno aparecer.

—La perdí, la perdí, Regina…—repitió al ver a la morena, acercándose a ella.

—¡Shh, tranquila!—se acuclilló, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Jamás había consolado a alguien y no tenía ni la básica idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿En qué momento había dejado sus planes de hacerla desaparecer de la vida de su hijo? ¿Ahora se dedicaba a ser el pañuelo personal de la hija de su enemiga? Eso no tenía ningún sentido…bueno, tampoco el hecho de que esa mujer, desplomada en su living estuviera muerta de amor por su madre, ni que ella misma no pudiera defenderse de unos simples y patéticos pueblerinos…todo estaba de cabeza, y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era sobrellevarlo con altura o por lo menos, con paciencia…mucha paciencia, algo que jamás había tenido, si era sincera.

—No te preocupes, todo se solucionará—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—No, todo irá a peor—lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

Y tenía que reconocerlo, Emma estaba en lo cierto…este era el principio de una nueva maldición: la pura realidad, cargada de venganza. Un pueblo repleto de personas a las cuales ella misma se había encargado de arruinarles la vida.

* * *

Estaba tratando de mantenerse en pie por su hijo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir las ganas de marcharse. Tomar su auto, su chaqueta y salir de Storybrooke a toda velocidad…escapar siempre se le había dado bien.

Emma suspiró viendo las escaleras. Hacía una hora, más o menos, que Henry había caído rendido después de un día agotador.

—Es un buen niño y es gracias a ti—reconoció la rubia.

—Puedo ser la reina malvada, pero jamás dejé que influyera en la crianza de Henry.

—Yo solo te conozco como la alcaldesa, y como la madre de mi hijo. A pesar de que nos quisimos arrancar los ojos, en más de una ocasión, me tranquiliza saber que fue un niño querido—suspiró desdichada.

Su vida siempre había sido un desastre tras otro…sus padres la habían abandonado, dejándola a su suerte; había vivido en la calle, innumerables veces; había pasado frío y hambre; luego Neal, a quien prefería no recordar en absoluto…había dado a su hijo y ahora que lo había recuperado, su existencia volvía a derrumbarse como una castillo de naipes.

—Es increíble, todos quieren matarme y tú aquí, en mi living, agradeciéndome—dijo Regina, negando, aun pareciéndole irreal—. Soy lo que dicen, soy la persona más horrible que puedas imaginarte…tu negación no va ayudarte—aconsejó—. Y no me malentiendas, quiero que Henry esté aquí, es mi hijo y lo amo, pero no comprendo cómo no reparas en la posibilidad que atente contra todos, incluyéndote—dijo, evidentemente no confiando en ella misma.

—Te lo dije en la clínica, sé que no le harías daño jamás—dijo completamente convencida de sus palabras. Su radar nunca le fallaba y Regina podía ser el monstruo más sádico del universo, pero no con Henry, en eso estaba cien por ciento segura—. Si eres esa persona horrible que tanto recalcas, hoy no lo demostraste.

—Bueno…la situación también me desbordó—confesó, resoplando—. Y no tengo mis poderes—dijo, intentando por enésima vez, conjurar una bola de fuego, sin resultado.

—Es un alivio, no estoy preparada para ver tu magia y terminar de desquiciarme—admitió, sintiendo como su estomago se contraía con un agudo calambre. No había podido probar bocado en todo el día a pesar de la insistencia de su hijo.

—¿Volverás a…?

—No, Ruby buscará mis cosas en la mañana—cortó, negando—. ¿Sabes quién es ella?—desvió el tema—. Lo que quiero decir es quién es ella en ese mundo de donde vienen…No tuve tiempo de preguntarle.

—Roja—contestó, aceptando su reticencia.

—¿Caperucita roja?—preguntó asombrada. Para su cerebro aun seguía siendo una locura descabellada y sin sentido—. ¿Y el lobo, quién se supone que es?

—También es ella—contó.

—Oh, por eso la trataste de perra—analizó, recordando lo cuentos que había leído y películas que había visto… _la realidad siempre supera a la ficción_ , concluyó.

—Sí, de todos modos fue en doble sentido—alzó su ceja.

—Sí, lo entendí.

Emma quedó en silencio, mirando a la nada. Su mente podía estar en un solo sitio, ese que ahora ocupaba otra persona.

Regina suspiró y levantándose del sillón, dejando su copa de vino vacía, sobre la mesa, concluyó que necesitaba un baño relajante y descansar después de tanto estrés.

—Aunque no aprecie demasiado mi sillón, creo que no es conveniente que sigas durmiendo allí—habló, sobresaltándola.

—Descuida, me quedaré en el auto. Lo estacionaré en el frente—se apresuró a decir, levantándose para salir a tomar aire y estirar las piernas.

—Tengo una habitación independiente. está conectada a la casa por el pasillo, pero tiene su propia entrada por el costado—detuvo—. Puedes quedarte ahí—propuso.

Regina lo había meditado durante la tarde, llegando a la alocada conclusión que sería lo más lógico y coherente, dada las circunstancias.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo—dijo con sorpresa.

Era consciente que no podía marcharse, no podía permitir que apresaran a Regina y por eso había llegado aceptar que hasta que ella no recuperara lo que sea que tuviera, no se iría. Pero nunca se imaginó que le ofreciera una habitación…era una desgraciada manipuladora que había intentado asesinarla, no había dudas, pero no tenía alternativa. Y le importaba un soberano cuerno si todo el pueblo estaba en su contra, su hijo estaba antes que cualquiera y si él había sido amado y cuidado por esa mujer a la que todos llamaban la reina malvada, confiaba ciegamente que no había lugar más seguro que allí, donde su niño estaba a salvo de esa fila interminable de supuestos buenos clamando venganza.

—Es verdad, no tengo por qué hacerlo, pero también sé que Henry te necesita y será bueno para él tenerte cerca—dijo, convencida —. Ten, aquí están las llaves de la puerta trasera y por supuesto que está equipada. Sabanas limpias, un pequeño baño privado y todo lo que puedas llegar a necesitar.

—Gracias—expresó, sincera.

—He recibido más gracias en estas veinticuatro horas que en todos los años que he vivido. No sé qué hacer con tanto desborde de afecto—ironizó, rodando los ojos.

Emma sonrió apenas. Regina había sido su peor pesadilla desde que había pisado Storybrooke, pero debía reconocerlo, se sentía aliviada de contar con ella aunque solo fuera para discutir y estar en un desacuerdo contante.

—¿Por casualidad no tendrás algo para dormir?—preguntó antes de ir a su nueva habitación—. Es que yo no sé si podré…

—No soy quien para inmiscuirme, pero…dale tiempo—aconsejó—. No es algo fácil de digerir, y aunque yo la deteste con toda el alma, tengo que ser sincera…en este momento la compadezco—dijo, dándose la vuelta para sacar del cajón de la cómoda, al costado de la entrada, un pequeño blíster de pastillas.

—Para mí nunca será mi madre—suspiró, sosteniendo las pastillas, agradecida.

—Lo entiendo, tú nunca llegaste a conocerla como tal porque yo te arranqué de sus brazos cuando naciste—confesó, pero intuyendo que ya sabía la historia por el libro de Henry.

—No puedo culparte por algo que no asimilo y no asimilaré nunca—razonó, torciendo los labios—. Encontré a la mujer de mi vida y la perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es lo único que puedo concluir, y no comprendo cómo esta pesadilla comenzó—se mordió el labio para controlar la angustia que avanzaba sin tregua, alojándose en el centro de su pecho.

—Ten presente esto, Blanca perdió a su esposo, a su hija, a su amante, a su amiga y compañera de vida… todo en un mismo día. ¿Si tú estás que te mueres por los rincones, cómo se sentirá ella en este momento?—finalizó, despidiéndose y dejando la pregunta en el aire.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Bueno, estaba cantado, ¿no? Blanca se puso un freno y Emma se quiere morir. Veremos cuánto dura esta situación. Regina, poco a poco, está cediendo a una inesperada realidad…como dijo ella misma: Ayudando a la hija de su enemiga.**

 **Espero que les gustara y como siempre comenten. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Ragamuffin47:** Oh, Regina hará más que apoyar la relación entre ellas dos. Henry, por ahora, estará al margen, pero veremos cuando se entere cómo reacciona.

 **Luna de Swan:** Jajaja, somos varios los que tendremos que sacar numero en la barca de Caronte y creo que yo soy una de las primeras en subir jajaja.

 **MiloShane:** Sí, pobre Emma, y sigue sufriendo. Blanca tomó una decisión y fue alejarse de ella. Tendremos que esperar para ver como sigue.

 **Delvalle156:** Regina tomará protagonismo a medida que avance la historia. Será una parte importante para que se desarrolle esta relación.

 **Guest:** Jajaja, me alegra que te guste la pareja, a pesar de que bueno…nos iremos todos al lugar caliente y rojo jaja.


	8. Capítulo 8 Un collar mágico

Capítulo 8

 _Un collar mágico_

 **Un mes y una semana después.**

—¿Cuánto está pesando?, ¿cuarenta…cuarenta y cinco kilos?—preguntó Graham, aceptando la copa de vino.

—No sé qué hacer. Siempre lidié con un niño, nunca me tocó hacerme responsable de una adulta con depresión—masculló, tomándose el rostro con claro gesto de agotamiento mental.

La habitación independiente y al costado de la mansión se había convertido en un pozo donde Emma se había dejado hundir hasta el fondo. Ya no salía, tampoco comía y lo más preocupante era que no tenía intenciones de querer asimilar y superar lo que estaba atravesando, por lo menos, no por su cuenta.

Graham y Ruby habían hecho lo imposible, hasta se habían ofrecido para conseguirle a alguien a quien pudiera confiarle lo que estaba sintiendo y así poder comenzar a sanar, pero se había negado rotundamente. Cada día Henry trataba de animarla y aunque no sabía que ocurría con su madre, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que se sintiera mejor.

Una cosa era segura, Emma solo reaccionaba por sentimientos extremos y cuando David se presentó la primera vez en la mansión, reclamando ver a su hija, el poco juicio que aún conservaba, explotó en furia contenida. Definitivamente, Emma jamás lo vería como su padre, y si no hubiera sido por Regina que la detuvo en el momento justo cuando su gran bocota iba a ser la responsable de generar el mayor de los desastres, el príncipe encantador hubiera terminado divorciado y probablemente desfigurado.

Sí, la situación se había salido de control y no tenían la remota idea de qué harían a partir de ahora.

—He intentado hablar con Blanca, pero...

—Ella no vendrá—aseguró la morena.

—Ni Ruby ha podido hablar con ella—contó con frustración. Ella siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Blanca y a pesar de la insistencia, la negativa y el acoso constante de David, la habían hecho desistir.

—Eso sí es extraño,—razonó Regina—siempre han tenido una muy buena relación.

—No puedo culparla—dijo, torciendo los labios—. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si vieras su estado, esta demacrada. David no la deja respirar—le confesó, bajando la voz por las dudas que Emma escuchara la conversación.

—¿Sospechará algo?—preguntó con inquietud.

—No lo creo, pienso que sólo no acepta la idea de que no es como antes. Antes del hechizo, me refiero—aventuró.

—Esto es una bomba de tiempo, estallará y salpicará a todos—dijo consciente de que sería un escándalo mayúsculo…

Ya podía imaginarse a todos escandalizados y dando cátedra de moral. Después del shock inicial, acusarían al primero que se cruzara y por supuesto, ella era la primera candidata a llevarse las responsabilidades a pesar de que no tuviera nada que ver con nada, y aunque fuera una completa estupidez pensar que alguien las había obligado a enamorarse, todos creerías justamente eso. La reina malvada siempre era la moneda repetida cuando algo ocurría, y para ser sincera… ya estaba acostumbrada.

—No comprendo cómo aun no te han bloqueado tus cuentas—habló Graham, cambiando de tema.

—Querido, ellos llevan solo un mes liderando esta ciudad, yo me hice cargo durante veintiocho años. Te aseguro que mis cuentas están más seguras que las mazmorras de mi antiguo castillo.

—Es un alivio, Henry no debería pagar por..

—Sí, dilo,—animó— por mi causa. Desde luego que no, por eso me he tomado la molestia de asegurar cada detalle.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Tú loba?—indagó, elevando a penas el labio.

Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de no tenerlo cuando se le antojaba desahogarse.

—Adaptándose a la idea de que ahora todos la consideran una traidora. No ha perdido el trabajo solo porque su abuela es la dueña, pero cada vez se le está haciendo más difícil lidiar con la gente.

—Y cada vez se pondrá peor—suspiró, pensando en el futuro de su hijo.

Storybrooke se había convertido, de la noche a la mañana, en tierra de nadie.

—Jamás creí que diría esto, pero son todo unos imbéciles, hipócritas—escupió, verdaderamente molesto—. No se han molestado en pensar en Henry, solo rumean lo fallida que ha resultado ser la supuesta salvadora y lo que tan rápido, la reina malvada ha conseguido nuevos aliados.

—¿No lo entiendes?, ellos pensaron que al romper la maldición, Emma estaría encantada de ayudarles, pero, ¿quién podría imaginarse lo que nosotros sabemos?

—Yo le di consejos para conquistarla—murmuró, sorbiendo otro trago.

—No sé si reírme o compadecerte—sonrió de lado, negando.

—Pero aunque no lo creas, no me causa ningún repele. No lo sé, tal vez es porque conocí más a Blanca, siendo Mary Margaret, o quizás porque ella y Emma aparentan la misma edad y no parecen madre e hija. No estoy seguro, pero para mí, decidan lo que decidan, seguirán siendo las de antes—dijo con sinceridad.

—Yo he hecho cosas peores, un incesto no es motivo para ponerme nerviosa y comenzar hacer arcadas—se encogió de hombros—. Pero tengo que ser sincera, cuando lancé mi maldición jamás imaginé un final como este.

—Yo diría, sin equivocarme, que esto recién comienza—aseguró.

—Nunca, ni en mis más ilusorios sueños imaginé estar sentada en el living de mi casa, conversando contigo como si nos agradáramos…y no precisamente estoy hablando del sexo—confesó sin pudor alguno.

Graham la había visto tantas veces desnuda, que ya ni recordaba desde cuando había dejado de importarle el tacto que una dama debería conservar delante de un hombre.

—Tu hijo y Emma han dado una nueva dirección en nuestras relaciones.

—Ni que lo digas—suspiró, levantándose para servir una segunda ronda.

Rellenando nuevamente las dos copas, volvió acomodándose en el sillón.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?—quiso saber con curiosidad—. A tu corazón, me refiero—especificó, señalando su pecho

—No es fácil, fueron muchos años.

—Lo siento—se le escaparon las palabras antes de poder analizar lo que realmente había dicho.

—Me costará un tiempo asimilarlo, pero increíblemente, te he perdonado—dijo con una mueca.

Regina se mordió el labio interno y sonrió a penas. Su vida siempre se había regido por la venganza y ensañamiento desmedido, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había agradecido o hablado con sinceridad…tal vez nunca, y por primera vez sintió que las palabras de Emma cobraban un nuevo y espeluznante significado: un nuevo comienzo, así se resumía. Y quizá no estaba preparada para lo que realmente implicaba ser lo que Henry le suplicaba que intentara, `pero daría ese paso por él…y aunque no estuviera segura de poder lograrlo, su hijo merecía el esfuerzo.

* * *

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?—preguntó Regina, entrando en la habitación de Henry.

—No, ya te perdoné lo del hojaldre. Y ya te dije que a pesar de lo que seas, te querré igual—contestó, pero con clara irritación—. Además me prometiste que te esforzarías para cambiar y confío en ti—aseguró, cabizbajo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?—quiso saber, cerrando la puerta.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué mamá no quiere ver a los abuelos?—soltó su malestar.

—Es complicado, cariño—contestó, tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho, pero antes vivíamos en el apartamento y estaba todo bien, ¿qué cambió?—preguntó angustiado—. La abuela me pregunta todos los días por ella, y no comprendo porque no puedo decirle que se preocupa y mucho. ¿Acaso ellas están peleadas?—interrogó, sentado en su cama y con la mirada más triste.

—Tu madre necesita tiempo para asimilarlo—explicó lo mejor que pudo, sentándose a su lado— . Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, ya verás que pronto se le pasará—quiso convencerle, sintiendo como su vena estaba a punto de explotar.

Tendría que entrar en acción, esta situación ya era demasiado. Su hijo estaba sufriendo y no estaba dispuesta a ver una sola lágrima resbalar por su pequeño rostro.

—Ya no sale de esa habitación. Dijiste que se le pasaría, pero no fue así—negó con sus ojos vidriosos—. Es mi culpa—sollozó, sintiéndose responsable.

—Pero, ¿qué dices?—exclamó, acercándose para sobar su espalda—. Claro que no—aseguró sin dudarlo.

—¡Sí, lo es!—afirmó, limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia—. Si yo no hubiera insistido y comido tu pastel, ella no se hubiera visto obligada a romper la maldición, y tal vez ahora estaría feliz viviendo en el apartamento con la abuela—explicó con una angustiosa inocencia.

—En todo caso, la culpa sería mía. No tendría que haber preparado ese pastel, en primer lugar—reconoció, con una mueca de verdadera culpabilidad.

Había estado a punto de perder a su hijo por sus irrefrenables instintos, era algo que cargaría por siempre.

—Quiero de vuelta a mi madre—lloró, abrazándose a Regina.

—Y yo prometo que la tendrás—dijo con toda seguridad, acunándolo en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello—. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que vuelva a ser como antes, te doy mi palabra.

* * *

Nunca en su vida había sido una mujer dependiente, pero era consciente que salir sola y caminar por las calles de la ciudad, no era una opción.

Aunque su magia, poco a poco, se iba manifestando, Regina aun no lograba restablecerla del todo y no podía arriesgarse a que la apresaran por no querer admitir, y muy a su pesar, que necesitaba un respaldo.

Por lo tanto, con el abrigo perfectamente alineado y acomodando su cabello por tercera vez, se dirigió a la puerta para recibirla.

—¡Lista para ir de compras!—sonrió con sorna al ver a Ruby en el recibidor de su mansión.

—Dime que es una maldita broma, que no me has llamado para hacerte de guardaespaldas solo por que se te antojó comprarte zapatos nuevos—habló con todas las intenciones de ahorcarla.

—Zapatos no, querida…ropa de maestra—corrigió, pasando llave.

—¿Eh..?—formuló, siguiéndola hasta el auto.

Después de dos interminables horas, Regina y Ruby regresaron con lo necesario.

—No sé, me parece una locura—opinó Ruby, preocupada.

—¿Y qué siguieres?—se giró para verla dejando las bolsas al costado de la puerta.

—¿Y si en vez de ayudarla, la desestabiliza más?

—Es un riesgo que correré.

—¿Te vestirás ya?—preguntó, observando cómo sacaba las prendas, una por una, y las colocaba sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Por supuesto—dijo, quitándole las etiquetas—. ¿Qué tal este?—quiso saber, mostrándole un conjunto color crema con estampado en verde olivo y un saco de hilo fino, marrón oscuro.

—Sí..No lo sé. Supongo que está bien—arrugó la frente.

—Sí, este me parece el más adecuado—asintió, apartándolo del resto y sacando unas zapatillas negras y chatitas para combinarlas.

—No te preocupes por Henry, mañana cuando se levante lo traigo para que desayune con ustedes.

—Eso si logro que salga del cuarto.

—Crucemos los dedos.

—¡Toma!—dijo, lanzándole una de las bolsas.

—¿Es tu manera de agradecerme por hacerte de niñera?—dijo atajando la bolsa y sacando de ella una preciosa blusa, color durazno.

—¿Qué, no te gusta?—habló con tosquedad.

—Claro que me gusta—contestó, guardándola nuevamente—. Pero que conste, aun me caes mal—aclaró.

—Menos mal que es mutuo—elevó su nariz, mirándola de lado.

Después de preparar a Henry, su mochila y libros, Regina se despidió, besándolo unas cuatrocientas veces antes de dejarlo marchar.

—Que no coma mucho en la cena..—dijo por onceava vez—. Y Ahhh, tampoco le den dulces, ni gaseosa solo jugo natural, y recuerda que le gusta dormir con una luz encendida..

—¡Ya, ya, ya!—frenó Ruby, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tu hijo estará bien, relájate mujer—suplicó, sosteniendo al muchacho de los hombros para comenzar a caminar por la calle principal, rumbo a la casa de Graham.

—¡Buenas noches, mamá!—saludó con su mano, a medida que avanzaba.

—¡Buenas noches, cariño!—gritó, lanzándole un beso, desde el hall de la mansión.

Después de quince minutos, Regina estaba prona y paralizada, frente al espejo.

—¡Esta ropa es horrible!—hizo un mohín, girando en redondo—. ¡Me veo espantosa!—concluyó, acomodándose la blusa—. ¿Por qué usas estás cosas?—preguntó a una Blanca invisible—. ¡Concéntrate, Regina! . No es a ti a la que le tiene que gustar, es a ella—se dijo para centrarse, respirando profundo—. ¡Bien…vamos a ello!—se animó.

Se miró al espejo una última vez y levantando su mentón, salió de la alcoba, completamente decidida y preparada. Bajó las escaleras y llegando al final del pasillo, se frenó en la única puerta.

—Emma, más vale que estés en condiciones porque voy a pasar—avisó, ingresando en la habitación a penas iluminada por una portátil, sobre la mesa de noche.

—¿Qué haces vestida así?—chilló Emma, hecha un ovillo, enredada en una gran manta—. Pareces…

—¿Mary Margaret?—preguntó—. Esa es la intención—dijo, cerrando la puerta y situándose en el medio de la alcoba.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —se enderezó, con el rostro contraído —. Si es una de tus retorcidas maneras de hacerme sentir peor, lárgate—advirtió, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Regina no se movió en absoluto.

—¿Y bien?—se exasperó la rubia—. ¿Por qué te has vestido así?, ¿a qué estás jugando?—chilló aun más fuerte, ya sentada en la cama con todas las intenciones de sacarla a los empujones.

—Henry te necesita, y no comprende por qué de pronto ya no eres su madre—habló por fin, captando toda su atención, y haciendo que su agresividad desapareciera como por arte de magia.

—Yo …yo soy su madre—apenas pudo decir.

—No lo parece—negó—. Hace un mes que no sales de esta habitación, Emma.

—¿Desde cuándo me tratas de tú?—quiso saber, confundida por toda la escena.

—Desde que me canse de ver a mi hijo sufriendo—confesó sin pensarlo.

—Yo no quiero lastimar a Henry—aseguró, dolida.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco te estás esforzando para salir adelante. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que la vida sigue girando a pesar de lo que te ocurrió?—se exasperó—. ¡Piensa en él, maldita sea!

—Eso hice cuando decidí encargártelo nuevamente…no puedo, Regina, no puedo estar para él si ni siquiera puedo respirar—jadeó, tomándose el rostro y tratando de no llorar más. Le dolían los ojos, el pecho…no podía ser la madre que Henry necesitaba.

—Por eso he venido.

Emma la miró de golpe e interrogante.

—Ya que la única persona sobre la tierra que puede sacarte del estado deplorable en el que te encuentras, no accederá a venir a consolarte…yo me convertiré en ella—contó con decisión.

—¿Queee?—casi gritó—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Te estoy diciendo que me convertiré en Mary Margaret para que reacciones de una vez por todas—le dijo, imperturbable.

—Per…pero es imposible—tartamudeó, entrecortado—. Estás jugando conmigo, ¿no es así?—inquirió con la mirada más triste.

—No, no es ningún juego, Emma. Pero debes prométeme que te vas a comportar—remarcó, dejando en claro que no soportaría cualquier arranque, del tipo que sea—. ¡Debes hacerlo!

Emma no dijo nada. No entendía que le estaba ofreciendo Regina, lo único que si sabía era que la había nombrado y que de alguna manera retorcida se iba a convertir en ella _…¿algo así como una posesión?_ , se preguntó alarmada, _¿sería algo diabólico, como en las películas de terror?_

—Sí lo haces, yo podría acceder a visitarte "amistosamente"—aclaró y recalcó. De ninguna manera se acostaría con ella, ni por Henry, ni por nadie—…dos o tres veces por semana, pero deberás obedecerme. Comerás, te bañarás, y a medida que recobres fuerzas, también te encargarás de tu hijo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí…pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo harás?—preguntó, perpleja y a la misma vez, aterrada.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que soy una bruja?—bromeó—. A pesar de no tener mi magia al cien por cien, no me fue difícil hechizar este colgante—contó, mostrándole un collar con una preciosa y roja piedra engarzada. ¿Lista?—quiso cerciorarse.

Emma asintió, expectante. Se lo había explicado, pero en su mente aun no asimilaba que eso fuera posible, hasta que…

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Estaba frente a ella, y le sonreía, lo hacía como antes, _¿cómo era posible? ¡Era ella!_

—¡Mary Margaret!—exclamó, con sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

—Recuerda, Emma, soy yo, Regina—dijo con suavidad para no espantarla.

—¿P..puedo abrazarte?—preguntó con sus mejillas ensopadas.

—¡Ven!—dijo, invitándola.

Emma no lo dudó un segundo. acortando la distancia, la brazo con toda intensidad, llorando en la curva de su cuello.

—¡Shhh, tranquila!—susurró—. Debes calmarte—le dijo en el oído.

—Te fuiste y me dejaste.

—Emma, soy yo—volvió a decirle.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Regina?

—¿Quieres que me desprenda el collar y vuelva a ser yo nuevamente?

—No, no me la quites, por favor—imploró, sosteniendo el abrazo.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿te tranquilizarás?—quiso saber, tomándola de los brazos para alejarla solo un poco y así poder ver su rostro.

—Sí…sí, creo que puedo hacerlo—asintió, tragándose la angustia.

—Bien, así está mejor—animó.

—¿Y Henry?—preguntó, nerviosa.

—Le he pedido a Ruby que se lo llevara por esta noche—contó, acercándose al armario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó la rubia, al verla hurgando en sus cosas.

—Esta noche saldrás de este agujero, te darás una ducha, y luego te cocinaré, ¿qué me dices?—se giró para sonreírle.

—¿Tú me cocinarás?—preguntó maravillada.

Era ella la que le sonreía y a le hablaba…su voz, su mirada… _es Regina_ , se repitió, centrándose en controlar sus palpitaciones.

—Solo que quieras encargar comida, como prefieras, pero recuerda que todos me odian, podrían envenenarla—se animó a suponer.

—No, me gusta la idea de que cocines, ¿yo…yo podría ayudarte?—dijo en un susurró.

—Por supuesto—contestó.

Emma enamorada, definitivamente parecía un niño pequeño y miedoso.

 _Y pensar que me imaginé que ella era la dominante…tal vez en la cama sí, pero en el resto, viendo sus actitudes, no me quedan dudas…Blanca es la que se hace cargo_ , pensó Regina entre divertida y horrorizada al mismo tiempo, cerrando el armario.

—Bien, ahora toma esta ropa limpia—dijo, entregándole lo que había escogido: un pantalón deportivo gris y un buzo negro de hilo, cómodo y holgado—. Prepararé tu tina y luego te esperaré en la sala, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma asintió, pero por inercia, y siguiendo sus pasos, se adentro en el baño, apretando la ropa entregada contra su pecho.

La cena había estado deliciosas, un suculento pastel de papas gratinado. Y a pesar de que Emma se había negado a comer postre, Regina había quedado satisfecha con el resultado. Era lógico que después de días comiendo lo mínimo su estomago no pudiera tolerar más de lo que había ingerido.

Regina recogió lo platos y cuando se volvió para buscar la fuente que se encontraba aun sobre la mesa, Emma la tomó de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella en un impulso desesperado.

—Sin besos, Emma—se retiró, pero con tacto. Sabía que era una barrera que intentaría cruzar, pero debía dejar las reglas claras si pretendían seguir adelante—. No va a suceder.

—P…perdóname…yo…, se que eres tú, pero…es muy difícil—se disculpó, avergonzada, pero sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

—Lo sé.

Regina la tomó de la mano y la llevó nuevamente a la habitación. Luego tendría tiempo suficiente para dejar la cocina en condiciones.

Abrió la puerta e ingresando con ella, dijo con suavidad:

—Recuéstate y extiende tu brazo—propuso apartándose y señalando la cama—. Dejaré que me abraces hasta que te duermas, ¿eso te parece bien?

—S…sí—asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un día largo y tienes que dormir como corresponde, ocho horas de corridas.

Emma se tumbó en la cama, prendió la portátil y como Regina le había dicho, se colocó de lado con el brazo extendido.

La morena suspiró para sus adentros. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa, y no era porque Emma le hiciera acelerar el pulso, ni mucho menos, sino porque nunca había experimentado intimidad romántica con nadie. Estaba tratando de hacer su mayor esfuerzo y pensar como lo haría su enemiga. ¡Qué horror, pensar como Blancanieves! ¡Era de locos!…Se acercó a la cama y acostándose a su lado, dejó que la envolviera con sus brazos.

—Te amo, no vuelvas a dejarme—susurró la rubia, acomodándola sobre su pecho, dejándose arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, sin mayor esfuerzo.

Estaba agotada mentalmente, pero increíblemente, Regina lo había conseguido.

—Descansa, Emma—susurró, escuchando como lentamente su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y acompasada —. Todo será mejor en la mañana.

La morena solo quería que Henry volviera a recuperar su felicidad y si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo, lucir como su enemiga una o tres veces por semana, valdría la pena.

Había librado batallas más escabrosas en todos sus años de vida, sacar a Emma de ese fangoso pozo donde se encontraba, no sería tan complicado de sobrellevar.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Y ahí lo tienen, el pequeño Swan/Queen. Puedo adivinar que no era lo que se habían imaginado, ¿no? Regina convirtiéndose en Mary Margaret para sacar a Emma de la depresión.**

 **Espero que les gustara. Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **MiloShane:** Oh, sí, estás en lo correcto. El gran problema será David. Blanca tendrá un empujón para reaccionar. En el próximo capítulo ya entenderán de qué se trata.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Aquí está el acercamiento Swan/Queen, sí, lo sé, no era lo que habían supuesto, pero tenemos que considerar que Emma está perdidamente enamorada de Blanca. Tiene una depresión extrema y su cabeza es incapaz de pensar en infidelidad. Maléfica…aparecerá, aunque un poco más adelante.

 **Luna de Swan:** Sí, Emma está sufriendo a horrores, al igual que Blanca. En el próximo capítulo veremos como lo está sobrellevando ella. Es una situación muy difícil para todos y a Regina le tocó el papel más complicado…hacer de pañuelo, niñera y consoladora jaja. Esperemos que no explote, volando Storybrooke en mil pedazos.


	9. Capítulo 9 Tu responsabilidad

Capítulo 9

 _Tu responsabilidad_

—No es una buena idea, Regina—susurró Graham, sosteniendo el aliento, sabiendo de ante mano que el enfrentamiento sería monumental.

—Él tiene razón—apoyó Ruby, moviendo sus pies con evidente incomodidad.

—Pueden irse, me da igual—desdeñó, inamovible.

—No, de eso nada—dijo el cazador con firmeza—. Nosotros nos ofrecimos a acompañarte y aquí permaneceremos, pero…

Regina, golpeó la puerta tres veces con rudeza y esperó sin escuchar más razones.

—¡Me vas a escuchar, Blanca!—espetó sin más, a penas verla asomar la cabeza.

—¿Regina..?—murmuró Blanca, estática.

—¿Regina?—se escuchó desde la cocina—. ¿Perdiste el juicio?—gritó David de inmediato apareciendo detrás de ella con paso decidido y abriendo la puerta de golpe

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación—dijo la morena sin dar marcha atrás, ignorando la cara del patético y falso príncipe.

—¿Piensas que por qué estás en compañía de una loba y un intento de sheriff, puedes venir a exigir lo que te venga en gana?—rugió David, posicionándose delante de Blanca y obstaculizándole la visión.

—Fui sheriff mucho antes de que tú lo fueras, si hablamos de capacitación, te llevo ventaja—intervino Graham, con el rostro endurecido.

—Ahora está claro de qué lado están. Y te lo diré una sola vez…¡No te metas!—bramó, señalándolo.

—¡Tú no tienes ni idea!—siseó—. Y yo también hablaré una sola vez, no me incluyas en la discusión—le dijo apretando los puños.

Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque Ruby lo tenía fuertemente apretado del brazo, ya lo hubiera estampado en la primera pared disponible _. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? ¿Intento de sheriff...? El era un claro intento de príncipe y nadie le decía nada, al muy maldito._

—¿Lo sabes?—jadeó Blanca, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, hablando en una sola dirección—. ¿C..Cómo lo sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, tengo a tu hija en un mar de desconsuelo, ¿qué esperabas?—se hartó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Blanca?—insistió David para obtener una respuesta.

—¿Acaso quieres que hable delante de él?—interrogó Regina, dirigiéndose directamente a su enemiga, la cual se sostenía el pecho a punto de tener un colapso—. Te aclaro que a mí me da igual—le advirtió, intensificando su mirada para que reaccionara de una vez.

—¿De qué está hablando?—inquirió David como loco.

—David, por favor. Necesito que me dejes a solas con ella—pidió, con la voz quebrada.

—¡No lo haré!—dijo tajante, subiendo el tono de voz—. No pienso dejarte sola con esta mujer.

—Si no te pones firme, soltaré la lengua—amenazó con firmeza, conteniéndose para no perder los estribos.

—David, de verdad que necesito hablar con ella—volvió a repetir, tocando su brazo para llamar su atención, algo que no estaba sucediendo.

—No lo comprendo, algo le hiciste a mi hija para alejarla de nosotros, por algo no quiere vernos. Y si crees que puedes salirte con la tuya, estas muy equivocada—bramó ignorando a Blanca que le rogaba con la mirada para que se marchara.

—¿Qué yo le hice algo a tu hija?—estalló, encolerizada—. ¿Piensas que es mi culpa que esté en mi casa atrincherada? Nunca pudiste ver más allá de ti, ¿no es cierto?—siguió, mirándolo directamente y con su rostro contracturado con el más puro de los desprecios—. No comprendo cómo te eligió para ser su esposo, podré detestarla, pero claramente ella si es de la realeza, algo que tú jamás serás. ¡Tú nunca serás un príncipe! Eres un fraude que lo único que ha hecho todo este tiempo es destilar olor a oveja.

—¡Regina, te lo imploro!—quiso intervenir Blanca, sabiendo que si no frenaba la situación terminarían matándose.

Graham se rió entre dientes… _Ahí lo tienes, alguien que tiene los suficientes ovarios para ponerte en el sitio que te corresponde._

—¡Maldita, pagarás todo el daño que nos hiciste!—bramó, dando dos pasos con todas las intenciones de estrangularla. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Graham llevar su mano al arma que portaba en su cinturón—. ¿Y tú por qué le imploras?—quiso saber, girándose para exigirle una explicación a su esposa.

Blanca no contestó, solo pudo cerrar los ojos para armarse de valor y lograr por las buenas que David abandonara el apartamento.

— No entiendo que está ocurriendo, pero te aseguro que no quedará así—ladró, apuntando a Regina con su dedo—. No puedes presentarte, invadiendo nuestro espacio, escupiendo tu veneno sin consecuencias.

—Oh, ya comprendo, ahora es tu casa también—teatró asqueada y chasqueando la lengua.

—Claro que es mi casa, no sé qué insinúas—ladró.

—¡David, vete!—exigió, captando al fin su atención.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡No te dejaré con esta loca!—negó con efusividad.

—¡Qué te vayas, he dicho!—ordenó, endureciendo sus gestos.

—¿Es lo que quieres?—inquirió, atónito por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—¡Sal del apartamento!—repitió, pero alzando un poco la voz.

—¡Bien!—escupió, tomando su chaqueta del perchero.

Sin pedir permiso siquiera, empujó a Graham para hacerse espacio. Y como enloquecido bajó los escalones para salir del edificio.

—Esperaremos abajo—avisó Ruby, después de unos segundos.

La puerta de entrada al edificio fue azotada con violencia, dando la certeza que David ya se encontraba a una distancia prudente.

Regina asintió, cerrando la puerta con tranca. No fuera que ese hombre volviera, arrasando todo a su paso y tuviera que defenderse con un patético perchero.

Blanca estaba en shock y lo único que atinó fue a quedarse inmóvil, esperando a lo que tuviera que decirle.

—¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que no se me muriera en mi casa y que mi hijo me culpara eternamente?—soltó por fin, viéndose en libertad de reclamarle —. Me convertí en ti para sacarla adelante, algo que tendrías que haber hecho tú.

—¿!Te acostaste con ella!?—reaccionó de golpe, agudizando sus sentidos y dando dos pasos para enfrentarla.

—Las rubias, altas y con parentesco sanguíneo no son de mi tipo, son el tuyo. No proyectes en mí tus desgracias—casi gritó, no pudiendo creer que después de abandonarla tuviera el coraje de reclamarle.

—¡Es tu culpa!—gritó, acusándola de todos sus males—. ¡Me arruinaste la vida!

—Sí, te quité la posibilidad de criar a tu hija,—reconoció, sin moverse y sin rastro remordimientos— pero yo no decidí acostarme con ella, eso lo hiciste tú sola.

—¡Yo no lo sabía!—negó, aturdida y mareada.

—Da igual si lo sabías o no, ahora tendrás que actuar, ¿lo comprendes?— dijo aclarándole de una buena vez que a partir de ese momento debía encargarse de lo que le correspondía—. No puedes seguir ignorando el hecho que tu hija está en mi casa devastada por tu culpa y si Emma no se recupera, te juro, Blanca….Te juro por lo que más quieras que te llevaré de los pelos para que arregles este loquero que me regalaste con moño… ¡No lo aceptaré ni un solo día más!

Blanca calló de rodillas sin poder respirar llorando desgarrada, bajo la horrorizada mirada de la morena.

No…lo único que le faltaba, debía ser un jodido sueño, de esos que te despiertas con ganas de tomar whiskey.

—Y..yo, no sé cómo seguir—habló de cara al suelo, sintiendo como el solo rellenar sus pulmones de oxígeno se le hacía casi imposible—. ¿Qué voy hacer? ¡Esto es un desastre!—se derrumbó por primera vez desde que la maldición había dejado sus vidas.

—¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma!—chilló Regina por fin, tomándose el rostro, completamente frustrada—. ¿Recuerdas qué te odio y que quiero matarte? ¡No puedes derrumbarte frente a mí!—dijo exasperada, golpeando el taco de su zapato en el suelo. La haría volar por los aires. _¡Por los dioses!_ Era su oportunidad. Podía matarla y terminar con su desdicha… _Henry_ , recordó de golpe con el corazón latiéndole de manera frenética…la odiaría hasta la eternidad.

—¡Hazlo, mátame!—suplicó, mirándola con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, de rodillas y a tres pasos de ella—. Cualquier camino será mejor—aseguró, ahogada.

—No me tientes—siseó, apretando los dientes—. Suspira, respira profundo y cálmate, Regina—se dijo en voz alta, alzando la cabeza—. ¿Esto es lo que pretendes hacer?, ¿quedarte en el suelo, llorando tus desgracias y olvidarte de tus responsabilidades?—bramó, enloqueciendo.

—De verdad..yo no sé cómo…—musitó bajito.

—¿Tu flamante esposo no se dio cuenta que estas pesando menos que una hoja mojada?,—quiso saber, frunciendo la nariz— ¿qué pareces una momia, llena de ojeras?—interrogó, incrédula, sin poder creer que ni siquiera se había molestado en llevarla al medico...

Ahora no tenía dudas, David era un completo inútil, bueno para nada. Hasta ella se había dado cuenta del deplorable estado de su enemiga.

—No le he mentido. Sabe que es por Emma—dijo en un susurro—. Pero piensa que es porque no acepta que somos sus padres.

—Desde luego—asintió con obviedad—. De tal palo, tal astilla. Tu hija también ha decidido que dejarse morir de hambre es la solución a todos sus problemas.

—Emma…

—Sí, Emma—repitió—. Deberás tomar una decisión y será una pesadilla, pero tendrás que hacerlo, por el bien de ella, tuyo, pero sobre todo, por el de Henry que es el que me importa en todo este escándalo.

—¡Oh, por lo dioses!—exclamó tapándose la boca con las dos manos—. ¡Mi nieto va a odiarme!—lloró más fuerte.

—Él no odiará a nadie—aseguró, convencida—. Pude haber fallado en miles de situaciones o acciones, pero no en la crianza de mi hijo—dijo con suficiencia.

—Mi familia está destruida…y de verdad que no sé cómo resolverlo—confesó, sin molestarse en limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas a raudales.

—Si decides ser solo su madre, bueno..empieza a comportarte como tal, pero si crees que no podrás, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—simplificó —. ¿Será un escándalo?, desde luego que sí. ¿Las señalaran y dirán las cosas más horribles?, por supuesto, pero ya estoy harta de ver sufrir a mi hijo…tienen que solucionarlo o te juro que comenzaré a matar gente de pura frustración.

Blanca, de cara al suelo, no paraba de llorar y temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Tranquilízate porque te juro que te abofeteo—amenazó, acercándose para tomarla del brazo con brusquedad. La apretó con fuerza, y de un cinchón la levantó del piso como si fuera un muñeco de trapo maniobrable.

Una cosa era consolar a Emma, pero otra muy diferente era hacerle de pañuelo a su enemiga. La zamarrearía hasta la inconsciencia si no se calmaba.

—Me quiero morir—murmuró, dejándose arrastrar con violencia.

—No me lo vuelvas a repetir porque te cumpliré el deseo—advirtió, sin soltarla.

—¿Qué voy hacer?—se cubrió nuevamente el rostro, ahogada.

—¡No, Blanca, mírame!—exigió, sacudiéndola para que obedeciera—¡Cálmate! ¡Me oyes!—le gritó con determinación.

—Amo a mi hija, Regina—confesó en voz alta, por primera vez —. ¡Soy un asco de persona! ¡Soy una abominación!

—Eres cualquier cosa menos un asco de persona—aseguró—. Una bocona que no supo guardar un secreto, una niña mimada y petulante, una egoísta egocéntrica…pero no lo que afirmas.

—Estoy mareada—dijo de repente.

—Ni se te ocurra desmayarte—amenazó, alarmándose.

Si se caía, la dejaría desparramada en el suelo y se iría para volver en otra ocasión…ni de broma la ayudaría.

—De verdad que no me siento bien—confesó, tambaleándose peligrosamente.

—Te prepararé un té, ¿de acuerdo?. Siéntate aquí—dijo, arrastrándola hasta la cama.

¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Por qué le iba a preparar un mugriento té?

—No está pasando, no está pasando…yo no la estoy ayudando—se repitió mientras preparaba la condenada bebida—. ¡Te odio, Blanca!—escupió, detrás de la barra de la cocina, a viva voz.

—¡Lo sé!—logró decir, aferrándose al borde de la cama para regular su agitada respiración.

—Cuando te sientas mejor, te mataré—decretó, apagando la hornalla y sirviendo con desdeño el agua en una espantosa taza floreada.

—También lo sé.

Regina bordeó la mesada y con la bebida en la mano, arrastró una silla para sentarse frente a ella.

—Aquí tienes—le dijo, entregándole el té.

—Gracias.

—Sí… ya—resopló, cruzando elegantemente las piernas.

El apartamento quedó en completo silencio por un par de minutos.

—Te convertiste en mí…—musitó, viendo como el vapor de la bebida se arremolinaba frente a su rostro —. Soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos si la tocas, lo sabes, ¿no?—dijo apretando un poco la taza, sin despegar sus ojos del liquido amarronado.

—Esa sí se parece más a la antigua Blanca—asintió, conforme.

—No estoy bromeando. Te juro que no llegas a pestañar dos veces, Regina—advirtió, alzando su rostro para lanzarle una mirada asesina a pesar de que en su estado deplorable no mataría ni a una mosca moribunda.

—No tendría que molestarme en explicarte nada, pero lo haré de todas formas…—suspiró cansinamente, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento—. No me acosté con ella, no lo haré, ni pienso hacerlo jamás. Puedes ir tranquilizando esa cabeza de madre-amante insufrible porque no sucederá—aseguró, dejándolo en claro—. Lo hago para que Henry pueda tener a su madre, algo que no está funcionando, claro está. Si lo hubiera logrado no estaría aquí, dalo por hecho. Solo he conseguido que coma a duras penas y que no se abandone con la higiene, y no mucho más que eso….Claramente no soy tú—extendió sus brazos con obviedad.

—No quiero que te conviertas más en mí—habló con firmeza a pesar de que momentos antes había estado llorando a moco tendido.

—¡Dalo por hecho!—asintió, completamente de acuerdo—, Debo regresar—dijo, levantándose de la silla—. Sabes que no aceptaré una negativa. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, tendrás que ponerte los pantalones y enfrentar este desastre—aclaró.

—Así lo haré.

—Bien, comienza a recuperarte de una vez. Alguien de ustedes dos tiene que ser la adulta y lo más lógico es que seas tú—habló, abotonándose su tapado negro—. Al fin y al cabos, te guste o no, eres su madre.

Blanca apretó los parpados. La verdad dolía, pero Regina tenía razón, era su responsabilidad y debía afrontarla.

—No incluyas a David, Emma enloquecería y sería un retroceso innecesario—aconsejó, pensando en el desastre que se podría generar si el encanto de príncipe hacía, nuevamente, acto de presencia en su mansión.

—No estaba pensando hacerlo—descartó por completo.

Sin agregar más nada, Regina se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento, pero antes de descender para reunirse con Graham y Ruby, escuchó como objeto tras objeto, se estrellaba contra la pared, acompañado de maldiciones y un llanto incesante.

 _¡Eso es, suéltalo todo!_ , dijo en silencio y riendo de lado, observando la puerta cerrada. No todos sabían manejar las frustraciones de una forma pacífica. Blanca siempre había sido indomable y extremadamente testaruda, era hora que comenzara a comportarse como era debido. Destrozaría el apartamento por completo, pero eso quería decir que su visita había funcionado a la perfección.

Y suspirando, agotada, sonrió aplaudiéndose mentalmente. Faltaba poco para volver a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

Una madre era capaz de darle consejos a su peor enemiga, si con ello su pequeño era nuevamente feliz….no tenía por qué sentirse débil o avergonzada…había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo capítulo! Regina se hartó y decidió buscar a Blanca en persona.**

 **Comenten y suelten sus hipótesis. ¿Blanca reaccionará de una vez? ¿Le hará cas a Regina? ¿Y David?**

 **Abrazos y buena semana para todos.**

* * *

 **Ragamuffin47:** Pobre Regina. No logró su propósito. Emma está en crisis y a pesar de que consiguió que comiera y se bañara, por supuesto que no era lo que había tenido en mente. Se contuvo de matar a Blanca, veremos si esta acepta lo que le ha dicho.

 **Luna de Swan:** La relación llevará su proceso. Amabas están sufriendo horrible. Es una situación desbordante. Emma está completamente decidida a no aceptarla como madre, pero la cuestión es Blanca. Ella no puede ignorar el hecho de que se trata de su hija. ¿Qué hará ahora que Regina fue a confrontarla?


	10. Capítulo 10 Volverás a mí

Capítulo 10

 _Volverás a mí_

La tenue luz en la alcoba y el olor a encierro hacían evidente la cargada atmósfera de abandono.

—De verdad que no estoy de humor, Regina—formuló Emma, hecha un ovillo en el rincón más alejado de la cama, pegada a la pared.

—¿Ni siquiera para mirarme y darte cuenta que no soy ella?—preguntó en un susurro una inconfundible voz, entrando del todo a la habitación para seguidamente cerrar la puerta.

—¿Eres tú?—exclamó, sentándose de golpe para mirarla con detenimiento. Se quitó de la cara el cabello revuelto y sus ojos la miraron sin pestañear. Tal vez era un sueño…un mes completo imaginándose que de un momento a otro la vería atravesar esa puerta y ¿ahora estaba ocurriendo realmente o su mente había comenzado a divagar? Ya no estaba segura de nada. Sostuvo el aliento, pendiente de si se desvanecía o simplemente para comprobar que se trataba de Regina utilizando el collar, como venía sucediendo.

—Soy yo—confirmó, sonriéndole a penas. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que la había extrañado enormemente, pero debía controlarse. _¡Oh, dioses!, porque tiene que ser tan difícil,_ se lamentó silenciosamente, mordiéndose la mejilla interna.

—¡Volviste!—dijo sin poder creer que estuviera frente a ella. Era real. Margaret estaba en su habitación, frente a ella. Retiró las mantas que la cubrían, pero sin atreverse a levantarse.

—No dejaré que sigas arruinando tu vida, Emma—musitó, aun sin moverse.

—¡Detente ahí!—frenó las palabras, alzando su mano a la defensiva—. Si viniste con la capa de madre salvadora, márchate—exigió con reproche y con profunda rabia.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se presentaba solo para hundirla más? Ya estaba harta…harta de todo, de la situación, del dolor…estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Necesitaba aire…necesitaba un respiro, un momento de paz, un solo maldito momento de claridad, y estando ahí no lo lograría jamás…Y fue en ese instante en el que vió sus gestos nerviosos y torpes, que se decidió…ella no cambiaría de parecer, lo sabía tan solo con observarla. No había venido para enmendar lo ocurrido. No estaba de pie en esa habitación para decirle que había sido un error estar separadas…todo lo contrario. Estaba frente a ella para delinear su postura, la de una madre queriendo recuperar lo que nunca tuvo…Emma se sacudió por un escalofrío repentino. Margaret jamás sería su madre. La amaba, la amaba como mujer, como amante. Nunca podría pensar en ella como otra cosa….y a la expectativa, con el silencio invadiendo la pequeña alcoba fue que lo supo, ya no había porque postergarlo más…Sería lo mejor para todos que se largara y a toda prisa. Y eso haría.

—Quiero ayudarte—expresó Blanca, dando dos pasos hacía ella, pero sin atreverse acercarse demasiado.

—No quiero tu ayuda, tú sabes lo que quiero, y claramente no lo tendré nunca…Me iré a Boston—soltó decidida, evitando cruzar miradas—. Dejaré a Henry al cuidado de Regina, necesito alejarme. No puedo seguir aquí—confesó con la voz quebrada.

Era lo mejor. Era ridículo seguir en ese pueblo, esperando algo que nunca llegaría. Comenzaría una nueva vida o intentaría hacerlo. Dejar atrás toda esta locura de cuentos de hadas, madres que aparecen de la nada, magia y mundos paralelos. Ya había sido suficiente. Su cordura estaba pidiendo a gritos que regresara a una estabilidad, que para ser sincera con ella misma, nunca tuvo. Pero se las arreglaría. Podía sobrellevarlo estando en Boston, trabajando de caza recompensas.

—Te perdí dos veces, una cuando naciste y otra cuando se rompió la maldición. Por favor, no me hagas esto, no podré soportarlo—rogó, desconsolada.

¿Se iría? ¿Se marcharía y la dejaría atrás? No podía estar sucediendo. Su respiración se aceleró con la solo idea de perderla. ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto sin retorno? Sus sentimientos estaban mezclados con los recuerdos. La quería a su lado, todo su ser clamaba por amalarla sin restricciones, pero…¿cómo permitírselo? Era su bebé…su pequeña que había crecido sin ella. La misma que había introducido veintiocho años atrás en un armario para salvarla…no podía. Perversa y sucia…esa eran las palabras que definían sus pensamientos.

—¿Para qué me quieres aquí? ¿Para ser mi madre?—preguntó Emma, casi a los gritos y levantándose de golpe—. Cómo tú me dijiste el día que viniste a despedirte: "No puedo"…bueno, entérate que yo tampoco—escupió, tensando la mandíbula.

—No te marches, por favor—volvió a suplicar—. ¿Qué quieres, que me ponga de rodillas y te lo implore? ¡Lo haré!—aseguró, dispuesta hacerlo.

—No te entiendo, de verdad que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo—se exasperó, a punto de arrancarse los pelos—. Me quieres aquí , pero no como antes. ¿Cómo se supone que podré soportarlo?—estalló, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse en su sitio—. Te amo, no puedo fingir otra cosa. ¿Qué quieres que haga, que acepte ser tu hija y que olvide todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotras? ¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo! ¿Acaso tú sí?—inquirió con el pecho adolorido.

—¡No lo sé, Emma!—chilló, derrotada—. Lo único que estoy segura es que si te vuelvo a perder me muero—confesó, frotándose el rostro, quitando de sus mejillas las lagrimas que salían sin control.

—No me puedes estar haciendo esto, no puedes pedirme que me quede aquí para verte y recordar a cada instante como ya no me perteneces—dijo, histérica. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que se estaba consumiendo?

—Mi alma es tuya—susurró con el llanto vibrando por todo su cuerpo.

—No me alcanza—negó, abatida—. Contigo lo quiero todo, darme tu alma es como darme un suspiro…un dulce y helado suspiro, pero inservible—murmuró, ahogada—. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti hasta el borde de la locura?, ¿cómo sucedió?—habló, buscando en su trastornado juicio una explicación sin respuesta.

Blanca, bajó su rostro. No podía darle una respuesta si ni ella entendía como había sido capaz de perder su propia cordura.

—¿Te estás alimentando?—preguntó Emma, inesperadamente y cambiando radicalmente de actitud—. Estás pálida,—dijo, alarmada. ¿Estaba enferma y quería ocultárselo?— ¿quieres que te lleve para hacerte un control? Tomo las llaves del auto y te acompaño—propuso, levantándose de golpe para buscar su chaqueta en aquel lio de ropa, frazadas y todo lo que no había juntado por un mes completo.

—Emma, —detuvo, caminando hacia ella para sostenerla del brazo con suavidad—tú estás peor que yo, por eso estoy aquí. No puedes preocuparte por mí, si ni siquiera te molestas en probar bocado y asear este desorden—dijo, mirando el desastre que era aquella habitación.

—¿¡Estas demente!? ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti?—frunció las cejas—. Me estaré muriendo, pero siempre me preocuparé por ti—aseguró, deteniendo sus movimientos para expresar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Regina nos arruinó la vida—musitó, mordiéndose el labio para ahogar la angustia oprimida.

—No, ahí te equivocas—contradijo, buscando sus ojos—. Gracias a ella, conocí a la mujer más maravillosa. Y daría lo que no tengo para recuperarla.

—Emma..

Emma acortó la distancia y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la besó dejando que sus saladas lágrimas se mezclaran entres sus labios. La besó con lentitud e intensidad, dejando que sus labios demostraran todo el amor que no podía, ni iba a negar jamás.

La arrinconó contra la pared, al costado de la cama y presionando su cuerpo, logró que gimiera su nombre. Sus latidos acoplándose, sus labios buscándose con desesperación, sus cuerpos reconociéndose. Inmovilizó sus caderas, sin dejar de explorar su boca…Era suya, solo suya…sus reacciones, su respiración, su agitación se lo decían…no podía ser de nadie más.

—Por favor…Emma—suplicó Blanca en su boca, tomándola suavemente de los hombros para detenerla.

Debía ser capaz de estabilizar su enloquecido corazón que amenazaba su delgado juicio. Las piernas le temblaban. _¡La amaba…dioses, como la amaba_!, pero ¿cómo admitirlo? Su niña, su preciosa niña se había convertido en su amante, en su amor, en su todo…debía ser fuerte y mantenerse firme, aunque su razón y su entera existencia ya fueran solo un doloroso recuerdo, los cuales no recuperaría nunca.

—Me moriré de amor, ¿te das cuenta?—sollozó Emma, pegando su frente a la de ella, sin apartarse y sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—No dejaré que ocurra—aseguró, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que si seguían en esa posición ya no lo soportaría. Su pecho aprisionando el suyo…por todos los dioses, estaba a nada de perder la batalla.

—¿Cómo lo impedirás si ni siquiera me dejas tocarte y tampoco marcharme?—preguntó, muriéndose por hacerle el amor y que con ese acto se terminara de convencer de que le pertenecía…que no había persona alguna que la amara como ella lo hacía.

—Puedo abrazarte—dijo, tomando sus manos, encontrando al fin una distancia entre ellas.

—Eso es lo que Regina ha estado haciendo—hizo una mueca de descontento.

—Pero yo no soy Regina.

—No, no lo eres—aceptó.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?—preguntó, alejándose para quitarse el saco y así poder respirar profundo y serenarse.

—¿Cuándo se invirtieron los roles?—torció los labios, mirando cada uno de sus pasos—. Siempre fui yo la que adoptó esa posición.

—Déjame ser fuerte por ti—pidió, acercándose a la cama para recostarse, y colocar un par de almohadas en el respaldo—. Permite que me haga cargo—dijo, extendiendo su brazo para que se aproximara.

Emma se acercó y acomodándose a su lado, aceptó el tan esperado contacto.

—¿Te acostaste con él?—interrogó en un susurro, apretando los ojos, sin atreverse a enfrentarla.

—No—contestó, acomodando dulcemente su cabello dorado detrás de su oreja.

—¿Te ha besado?

El silencio se extendió, dándole la respuesta.

Emma, se aferró a su cintura y lloró en la curva de su cuello, temblando sin control.

Blanca la abrazó con fuerza, acomodándola sobre su pecho. Y sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, lloró con ella. Sabía que sería inútil explicarle que había sido un beso robado y extremadamente corto. El daño ya estaba hecho y por ese motivo guardó silencio.

Sus vidas eran un desastre.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? No te marche, por favor—musitó, sin despegarse—. Hace un mes que no duermo sino es con ayuda de pastillas—confesó, avergonzada.

—¿Te irás a Boston?—se vio preguntando con un lastimoso nudo en la garganta.

Emma alzó su rostro para mirarla y con el corazón hecho trizas, dijo en un susurro:

—Intentaré soportarlo.

—Entonces, por supuesto que velaré tu sueño—asintió, dándole un beso en la frente, animándola para que cerrara los ojos. Un suspiro de falso alivio se coló por sus labios. No se iría, pero ¿hasta cuándo podrían soportarlo?

No era suficiente y nunca lo sería, pero era lo que le estaba ofreciendo y Emma no iba a despreciarlo…tomaría y recibiría lo que le permitiera.

Cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundo para recordar su aroma, se dio cuenta que a partir de ese día, su ya roto y deshilachado camino iba a ser el peor de los calvarios.

* * *

La sombra en la ventana de la habitación de Emma se esfumó de golpe, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta.

Sumergidas en lo que estaban atravesando, ignoraron que por las cortinas a medio cerrar y con la oscuridad de la noche como resguardo un par de ojos y oídos habían estado al pendiente desde el inicio de la conversación.

David calló de rodillas en el acolchonado césped y tomándose el pecho obligó a sus pulmones a rellenarse de aire.

 _Su mujer y su hija…no, debía ser una confusión, una gran confusión. No podía ser_ , se dijo apoyando sus manos en el suelo para ayudarse a levantar.

A los tropezones salió del pasillo, tratando de no ser escuchado.

Caminó trastabillando rumbo al apartamento, con su cabeza a punto de colapsar. Y con la calle desierta, sintió como la sangre se le iba acelerando, fluyéndole desbordada.

¿ _Qué está pasando? ¿Blanca tiene una relación con…? No, es de locos, simplemente es una equivocación. Seguramente entendí mal…pero las vi besándose. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para lo que ocurrió en esa habitación_ , se repitió, sudando frío.

Regina se lo había gritado prácticamente en a cara, en el apartamento…Regina lo sabía…su mujer había tenido relaciones con su hija.

¿ _Cómo demonios había ocurrido?, ¿cómo habían terminado enrollándose?_

—¿Qué voy hacer?—se habló a sí mismo, sin lograr razonar—. ¡Maldita sea!—maldijo, sobrepasado.

Lo más sano para todos era que se lo guardara para él. Blanca no debía enterarse de que lo sabía. No podía correr ese riesgo.

Y fue en ese momento que sus sentidos se agudizaron.

Se tomó un momento para respirar profundo y se dio cuenta que estaba en sus manos acabar con esta locura:

Recuperaría a su esposa y a su hija. Blanca era el amor de su vida, su amor verdadero, no pretendía perderla. Y Emma, tarde o temprano, terminaría accediendo. Ellos eran sus padres y su mujer era suya, no la de su hija _, ¡Por amor a los dioses!_ , bramó internamente, invadiéndole un primitivo instinto de propiedad.

 _Voy a solucionarlo. Cueste lo que cueste, Blanca volverás a mí_ , se convenció llegando al edificio, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

* * *

 **Aquí volví! Pude terminar el cap, por fin! Blanca volvió a ver a Emma. Lo sé, no era lo que estaban esperando, pero van por buen camino… Y omg, David se enteró de la peor manera. Eso le pasa por espiar lo que no debe jaja.**

 **Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Ragamuffin47:** Y sí, David se enteró de la peor manera. Veremos que hace a partir de ahora.

 **Guest:** De a poco se van acercando. Falta un quiebre para que Blanca se lance. En el próximo capítulo estará más claro.

 **Wishforbetter:** Oh, desde luego, Blanca terminará con Emma, aunque tendrán que atravesar bastantes cosas. Qué bueno que te guste la historia.

 **Luna de Swan:** Blanca es increíblemente celosa, lo demostrará en futuros capítulos jajaja. Y pobre de Regina que las tendrá que soportar.


	11. Capítulo 11 Astuta petición

Capítulo 11

 _Astuta petición_

—Veo que su visita ha funcionado—dijo Regina con suficiencia y aplaudiéndose mentalmente….Era brillante, nadie podía negarlo.

—Estoy en duelo, trata de no molestarme demasiado—advirtió, acercándose con paso lento y aplastado.

—Hay café recién preparado, y ya que estás, sírveme uno. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí—señaló la cafetera, sobre la mesada.

Emma llegó hasta la cocina y tomando dos tazas grandes, sirvió la humeante bebida.

—¿Y bien?—apremió, queriendo saber los detalles. Al fin de cuentas gracias a ella y su intervención, Blanca había hecho acto de presencia.

—Y bien, nada—dijo entregándole la taza y sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa, apartándose el cabello que ni siquiera había peinado—. Se colocó un manto de moral y a pesar de que no me dio una respuesta directa, sé que la perdí—contó, acercando la taza a su boca para soplar suavemente, antes de sorber.

—Lo siento—hizo una mueca—. Tienes que enfocarte en ti, y pensar en Henry—aconsejó—. Y peinarte, ¿hace cuanto que no lo haces?

—Gracias, me han dicho cosas peores. Viniendo de tu parte, es un halago—torció los labios, simulando una sonrisa.

—Hablando en serio…Henry te necesita—retomó Regina, mirándola fijamente.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, tomando café—dijo, elevando la taza. Había estado a nada de largarse, pero allí estaba..Sentada a las nueve de la mañana y tomando café con la reina malvada, charlando como si se llevaran estupendamente bien.

—Es un comienzo y me alegra por mi hijo—asintió, complacida. Por fin estaba pensando solucionar la demencia de este último mes.

—Sí, me esforzaré por él—aceptó, culpable. Su hijo no tenía la culpa.

—De acuerdo, hay algo que tengo que decirte—dijo, suspirando y apoyando la taza en la mesa.

—Dilo—se alarmó.

Algo no andaba bien, su rostro se lo decía. ¿Regina preocupada? Debía ser serio.

—Que tenemos un problema—soltó, analizando qué diría a continuación.

—¿Cuál?—inquirió, ladeando la cabeza.

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Ya no había tenido suficiente?

—Rampel lo sabe—dijo sin más.

—¿Quién es Rampel?—preguntó, perdida.

—El ser oscuro, Gold, el de la tienda—explicó.

—¿Ese hombre es el ser oscuro?—exclamó, sorprendida.

—¡El mismo!—asintió, despacio.

—Sabía que algo escondía—razonó en voz alta—. ¿Por qué dices que tenemos un problema?—retomó no entendiendo el desenlace de la conversación.

—Lo sabe—aseguró con seriedad y convicción.

—¿Cómo que lo sabe?—quiso saber, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta. Esto no podía ser bueno.

—No lo sé, pero me lo dejó entrever cuando fui a ver a...Margaret—contó, recordando como sutilmente la había interceptado segundos antes de ingresar al edificio.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—preguntó, queriendo saber con detalle lo que había ocurrido—. Tal vez te pareció, ese hombre es extraño y siempre suele decir cosas sin sentido—quiso razonarlo con lógica.

—Déjame recordar sus palabras exactas…: La reina malvada haciendo de celestina, ¿quién lo diría?—recitó, rememorizando su imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa….algo tramaba y tendrían que estar preparadas.

—Lo sabe—musitó, sin poder creerlo.

—Es lo que te dije—asintió nuevamente.

—¿Y ahora?

—Y ahora sólo queda estar alerta.

—¿Quién querrá sacar beneficio de esta situación? No tiene sentido—negó. Era ridículo.

—No lo sé, pero no nos cuesta nada estar al pendiente—habló, suspirando—. Yo lo conozco y si me lo dijo, es por qué algo trama—zanjó, completamente convencida.

—Bien, un problema más—se llevó la mano al rostro para frotarlo—. ¡Perfecto!

—Sabes que ella y David son amores verdaderos, ¿no?—dijo Regina, cambiando radicalmente el giro de la conversación.

—Algo recuerdo del libro, aunque no se qué significa realmente. ¿Por qué me lo mencionas?—preguntó, centrándose nuevamente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que algo ha cambiado y no sé, tal vez tendría que investigar un poco al respecto, pero me da la sensación que tú has desviado sus caminos—frunció el ceño, pensativa. Le había dado vueltas por días…algo no cuadraba.

—No entiendo que quieres decirme y a que quieres llegar.

—Ay, querida, contigo hay que ser directa, ¿no?—se exasperó—. Lo que trato de decirte es que probablemente David ya no sea su amor verdadero.

—¿Y eso es algo que se puede cambiar?—preguntó anonadada, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Supuestamente, no, pero yo no le encuentro otra lógica—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tú crees que estamos destinadas?—interrogó con el corazón latiéndole frenético—. ¿Cómo puede ser?

—No lo sé, sería sin dudas la historia más retorcida de cualquier cuento de hadas, —aseguró, abriendo los ojos y negando—pero me lo planté seriamente después de la visita que le hice. Esa mujer está colapsada y no sabe cómo manejarlo—reconoció, sin despegar su mirada de la mesa, sumida en sus suposiciones.

El silencio se extendió. Ninguna dijo más nada. Solo se limitaron a seguir sorbiendo sus bebidas, pensativas.

—¿Me dirás que fue lo que te hizo para que se ganara tal grado de odio?—reinició Emma, queriendo saber la verdadera historia. ¿Por qué se odiaban al punto de querer destruir vidas enteras? No lo entendía.

—No es una historia larga—dijo, acomodándose inquieta con el humeante café entre sus manos.

—¡Te escucho!—animó.

Regina la miró en suspenso por unos cuantos segundos. Y antes de que pudiera razonarlo, le contó cada detalle. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero era la primera vez que lo hablaba con alguien sin sentirse desgarrada. ¿En qué momento había dejado que su barrera se desplomara? Algo le ocurría, ¿por qué estaba confiando en esa mujer rubia, sentada al otro lado de la mesa? No tenía sentido. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

—Así qué…déjame analizarlo—dijo Emma, frunciendo las cejas y tomándose unos minutos antes de elegir las palabras—. ¿Tú la culpas por la muerte de Daniel, cuando fue tu madre la que atentó contra su vida?

—Si no hubiera sido porque no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, mi madre jamás se hubiera enterado—espetó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que culpaste a una niña de diez años por su muerte?—frunció su entrecejo, incrédula.

—Sí—afirmó, elevando su mentón.

—Henry tiene once, míralo como si hubiera sido él—planteó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él es mi hijo!—casi chilló por la estúpida comparación.

—Y ella era tu hijastra, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¡Porque yo no la veo!

—Estás haciendo una comparación estúpida—soltó, intensificando su mirada.

—¿De verdad?, ¿qué pasaría si Henry develara un secreto intimo, uno el cual solo tú supieras y que al hacerlo trajera consecuencias espantosas?, ¿qué harías, lo perseguirías también como una loca esquizofrénica?—interrogó para hacerle ver lo ilógica que sonaba toda la historia, a su manera de ver.

—¡Desde luego que no!—exclamó, aturdida.

—¿Y entonces?—siguió—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste con ella?—pinchó nuevamente.

—Ella no era mi hija—contestó con determinación. No, no la haría dudar. Su accionar había sido el correcto.

—¿Eso es lo que te repetiste para actuar de la manera en que lo hiciste?—cuestionó, pero con tranquilidad.

—No me gusta que me psicoanalices—advirtió, fijando sus ojos en el café.

—No te gusta porque sabes que tengo razón.

—No, tú no sabes todo lo que sufrí—contradijo, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a bombearle peligrosamente.

Emma estaba pisando fino, demasiado fino y por un momento Regina se vio a si misma arrojándole la bebida caliente en el medio del rostro….algo que, increíblemente, no sucedió.

—No, no lo sé, pero te lo hago más sencillo, si quieres—se tomó un momento para ponérselo más simple aún—. ¿De qué te vale odiarla ahora, si gracias a todo lo que atravesaron tienes a Henry? Daniel no volverá, ella no recuperará a su hija, la cual tú arrebataste. Yo jamás seré su hija por…bueno ya sabemos por qué. ¿No te parece que todos ya han sufrido lo suficiente?

—Si te preocupa que pueda llegar a matarla, descuida…no lo haré, tuve la oportunidad y no lo hice—confesó, apretando la mandíbula—. Le prometí a mi hijo que me comportaría y lo cumpliré, pero no me pidas que mis sentimientos cambien de la noche a la mañana. No sucederá—zanjó con sequedad.

—Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero por lo que dicen de ti, la reina malvada nunca cumpliría con su palabra…y aquí estás, diciéndome que por Henry estás dispuesta a soportar tu dolor. Yo no te conocí antaño, pero si ahora y puedo asegurarte que esta Regina que tengo en frente, no es la misma que se plasma en ese libro.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí—negó, abrumada. No le gustaba sentirse incomoda…sí, esa era la palabra justa. Incomoda por la veracidad de la conversación.

—Te equivocas, mi hijo es un niño sano, inteligente, de buenos modales…y no fue gracias a mí, tú lo criaste y si le diste esos valores a pesar de lo que tú fueras, significa que te guste o no, has dejado de ser esa horrible persona…ahora solo falta que lo asimiles y lo aceptes.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—quiso saber, con su rostro contracturado y verdaderamente irritada.

—Porque quiero ayudarte, tú lo estás haciendo conmigo—dijo con sinceridad y restándole drama.

—Lo hago por Henry—aclaró como siempre lo hacía.

—Bueno…digamos que yo también lo hago por Henry, ¿contenta?—dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos y sorbiendo el último trago de café.

—Eres insufrible. Es el karma de mi vida—resopló, después de unos incómodos segundos en silencio.

—¿Lo dices por..?—se le atragantaron las palabras.

—Desde luego que lo digo por tu madre—formuló con clara intencionalidad.

—¡Regina!—gritó Emma, con ojos acusadores.

—Está bien, está bien.. "La señorita, Mary Margaret Blanchard", ¿así te gusta más?—dijo imitándola con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y en tono de burla.

* * *

Blanca se levantó de la silla con su taza de sopa y se escudó detrás de la barra de la cocina.

—Blanca, por favor—imploró David siguiendo sus pasos, colocándose frente a ella.

—Necesito tiempo…—murmuró sin mirarlo, apretando la taza con nerviosismo.

—Han pasado casi dos meses—susurró, suplicándole con la mirada.

—Si no toleras más dormir en el sillón puedes irte a tu casa, no sé qué quieres que diga—dijo, mirándolo por fin y endureciendo su expresión.

—Sabes que no me molesta dormir en el sillón, pero te extraño—confesó, acariciándole una de sus mejillas —. Estuvimos separados por veintiocho años, quiero abrazarte, besarte, hacerte el amor—siguió, acariciándola hasta llegar a su nuca, sosteniéndola con firmeza. Empujó suavemente, logrando acercarla a su pecho. Y en un hábil movimiento, sin dejarla reaccionar, capturó sus labios con los suyos.

—¡David, detente!—exclamó sorprendida, apartándolo y dando tres pasos hacia atrás, marcando una distancia prudente—. No estoy lista—negó, dejando la taza sobre la mesada. Se le había quitado el hambre. ¿Como había ocurrido? Ya no deseaba su tacto. No podía ni siquiera concebirlo.

—Respetaré tus tiempos, lo prometo—suspiró, apretando sus parpados un segundo para calmar su bronca.

Lo lograría, estaba seguro, sólo tenía que esforzarse y tener paciencia. Blanca era su mujer. Terminaría cediendo tarde o temprano.

—Estuve pensando, —dijo de repente y desviando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Dándose la vuelta volvió a sentarse en la mesa —¿y si hacemos un almuerzo?—propuso, acercando su plato de ensalada.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—habló Blanca, aun de pie del otro lado de la mesada y sin saber cómo actuar. Se sentía incomoda y completamente cohibida. El hombre que había amado con locura ahora estaba a kilómetros de sus sentimientos, sin saberlo. Se sentía horrible y perdida.

—Quiero conocer a mi hija, Blanca. Tener un vínculo con mi nieto—la miró con su mejor expresión de perro apaleado —. No comprendo porque se niega a vernos o mejor dicho a mí, porque a ti sí te ha recibido—dijo, pero sin dejar en evidencia sus verdaderos reclamos.

—No creas que conmigo es mejor la situación—mintió, suspirando con pesadez. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil negar lo evidente—. Ponte en su lugar, creció sin padres y de un momento a otro se entera que somos nosotros, y no solo eso, sino que todo lo que para ella era fantasía y puros cuentos de hadas, son verdad. Que la magia, monstruos, ogros, reinos paralelos existen…está desbordada, David—quiso hacerle ver.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero hazlo por mí—rogó, llevándose un gran bocado de papas y zanahorias a la boca—. Tal vez puedas convencerla de venir a comer con nosotros y quien dice que, de apoco, podamos ser una familia.

Blanca lo observó, sin parpadear. Sería un desastre. Emma lo odiaba, pero…por otro lado él era su padre…

—Lo intentaré—aceptó, sabiendo de ante mano que sería el fin del mundo.

—Gracias, mi amor—agradeció con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Para ganar la guerra, primero debía superar las pequeñas batallas…Y un almuerzo en familia le daría la oportunidad de plantar silenciosamente su bandera.

* * *

 **Después de mil años, volví! Pequeños problemas que me tuvieron distanciada (cara de disculpa)**

 **Bueno…Emma y Regina teniendo una conversación fundamental, repletada de avances. Regina, bajando sus barreras y abriéndose por primera vez en su vida. Emma, enterándose de Gold, y barajado sus posibilidades con Margaret. Y por otra parte, David haciendo de las suyas y dispuesto a todo para recuperar a su esposa…Ese almuerzo será un caos.**

 **Espero que les gustara. Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Saritaiquitostauro:** Falta poco para la reacción de Blanca. David está por hacer una jugada peligrosa.

 **Yo:** David por metido se enteró de la peor manera, y no se va a quedar en paz hasta lograr su objetivo…recuperar a Blanca.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Un almuerzo. David ya inició su partida. Tratará de de jugar sus cartas, pero, ¿saldrá como lo tiene planeado?

 **Wishforbetter:** jaja, Mary celosa es muy divertida. Ya veremos situaciones que la desbordarán. David dará pelea hasta el final.

 **Miloshane:** David se ganará el odio de todos. A pesar de que en un principio sus intenciones solo serán recuperar a Blanca, a medida que avance la historia, su actitud se tornará desagradable e incomprensible.


	12. Capítulo 12 Acción y consecuencia

Capítulo 12

 _Acción y consecuencia_

—Me parece una pésima idea—dijo Regina por tercera vez, caminando de un lado a otro, dentro de su estudio y con la puerta cerrada.

—A mí también—concordó Emma, tomándose el rostro para frotarlo una vez más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste? No tienes por qué ir—se exasperó, frenándose de golpe para mirarla de brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé, pero…—quiso explicarle, sin saber realmente que decir.

—Ilumíname porque no te comprendo—pidió, sentándose en el borde de su brillante escritorio.

—Porque soy masoquista, supongo—se encogió de hombros. Sí, esa era la respuesta más acertada que podía darle—. No puedo decirle que no a nada. Soy una idiota, lo sé—dijo, frustrada.

Sería su fin. Ir y ver con sus propios ojos lo que había estado evitando desde un principio, iba a ser su ruina.

—Ya veo—gruñó—. ¿Por qué no le pides a Ruby que te acompañe?—se le ocurrió. Por lo menos no irían solos. Y ella se quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que los respaldaría si la situación se descontrolaba.

—No, debo enfrentarlo sola…—negó, descartándolo.

—Con Henry—suspiró en tono derrotado. Lo había intentado. No habían chances de que el encuentro saliera bien, pero era su decisión y debía respetarla.

—Con Henry—asintió Emma, levantándose de la silla.

Liberando sonoramente el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, se preparó mentalmente para lo que tendría que soportar.

—No me gusta—expresó Regina, una última vez.

—Será un desastre—concordó, tomando su chaqueta, pronta para el fatídico almuerzo.

—Nuestro hijo no tiene por qué soportar malos modos—advirtió, apretando la mandíbula.

—Si eso llegara a suceder, puedes estar tranquila que el príncipe deberá buscar un dentista—se giró con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo—asintió, escuchado como el torbellino de su hijo ya bajaba las escaleras de la mansión pronto para la, nada alentadora, reunión familiar.

* * *

—¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!—recibió David, abriendo la puerta—. Están en su casa—les sonrió, invitándolos a pasar.

—Desde ya—masculló Emma, entrando en el apartamento.

Quitándose su chaqueta roja, observó cada detalle. Estaba exactamente igual. Giró su cabeza e instintivamente posó sus ojos en la cama perfectamente tendida. Un nudo en la garganta la hizo cerrar los puños con excesiva fuerza. Debía calmarse….tenía que hacerlo. Todo su ser gritaba, martilleando sus entrañas. Quería salir corriendo. Quería largarse a toda velocidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

—Emma…—se acercó Blanca, saludándola con un tímido beso en la mejilla—. Henry, que gusto tenerte nuevamente aquí—se dirigió a su nieto, tomando su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero, al costado de la puerta.

—Hola, abuela—saludó Henry, con una sonrisa.

—La comida ya está pronta. Siéntense. Nosotros nos ocupamos de todo—dijo David con un repasador colgando de su hombro izquierdo y rodeando la mesada para sacar una enorme fuente del horno repleta de canelones, gratinados y de verduras.

Emma se acercó a la mesa y sin pensarlo, se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes ocupaba. Henry a su derecha y Blanca a su izquierda mientras David, traía la suculenta comida. Depositando la fuente en un centro de mesa.

Se notaba a leguas que todos estaban incómodos.

Blanca se levantó para servir los platos y en absoluto silencio, comenzaron a comer.

—Muy rico, gracias—expresó Emma, masticando con parsimonia. De verdad que no tenía ni un poco de hambre. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, logró terminar su plato cuando Henry ya iba por el segundo. ¿Cómo podía ingerir tanta comida? Era consciente que estaba en edad de desarrollo, pero….

—David no me dejó ayudarlo—contó Blanca para romper el hielo y por lo menos generar un dialogo—. Yo solo preparé la mesa—sonrió, tímidamente.

—Me gusta tu comida—dijo Emma, retirando su plato y mirándola directamente —. No te ofendas, pero ella cocina delicioso—se giró en dirección a David, haciendo una falsa mueca de disculpa.

—Oh, descuida, no me ofendo—asintió, concordando con lo que había dicho—. Es verdad, mi mujer es una experta en la cocina—recalcó las palabras, con gesto delatador. Su hija lo estaba pinchando y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Se mordió por dentro para cerrar la boca y terminar su porción.

—Sí, yo extraño tus pasteles—intervino Henry, sosteniéndola de la mano.

—Oh, gracias, Henry—expresó, enternecida—. Cuando quieras puedo preparártelos.

—¿No sería mejor si se vinieran a vivir con nosotros?—soltó David de pronto y sin levantar los ojos—. Regina no es la persona más confiable.

—Es mi madre—habló Henry, estrechando las cejas y mirándolo ceñudo.

—Tu madre es Emma—contradijo, posando su mirada en él.

—David…—ahogó Blanca, anonadada.

—Y también Regina—intervino Emma, con rudeza—. Ella lo crió desde que nació—remarcó con determinación—. ¿Pero tú de qué vas?…¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hijo, ni siquiera lo conoces?—escupió, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

—Por eso mismo propuse la posibilidad de que se vengan con nosotros…para conocernos, para rencontrarnos como familia—habló con el rostro endurecido y sin pestañar—. Y sí, le pese a quien le pese, ahora tú estás aquí. Tú eres su madre y nosotros sus abuelos.

—Ustedes no son mis padres. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?—replicó la rubia, apoyando las palmas sobre la mesa.

—David, por favor—suplicó Blanca, desesperada.

—No, Blanca—detuvo con sequedad—. En algún momento deberá aceptarlo. Nosotros somos su familia. Le guste o no, somos sus padres—volvió a repetir.

—¿Y qué si lo son? ¿Me obligaras a quererte como tal?—gruño Emma, sin poder creer el disparate que estaba escuchando.

—¿Mamá?—dijo Henry en tono preocupado. Su madre estaba a nada de perder los estribos, lo podía notar por la vena de su cuello. Explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Desde luego que no puedo obligarte a quererme, pero tienes que aceptar tus orígenes. Cuando naciste hicimos todo para salvarte, para mantenerte con vida. Por lo menos ten la decencia de reconocerme como padre—despotricó, ya fuera de sí.

—La decencia…Esto es un chiste. No sé para qué acepté venir. Fue una pésima idea—negó, riéndose para no terminar ahorcándolo —. Y no te equivoques, tú no eres mi padre—lo señaló directamente.

—¡Sí, lo soy! ¡Blanca tu madre y tú, una princesa! No un marimacho con pésimos modales—rugió a viva voz.

—¡DAVIDDD!—gritó Blanca, corriendo la silla y levantándose de golpe con gesto inquisidor.

Emma se levantó de la mesa como resorte. Apartó la silla, haciendo que su hijo se levantara también.

—David, discúlpate ahora mismo—exigió Blanca.

—¿Y tú me defenderás cómo qué?—espetó Emma, colocándose frente a ella por un segundo y viéndola directamente a los ojos —. Por supuesto…como nada—torció los labios, dándose la vuelta.

—Emma..—quiso detenerla.

—Me largo—dijo, respirando acelerado—. No tengo por qué soportar esto. Muy rica la comida—desdeñó, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Que sean muy felices—escupió, invadida por la rabia y la impotencia.

—Henry…—llamó David en un patético intento de calmar lo que él mismo había provocado. Se había ido al demonio…lo había arruinado por completo.

—¡Henry, toma tu chaqueta e ignóralo!—animó la rubia, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Emma…Me lo prometiste—sollozó Blanca, cubriéndose la boca ahogando su llanto.

—Perdóname si no puedo cumplir mi palabra—le habló directamente a ella —. Y descuida, este marimacho se corre del camino—giró su vista para mirar a David, con desprecio—. Y a lo que a mí respecta, las princesas no comen de la basura, ni pasan frío calentándose con mantas regaladas, o son maltratadas por sus tutores de momento…porque así fue mi infancia y no recuerdo haber llevado una corona en mi cabeza, demostrado mi título. Y mis pésimos modales, como mencionaste, serán porque nunca tuve una guía ni una contención cuando más la necesité…por lo tanto NO, no necesito padres a mis veintiocho años, gracias. Me crié sola. Ya es tarde para que juegues a ser el padre correctivo.

—Yo no quise…—intentó disculparse, viéndose frenado en el acto.

—Sí que quisiste. Tengo un radar y no me falla, te lo aseguro—asintió, sabiendo que lo que había dicho, había sido con una indiscutible intencionalidad.

—¡Emma, espera!—imploró Blanca, estirando la mano para sujetarla—. ¡Hablemos, por favor!—pidió, viendo como su brazo no llegaba a tocarla. Emma se había retirado con rapidez, impidiéndole cualquier contacto.

—Hay situaciones que no se solucionan hablando, se resuelven con acciones—finalizó, haciendo salir a Henry para cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Salió del edificio con su hijo corriendo detrás de ella.

Condujo el auto en completo silencio y a toda velocidad.

Henry no dijo ni una sola palabra. Estaba asustado y temía por su madre.

Emma giró en la esquina, y pisando el freno, estacionó en la entrada de la mansión. Sin perder tiempo, se estiró sobre Henry y le abrió la puerta.

—Ve con tu madre—le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Pero, mamá..—quiso protestar, nervioso y preocupado.

—¡Ve con Regina!—ordenó con firmeza.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Necesitaba que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

—Pero, mamá, ¿a dónde vas?—preguntó desesperado, saliendo del auto.

—Entra a la casa, Henry—dijo, señalándole la puerta—. ¡Haz lo que digo!—finalizó, sin opción a replicas.

Al ver a su hijo entrar a la carrera en la mansión, pisó el acelerador con un destino fijo…se iría de ese mugriento pueblo de una maldita vez…ya había sido suficiente.

Diez minutos le había tomado llegar al límite. Ya estaba decidido, desaparecería y dejaría Storybrooke atrás.

 _Pero…¿qué demonios? ¿De dónde salió ese remolino purpura?_ , se dijo abriendo mucho los ojos mientras conducía y reducía la velocidad…¿Qué cornos hacía Regina en el medio de la calle, frente a la barrera? ¿Cómo había aparecido de la nada? _Desde luego, sus poderes_ , recordó _. Los recuperó_ , supuso. _¡Qué oportuna, Regina!_

Frenó a cinco centímetros de su cuerpo con un bufido , frustrado.

—Señorita, Swan ¿Me puede decir qué está haciendo?—preguntó, caminando hasta la ventanilla abierta.

—Vuelvo a ser la señorita Swan, ya veo—alzó una ceja, sin mirarla —. Y tú la reina malvada. Lo digo por el humo purpura y todo el despliegue. Felicitaciones—ironizó, haciendo una mueca.

—Emma, sal del auto—dijo con tono autoritario.

—¡Me voy!—habló, mirando al frente y apretando con fuerza el volante con sus manos.

—Henry me ha contado lo ocurrido—suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Bueno, por arriba. Me dijo que el almuerzo salió como supuse. Que entraste en modo loca desquiciada y que te marchaste a toda velocidad. ¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu brillante plan? No era como si no supieras que sería un desastre. ¿Te largarás sin medir consecuencia?

—¡Desde luego!—asintió, apretando los labios—. ¿Por qué te preocupas? Quisiste matarme, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué más te da si me marcho? Al final era lo que tú querías, tener a Henry para ti sola…deberías estar festejando, no aquí—puntualizó, girando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Por Henry. Por él estoy dispuesta a suplicarte que te quedes. Le romperás el corazón, ¿no te das cuenta?

—¡Oh, vamos, Regina!—exclamó, dejando caer sus hombros —. Se un poco más creativa con tus explicaciones. Desde el día uno te importó un soberano cuerno si mi hijo me quería a su lado, y de repente cambias toda la historieta. No te creo nada tu discurso repetido.

—Mi hijo es feliz teniéndote cerca…y digamos…que yo…me he acostumbrado a tu insufrible presencia, ¿contenta? ¿Eso era lo que querías que admitiera?—bufó, mirándose las uñas pintadas, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

—No somos amigas—dijo Emma, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que no somos amigas—se apresuró a decir, con gesto espantado.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco sí…Ya no sé ni lo que digo—se frustró, apoyando un segundo la frente en el volante.

—Amigas que no son amigas , realmente. Por ahora vamos a dejarlo así—agitó su mano para cambiar de tema—. Y te lo dije. Salió pésimo. Sino hubieras aceptado, no estaríamos aquí. Ese almuerzo estaba destinado a fracasar.

—El muy maldito…—masculló, apretando los dientes.

—¿Te refieres a David?—preguntó—. ¿Qué hizo?

—No fue lo que dijo, sino la reacción de ella—habló, calmando sus ganas de pisar el acelerador y estamparse en el primer árbol que encontrara a disposición —. No me ama. Si lo hiciera, me hubiera seguido después de lo que pasó. Todo este tiempo me estuve engañando a mí misma, por eso me marcho.

—¿Y qué pasará con Henry?, ¿abandonarás a tu hijo por segunda vez? ¡No puedo creerlo!—se giró, alzando sus manos. Esto era de no creer.

—Tú lo criaste, le diste una vida…yo solo llegué aquí para arruinar la existencia de todos, incluida la de mi hijo.

—No digas estupideces, Emma. Te estás comportando como una cría. Los problemas se enfrentan. ¿Qué crees, que yéndote a Boston tus recuerdos desaparecerán y te librarás de ellos?—la enfrentó, tentada de patearle la puerta del maldito auto.

—Da igual, por lo menos estaré lo suficientemente lejos para no cometer una locura.

—Tal vez es eso justamente lo que hace falta, que la cometas—apoyó con obviedad. Era justo lo que tenía que hacer, pero parecía que Emma no estaba focalizada en el punto específico. Marcharse no era la solución.

—Sí, ya, buen consejo—desdeñó, centrándose nuevamente en el camino, frente a ella —Despídeme de él—pidió en un murmuro.

—No me obligues—amenazó, inclinándose hacia la ventanilla.

—¿Qué harás, paralizarme?—se burló, sonriendo a penas—. No te daré tiempo, medio metro y estoy fuera. Tú misma me dijiste que no puedes ir más allá de la linde—se encogió de hombros—. Déjalo así, Regina. Es lo mejor para todos.

—Que conste que lo intenté por las buenas…—gruñó, girando sus muñecas y desapareciendo en el acto.

Emma frunció la frente, estupefacta. ¿Se había ido sin intentar detenerla?

 _Bueno…_ , se dijo, suspirando aliviada. Por fin podría marcharse de una buena vez. Era lo mejor.

Puso primera y arrancó el auto…En medio segundo ya volvería a la realidad. En un mundo normal, sin padres, ni amigos a quienes visitar, sin cuentos de hadas, magia…sin su hijo…su niño, sin ella…Era lo que debía hacer. Nunca tendría que haber pisado ese pueblo.

No había superado los diez segundos…nada mal. _Aun conservo el toque_ , se felicitó Regina, internamente.

—Deberías comprarte un auto, querida—se burló, acomodándose el cabello.

—Y tú deberías avísale a la gente antes de trasladarla—jadeó Blanca, apoyándose en sus piernas para reprimir las arcadas.

—¿Margaret?—musitó Emma, saliendo del auto para comprobar su presencia.

Se había detenido solo un in instante. ¿Cómo había logrado traerla? Ahora se daba cuenta que no conocía ni por asomo el inmenso poder que contenía la otra madre de su hijo.

—La encontré corriendo en la calle como poseída. Tu hipótesis de no seguirte, queda descartada—le gritó a Emma, que afortunadamente aun no se había marchado. Aunque ahora estaba al otro lado de la barrera—. Impulsiva, suponedora a más no poder e increíblemente terca…te ha salido igualita—ironizó, dirigiéndose a Blanca.

—Cállate, ¿quieres?—espetó con el rostro enrojecido.

—Ya cumplí, ahora es tu turno—habló, tomando aire e irguiéndose. Cerró los ojos y golpeando su taco en el suelo, desapareció dejando el espacio vacío.

—Emma, me lo prometiste. ¿Qué haces aquí?—se giró para acercarse lo más posible a barrera—. Cruza la línea y hablemos.

—¿De qué demonios quieres que hablemos? ¿De qué soy un marimacho incorregible o de que soy tu pequeña princesa fallida, abandonada a su suerte?—se le soltaron las palabras, sintiendo la garganta presionada—. No me detuviste. Permaneciste ahí…a su lado—sollozó.

—Corrí para alcanzarte. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que te fueras así—habló desesperada y agotada, aun no había recuperado del todo el aliento—. Lo que dijiste…cuando eras una niña, Emma. No puedo ignorarlo—musitó con gesto angustioso.

—No hablaremos de mi niñez. No te atrevas, no te pongas en el plan de madre porque te juro que…—la señaló, enfurecida.

—Necesito saber—rogó, a punto de llorar.

—¡NO!—gritó a todo pulmón—. Lo único que necesitas es recordar que hace dos meses vivíamos juntas…tú y yo, simplemente éramos felices. Ahora ese hombre ocupa mi lugar, vive contigo cuando tendría que ser yo. Duerme en la misma cama que compartimos…

—Eso no es así—negó, fervientemente.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo piense?—estalló, caminando hacía ella, pero sin cruzar, manteniéndose al otro lado—. Eras mía, y ahora te perdí. Dices que no, pero no puedo dejar de pensar ni por un segundo en que tal vez te está tocando, besando, y tú permitiéndolo. Lo dejaste quedarse, a pesar de todo…dejaste que se instalara en el apartamento, permitiéndole que cumpliera el roll de buen esposo. No te negaste en absoluto, le abriste las puertas, encantada…, ¿y me preguntas por mi niñez? A mi Margaret, a la cual le entregué todo…sí, le confiaría lo que me pidiera y más…a ti, que cada vez que nos encontramos es sólo para darme tu discurso se doble moral, y encima mal ensayado…No, no compartiré algo tan privado contigo.

—No me hables así, te lo ruego—suplicó, sintiendo como sus rodillas le fallaban. La angustia la recorría entera. Había sido el límite, y ella había colaborado para empujarla. La estaba perdiendo…se iría y ese sería su fin.

—Antes de que se rompiera este maldito hechizo me dijiste que me elegías a mí—le recordó, completamente sacada—. ¡Lo amas!

—Emma, por favor—gimoteó, con la garganta estrujada.

—¿CONTÉSTAME? ¡LO AMAS!—rugió con todas sus fuerzas con las venas de su cuello sobresaliendo…esto no podía ser bueno. Su pulso se disparó y la visión se le desdibujó… y al instante todo se le hizo negro.

—¡EMMAAA!—gritó Blanca, horrorizada cuando la vio desplomarse de lado, impactando en el suelo con un ruido seco.

¿Qué iba hacer? Calló de rodilla, desesperada.

—¡REGINAAAA!—llamó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta sentir la garganta adolorida. Sería inútil. Debía reponerse y correr hasta el pueblo por ayuda. Y cuando estaba por hacerlo, la morena apareció a su lado, sobresaltándola.

—¿Me voy dos segundos y lo arruinas?—preguntó, incrédula y con cara de absoluto fastidio—. Esto es de no creer—reprendió.

—¿C…cómo llegaste tan rápido? ¿Cómo me escuchaste? ¿Acaso nunca te fuiste?—interrogó sin respirar.

—¿De verdad pensaste que me iría? Sabía que sería un desastre.

—¿Estabas espiándonos?—exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Llámalo como quieras—se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, por lo que alcanzo a ver solo se hizo un gran chichón en la frente. La mala alimentación, con seguridad, no es amiga de los picos de estrés, y menos de las madres incompetentes.

—No te permito—la encaró, levantándose.

—Me permitirás lo que se me venga en gana—dijo perdiendo la paciencia—. He sido yo la que en cada ocasión está para solucionar tus monumentales desastres. Por lo tanto, sí, te diré lo que quiera y te aguantas—finalizó.

—¡Sí, lo que tú digas!—aceptó, agitando su cabeza. No iba a discutir ahora—. ¿Podemos centrarnos en Emma y tratar pensar qué haremos?—dijo, mirando su cuerpo desvanecido—. Henry es el único que puede cruzar la barrera—recordó, aliviándose un poco por encontrar una solución.

—Lo sé, tendré que traerlo y pensar a toda velocidad una buena excusa para tapar este desastre. No puedo decirle que su madre iba a huir como una rata… ¡Bien, allá voy!—bufó, desapareciendo en un remolino de humo purpura…otra vez.

Cinco minutos después, el gran remolino de humo volvió a extenderse en la linde de Storybrooke.

—Pero…¿ella está bien?—exclamó Henry, apareciendo junto a su madre—. No se ve bien—dijo, exaltado al ver a Emma desparramada, al costado del auto.

—Sí, cariño. Solo está desmayada—tranquilizó Regina, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Tómala de las muñecas y arrástrala todo lo que puedas, Henry—intervino Blanca, indicándole con su mano como debía sostenerla.

—Lo intentaré—asintió, caminando hasta la barrera, atravesándola sin problemas.

—Eso es, tú puedes hacerlo—animó la morena, viendo como su hijo se esforzaba al máximo.

—¡Pesa mucho!—se quejó con un jadeo agotado, pero sin dejar de forcejear.

—Ya falta poco, cuando cruces las manos, nosotras nos encargaremos—incentivó Blanca, acuclillada, pronta para tomarla de los brazos a penas los traspasara—. ¡Un último cinchón, Henry!

Henry se posicionó, flexionando sus rodillas e inclinándose con determinación, cinchó una última vez con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡La tenemos!—suspiraron las dos, sujetando rápidamente sus manos inertes.

* * *

Blanca se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento. Necesitaba serenarse. La situación se había desbordado y ya no lo toleraría más. Habían trasladado a Emma a la mansión. Aun estaba inconsciente. Habían decidido que dejarla descansar era la mejor opción. Tenía tiempo suficiente para acomodar este desastre y volver a su lado.

Ahora de pie, a punto de ingresar y enfrentarlo, su determinación se hizo inamovible. No iba a perderla o arriesgarse a que sufriera un colapso por su culpa. David se había cavado su propio pozo. Emma jamás lo perdonaría y desde luego…ella tampoco.

—Quiero que te marches—dijo abriendo la puerta, con gesto impasible.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que le dijiste a nuestra hija es imperdonable, David.

—¿Y lo qué tú le hiciste?—se levantó del sillón, hecho una furia—. ¿Eso sí está en la lista de acciones que debería tener una madre?—acusó sin poderse contener.

—¿De qué hablas?—interrogó alarmada, congelándose por un instante…¿Qué había querido decir?

—Permitirle a nuestra hija que nos trate de esa manera, ¿eso te parece sensato?—se le ocurrió decir. Había estado a punto de verse descubierto. No era el momento. Ahora más que nunca tenía que ser astuto y guardar esa carta bajo la manga.

—Tiene veintiocho años, casi veintinueve…—reaccionó—. ¿Qué querías que le dijera?—estalló, encolerizada—. No es una niña. Es una adulta que se crió sin nosotros—siguió—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir…márchate—pidió sin pestañear siquiera.

—No, no me pidas que me vaya. Hablaré con ella, le pediré perdón. Lo solucionaré, lo prometo.

—Bien, quédate…me iré yo—dijo, desistiendo.

Ingresó del todo y caminó con determinación en busca de su bolso.

—¿Y a dónde irás? ¡Esto es ilógico, Blanca!—se exasperó, siguiendo sus movimientos.

—¿Ilógico? Ilógico fue tu comportamiento. Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú el que me pediste que la convenciera para venir—se detuvo un momento para increparlo.

—No sé que me pasó, pero lo arreglaré.

—No veo que camino te llevará a solucionar lo que has hecho—negó, dirigiéndose al armario para tomar un par de prendas. Lo justo y necesario.

—Por favor, detente—rogó, detrás de ella.

—¿Qué, qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó bruscamente, girándose para mirarlo de frente.

—¿Ya no me amas?—quiso saber, sosteniéndola de los brazos.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros—mintió, pero ya sin el más mínimo atisbo de culpa.

—Lo sé, pero…respóndeme, por favor—pidió, intentando abrazarla, viéndose repentinamente alejado de sus intenciones.

—No lo sé, David. Sinceramente, no lo sé—se encogió de hombros, colocando todo lo que había escogido en el bolso de mano.

—Me exalté, lo sé. Me comporté como un verdadero idiota—aceptó, pero sin demostrar un verdadero arrepentimiento—. Emma es nuestra hija, pero su comportamiento tampoco fue el más correcto.

—¿Te estás escuchando?—casi chilló, mirándolo de golpe, con sus cejas fruncidas.

—Dime que no te marchas por ella, por lo que ocurrió en el almuerzo.

—Claro que me marcho por ella. Tu nueva manera de actuar es completamente inaceptable. Te desconozco, David—expresó, aturdida.

—Me calmaré, pero no te marches—suplicó, una vez más. Lo había estropeado. Si tan solo se hubiera podido controlar delante de Emma, pensó. Esto no estaría pasando.

—Necesitamos un tiempo…mejor dicho, yo necesito espacio, respétalo—zanjó, dándose la vuelta con el bolso pronto.

—¿A dónde irás?—interrogó, mordiéndose por dentro.

David lo sabía…se iría tras ella…. Su hija le estaba robando a la mujer de su vida, a su amor verdadero…Y un nuevo sentimiento se alojó en el centro de su pecho. ¿Cómo el amor por un hijo se podía convertir de repente en un profundo desprecio? No dejaría que se la arrebatará sin más. Blanca estaba confundida, ella lo amaba, se convenció con firmeza. Emma la estaba engatusando, alejándola de él…pero no lo iba a consentir. Haría hasta lo imposible para recuperar a su esposa y demostrarle cuan equivocada estaba.

—No lo sé—mintió, dedicándole una última mirada, decepcionada.

Y sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

 **Regresé! Pasó de todo. El almuerzo salió pésimo…bueno, ya lo suponíamos, ¿no? Emma estuvo a punto de marcharse y Regina salvó el día. Y Margaret, por fin, se enfrentó a David, abandonando el apartamento (Un aplauso para ella)… ¿Cómo seguirá? ¿Correrá a los brazos de Emma?**

 **Para los que no se dieron cuenta, escribí un Shot Snow/Swan "Con la oscuridad de cómplice", bíchenlo y digan que les pareció.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Yo:** David se pasó de la raya. Aunque sabíamos que ese almuerzo estaba destinado a fracasar. Por suerte Emma no se fue.

 **MiloShane:** Blanca se dio cuenta que si no reaccionaba iba a perderla. Ahora veremos que hace. Emma está nuevamente en la mansión de Regina y ella se fue del apartamento.

 **Naruko Ninja z:** Gracias por leer la historia. Qué bueno que te guste.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Casi, casi. Emma estuvo a nada de estamparlo contra la pared. Y descubrimos un poquito más de la infancia de Emma.

 **EsthefyBautista:** Muchas gracias! Sí, el avance de Blanca tenía que ser lento y repleto de dudas. Para el razonamiento de Emma, todo es más sencillo, ella no tuvo a una madre…no la recordaba ni la sentía. David cada vez más despreciable.


	13. Capítulo 13 Simplemente amor

Capítulo 13

 _Simplemente amor_

—No quiero verlo más. Él no es mi abuelo, no quiero que lo sea—rumió Henry, de brazos cruzados—. No permitas que me lleven a otra comida como esa—pidió suplicante.

—¡Oh, cariño, dalo por hecho!—aseguró Regina, apretando los dientes. Debía permanecer calmada y no alterar más a su hijo, pero se le estaba haciendo dificilísimo de lograr —. ¿Quieres contarme qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Fue cruel y maleducado—dijo de inmediato, contracturando su pequeño rostro —. Le dijo que era un marimacho sin modales—contó.

—¿Y eso lo dijo delante de ti?—casi estalló, controlándose para no desaparecer y matarlo con sus propias manos.

—Sí—contestó, asintiendo—. Cuando se rompió la maldición pensé que todo sería fantástico, pero me equivoqué.

—A veces simplemente no sucede como lo imaginamos—quiso tranquilizarlo, sobando suavemente su espalda.

—Sí, tienes razón, mamá. Jamás imaginé que el abuelo fuera así—aceptó, sin saber cómo sentirse…triste por su otra madre, decepcionado por que se había esperanzado con la idea de formar una numerosa familia, culpable porque en un principio había hecho hasta lo imposible para alejarse de la mujer que ahora lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

—¿Tú sabías que mamá vivió en la calle y tuvo que comer de la basura?—preguntó de repente y con los ojos vidriosos. Se sentía muy mal de tan solo pensarlo.

—No, no tenía idea, Henry—contestó, sorprendida por la nueva información.

—Lo que me da rabia es que el abuelo no conocía su historia, y aun así eligió tratarla horrible. Eso no se hace—negó, sintiéndose furioso.

—Desde luego que no—concordó con determinación—. No tengo dudas que Emma estará de acuerdo conmigo, no volverás a tener trato con ese hombre. No me esforcé once años de mi vida para que venga un don nadie y arruine en dos segundos los valores que te he dado…de ninguna manera.

* * *

—Tú…yo estaba y luego…

Emma se removió, inquieta. Margaret estaba a su lado, recostada y acariciando su cabello.

 _Pero…,¿qué…? ¿Cuándo se había acostado?, ¿Ya era de noche? Ella estaba en la linde, discutiendo y …_

—¡Shhh, tranquila!—susurró con dulzura al notar como su cuerpo se tensaba a medida que despegaba sus parpados—. Me diste un susto que ni te imaginas—confesó, con un suspiro aliviado de verla nuevamente consciente.

—¿Estoy de nuevo en…?—miró la habitación en todas direcciones, asimilando el hecho de que no se había marchado.

—Sí, te trajimos para que descansaras. Te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza y tienes un feo chichón, pero no es grave—aseguró con una sonrisa, tranquilizadora.

—Me desmayé—murmuró, recordándolo todo. Se había desmayado. No había llegado a marcharse.

—Sí, lo hiciste—asintió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—interrogó, alejándose de su tacto.

—Cuidarte—contestó, mordiéndose el labio, deteniendo sus caricias.

—No lo entiendo—negó, pegándose prácticamente a la pared para separarse lo más posible.

—¿Qué no entiendes?—preguntó con infinita paciencia.

—¿Por qué sigues empeñada en destrozarme la vida?—soltó, endureciendo sus gestos.

—Esa no es mi intención—expresó, dolida.

—Me alejaste de ti, estás viviendo con alguien más, …, pero aun así no permites que me marche para no morirme de angustia, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¡Dímelo!—pidió ya sin saber cómo abordar el mismo tema, una y otra vez. Era una pesadilla, una maldita y repetitiva pesadilla.

Blanca, cerró los ojos y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? Si lo hacía, era admitirlo. Se había marchado del apartamento, sí era cierto, pero no podía cruzar esa línea invisible que tanto le reclamaba. No podía abandonarse a un estado que sabía que si atravesaba no habría quién la arrastrara de vuelta.

—No llegaste a contestarme—musitó, sintiendo que, nuevamente, su respiración se le había acelerado. Y aunque el riesgo de desmayo podía palparlo, estaba recostada…daba igual que sucediera. Necesitaba un cierre, una confirmación para comenzar a pensar que haría a partir de ahora—. En la linde, antes de desmayarme, ¿lo amas?—volvió a preguntar, pero no a los gritos, arriesgándose a no poder escuchar la respuesta.

—Lo amé muchísimo—contestó sin mirarla.

—¿Y ahora?

—Sabes la respuesta—murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—Quiero escucharlo de ti—dijo, conteniendo su llanto.

—Te amo a ti y quiero morirme por eso—confesó, dejando que su corazón hablara por ella. Ya estaba…lo había dicho…era la verdad y Emma se merecía escucharla.

—Me amas, pero me he convertido en tu peor desgracia, ¿eso quieres decir?—alzó sus cejas, derrotada —. Estamos en un punto muerto, ¿te das cuenta?…yo deseándote y amándote a pesar de todo, y tú queriendo formar una vida sin mí, pero negándote a perderme.

—Podemos ser amiga, antes lo éramos—se le ocurrió decir, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba y arrepintiéndose en el acto.

—Amigas…—sonrió a penas, mordiéndose el labio con congoja—. Tal vez tú puedas soportarlo, pero no yo…Nunca seré tu amiga. No soy tan fuerte—descartó.

—Quiero estar cerca de ti, y sé que estoy siendo una persona horriblemente injusta, pero no sé que más decirte—confesó, quedándose sin palabras.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo que quiero yo?...besarte, muero por besarte y robarte el aliento—dijo, fijando la vista en sus labios. Moría por probarlos una vez más, morderlos y sentirlos pegados a los suyos.

—Emma…

—Lo sé,—suspiró, tristemente—solo cerraré los ojos y me imaginaré que separo la distancia hasta llegar a ellos—divagó, apretando los parpados.

Emma sintió como rozaba su cabello con ternura. Entre dubitativa y abochornada. Podía percibirlo por su tacto débil y tembloroso.

Con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada ¡Dioses, estaba a un palmo! ¿Cómo se estaba controlando para no abalanzarse? Estaban demasiado cerca. ¿Por qué se había acostado a su lado, torturándola aun más? Era un castigo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente hasta podía oír sus latidos, los mismos que ella había acelerado tantas noches junto a su pecho. La amaba como nunca imaginó amar a alguien. Era demasiado doloroso. Tenerla a su lado, sin tenerla realmente.

De repente sus labios cosquillearon, se sentían húmedos y adormecidos, ¿qué le ocurría?, y abriendo los ojos de golpe, su corazón dio un vuelco, dejándola sin aire..La estaba besando, estaba sosteniendo su mejilla y la estaba besando…no lo estaba soñando, era real.

—¿Me responderás el beso o te quedarás petrificada toda la noche?—le habló Blanca en su boca entre abierta e inmóvil.

—¿P…por qué lo haces?—logró preguntar, aun paralizada.

—Porque yo también moría por besarte—contestó, casi inaudible—. ¿Te alcanza con mis besos?—preguntó, temerosa—. Yo no estoy lista para asumirlo, pero claramente mi boca tiene vida propia—dijo avergonzada, pero sin apartarse.

—Déjame que me masturbe mientras me besas—suplicó, sin separarse de sus labios.

—¿Qué?—exclamó, abriendo los ojos de golpe y separándose un palmo de su rostro.

—Por favor, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada, sólo bésame—imploró, acercándose a su cuerpo—. Me preguntaste que si me alcanzaba con tus besos y la respuesta es sí, por supuesto que sí—susurró, atrayéndola de la nuca para acercarla a su pecho lo más posible.

—No lo hagas—rogó no confiando en su juicio. La estaba lanzando al precipicio. No soportaría verla en ese estado,. No podría controlarse teniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.

—Necesito engañar a mi corazón por unos minutos—habló bajito—. Yo haré todo el trabajo, solo permite que me imagine que eres tú la que me toca…no te pediré nada, solo tus labios en mi boca…hazlo por mí—rogó encontrando su mirada—. Por favor…

Blanca se acercó con lentitud y capturó sus labios introduciendo la lengua de manera dominante y necesitada. Se estaba lanzando a un agujero sin fin y lo sabía, pero tenerla tan cerca…sentir su respiración…sentir su necesidad abrumadora, era demasiado.

Emma gimió desesperada, y sin perder tiempo, desprendió su jean. Introdujo su mano en su entrepierna con rapidez, y frotó su centro palpitante con fuerza. Era lo único que necesitaba, mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes y sentir su legua, explorando su boca, solo eso. Su respiración se agitó, haciendo que su pecho rosara su blusa… _iba a ser rápido, increíblemente rápido,_ pensó al sentir el primer espasmo recorriéndola entera.

—Emma, detente…No podemos…—imploró con el último resquicio de racionalidad, tragándose cada uno de sus gemidos desesperados. La sangre le corría desbordada de deseo. La punzada en la parte baja de su vientre era demasiado dolorosa.

—¿Sientes cómo mi corazón late enloquecido?—jadeó con intensidad, ignorando su petición. No podía parar ahora…no lo haría—. Lo hace por ti, únicamente por ti—murmuró, acelerando sus movimientos…ya casi…estaba a punto. Mordió su labio inferior, saboreándolo y cuando sus ojos se cerraron por el inminente orgasmo, Blanca se separó de su boca, alejándose.

—Lo intente, los dioses saben que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas—soltó, dejando que el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, saliera de golpe—. No, no vas a correrte, Emma—negó, viéndole la cara de pasmo y de absoluta frustración cuando le sostuvo la muñeca y la obligó a que dejara de tocarse—. Bésame—ordenó con mirada encendida mientras guiaba esa mano firmemente apresada a su propia necesidad….su juicio había perdido la batalla.

—¿D..de verdad está sucediendo?—balbuceó, sintiendo como su mano era guida dentro de sus bragas, haciendo que sus dedos tocaran los suaves pliegues entreabiertos.

—Haz que mis pensamientos desaparezcan…haz que el tiempo se detenga en este preciso instante…con tus besos, tus caricias, con tus manos—rogó, incentivándola para que comenzara a moverse—. Que el sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza se desvanezcan—habló, atrayéndola de la nuca con su mano libre, enredando los dedos en su dorado cabello.

—Ay, mi amor…estás…—no pudo terminar de decirlo. La estaba tocando. Sus dedos la estaban recorriendo, sintiendo. El calor de su cuerpo clamando con deseo, clamando por ella…Por nadie más, solo por ella…Y de repente su pulso se aceleró nublándole los sentidos. Y no supo discernir si fue por volver a tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos o por su desesperación incontrolable, que un inesperado orgasmo la atravesó sobresaltándola. Esa mujer la iba a matar, jamás había experimentado algo semejante.

—¿Y qué esperabas?—dijo, observándola interrogante, alejándose solo un poco—. ¿Te corriste?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño, al notar que temblaba ligeramente.

—Sí,—logró decir, apretando los parpados un momento—pero descuida, ya estoy a mil de nuevo—habló con voz ronca, capturando su labios de un solo movimiento y comenzando a mover su mano en círculos lentos, bajo su prenda interior.

—¿Te corriste por solo tocarme?—ahogó en su boca, dejando que Emma la explorara.

—¿Ahora te haces una idea de cuánto te deseo?—gimió mientras que sus dedos no paraban de torturarla.

—Emma…por favor—suplicó, aferrándose fuertemente a sus brazos para que intensificara el contacto—. Te necesito…necesito más.

—Tu ropa estorba y la mía también—se quejó, soltándola para arrodillarse a su lado, ganándose un bufido de protesta—. Lo haré rápido—sonrió de lado.

Llevó las manos a su cadera para deslizar sus pantalones y bragas, arrojándolos a un costado de la cama. Hizo que se incorporara un poco y le quitó la blusa de manga larga, verde oscuro. Depositó un tierno beso en su hombro y deleitándose un momento, acarició sus costillas, brazos y cuello. Su pulso le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Estaba nerviosa. Llevó sus manos a la espalda para desabrochar el corpiño, dejándola en completa desnudez y con suavidad la hizo recostarse nuevamente. Con rapidez se deshizo de sus propios jeans, remera y ropa interior. Y se detuvo, contemplándola. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, tan incontrolable. Jamás había creído realmente en el amor...Y ahí estaba ella, delante de sus ojos, demostrándole que sí existía. A pesar de lo que fueran, ahí estaban.

—Eres increíblemente hermosa—dijo mordiéndose el labio, sin moverse.

—Tómame. Hazlo, por favor—pidió Blanca en un susurro, abriendo sus piernas y perdiendo todo rastro pudor.

Emma aun de rodillas en la cama y con una vista privilegiada, sonrió sintiendo como sus sentimientos la traicionaban. Quería llorar de felicidad y a su vez, su excitación no paraba de subir como lava en ebullición…era dulcemente extraño y doloroso.

—No sabes cuánto te amo—logró formular con la boca reseca, al tener ante sus ojos la imagen más perfecta.

Se estaba entregando a ella, confiándole su vulnerabilidad…exponiendo no solo su cuerpo…lo sentía, podía percibir como, por fin, su alma la buscaba como tanto lo había anhelado en estos últimos dos meses.

Se inclinó para besar su vientre, y tomándose su tiempo, subió por su pecho depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios. Llevó dos dedos a su entrada y sin dejar de mirarla, los deslizó con tortuosa lentitud, arrancándole un dulce y largo gemido. Era justamente así como lo había soñado cada noche. Hacerla suya, mirándola a los ojos. Acompañó el movimiento con su pelvis para profundizar la unión, acomodándose sobre ella. _Oh, dioses_ , gimió, aspirando profundo ese dulce olor a cerezas que tanto había aheleado. La amaba, la amaba con locura.

Blanca enredó las piernas en su cintura, y se aferró a su espalda, olvidándose del mundo….

Solo ellas dos, amándose a pesar de todo.

—Te extrañé tanto—le susurró en el oído, sintiendo como dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Blanca, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercándola a su boca, buscó sus ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación a penas iluminada.

Las luces del jardín que atravesaban las cortinas cerradas les estaban regalando la posibilidad de admirarse, de reconocerse después de tanto sufrimiento.

—Soy tuya, Emma—le aseguró, intentando calmar ese corazón enloquecido que aprisionaba el suyo.

—¿Sólo mía?—preguntó con un susurro lastimero.

—Sólo tuya—aseguró con el alma desbordada.

—¿También lloras?—ahogó, percatándose que sus preciosos ojos verdes también estaban ensopados.

—Es extraño sentirme excitada y acongojada al mismo tiempo—confesó con un gemido, elevando las caderas y cerrando los ojos.

Emma en ningún momento había detenido su lentas embestidas, y con cada movimiento, el estomago de Blanca se contraía como pidiendo una falsa pausa. Dolía, pero nunca había sentido un dolor tan abrazador, envolvente y maravillosamente exquisito. ¿Podía existir tal contradicción?

—Te… estoy… entregando… todo—murmuró Emma entrecortado, fundiéndose en su interior.

—Y yo a ti…—logró decir, arqueando su espalda, sintiendo como no solo su cuerpo era llenado…ya no podía negarlo más, no habían más excusas, le pertenecía y si ese era su fin…que lo fuera, pero a su lado.

* * *

 **¡Aquí regresé con un nuevo capítulo! ¡OMG, por fin el momento llegó! Blanca se lanzó y dio el paso que tanto esperamos. Ya era hora, ¿no? Espero que les gustara el reencuentro.**

 **Comenten, comenten y comenten. Abrazos y buena semana para todos.**

* * *

 **Ragamuffin47:** Oh, de seguro David volverá con otro plan. No se quedará tranquilo.

 **WishForBetter:** Esto recién empieza. Nuestras protagonistas tuvieron su merecido encuentro, pero no significa que las aguas se calmaran.

 **MiloShane:** No les será tan fácil deshacerse de David. Blanca se fue del apartamento, eso complicará más las cosas.

 **KimGlin95:** Sí, David se fue al cuerno con lo que le dijo a Emma, y Regina al rescate. Pero por fin, Blanca reaccionó. Veremos cuánto dura la tranquilidad.

 **EsthefyBautista:** Muchas gracias. Sí, fue lo primero que pensé cuando me decidí a escribirla. ¿La leerán? ¿Gustará? Pero sobre todo, ¿Podré ponerme en papel para transmitirla? Me alegra saber que tuvo buena aceptación.

 **Naruko Ninja z:** Definitivamente, David ya se convirtió en el villano. Y por suerte, Blanca dejó salir todo lo que sentía. No pudo controlarse más y para felicidad de Emma, se entregó a sus brazos.

 **Yo:** Jajaja, creo que todos empezamos a odiar a David. Sí, fue de lo más desubicado y mal educado. Ahora sí que MM se merece más que aplausos.


	14. Capítulo 14 Aclaraciones y disculpas

Capítulo 14

 _Aclaraciones y disculpas_

El resplandor de un nuevo día se coló a través de las cortinas. La habitación estaba en silencio, solo el roce de dulces caricias, acompañada de besos interminables envolvían el rencuentro en un abrazo enfrentado. Sabanas revueltas, prendas perdidas y sentimiento encontrados, los únicos cómplices.

—¿En qué piensas?—susurró Emma, sin dejar de tocar su sedoso cabello negro.

—¿En algún momento aceptarás que soy tu madre?—preguntó son parpadear.

El silencio se extendió nuevamente por unos cuantos segundos… Emma frunció el ceño y se alejó para observarla, precavida.

—¿Esto es un retroceso?—quiso saber antes de tener un ataque. Pero su tono alterado la delató, dejando al descubierto el terror que comenzó a invadirla sin tregua.

—¡No, Emma, cálmate!—pidió, acariciando su brazo.

—¿Lo que pasó fue una despedida? ¿Ahora te vestirás y me dirás que fue un error, argumentando que no me amas?—casi chilló, vaticinando su desgracia.

—¡Emma, escúchate!—pidió, frunciendo las cejas—. ¿Acaso no te demostré todo lo que me haces sentir? ¿No te demostré cuanto te amo?—preguntó con obviedad.

—Sí, lo hiciste—reconoció, calmándose un poco—. ¿Me abandonarás de nuevo?

—No, no lo haré—negó con rotundidad—. Dejé el apartamento.

—¿Cómo?—murmuró, pasmada y deteniendo sus movimientos—. ¿Lo has dejado…a él?—preguntó, refiriéndose a David.

—Sí—asintió con una sonrisa de lado.

—Oh—dijo sin poder agregar nada más—. ¿Por qué se ha quedado él en el apartamento? Es tuyo, no está bien—expresó con confusión.

—No estaba en mis planes darle ninguna clase de explicaciones. No quería marcharse. Pues bueno, lo hice yo.

—¿Entonces?—ladeó la cabeza, esperando una respuesta concreta.

—Soy una mujer sin techo. Me tendrás que acobijar hasta que solucione ese asunto—bromeó con tono guaso—. Pero limpiaremos. Esto es un desastre.—criticó, arrugando la nariz.

—Regina va a matarnos. Lo sabes, ¿no?—quiso hacerle entender.

—Regina no matará a nadie. Tal vez le de un infarto…o dos, pero no pasará de eso, te lo aseguro—descartó haciendo una mueca.

—No estaría tan confiada. Esa mujer sabe hacer bolas de fuego, ¿no sé si lo sabes?—dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Claro que lo sé—contestó, alzando sus cejas y riendo. Si alguien conocía a Regina y sus arranques demenciales, era ella—. Déjalo en mis manos. No te preocupes—tranquilizó, dándole un tierno beso.

—¿De verdad está sucediendo? ¿De verdad estás aquí conmigo, diciéndome todas estas cosas?—quiso saber, sintiéndose abrumada.

¿Y si era un sueño? ¿Y si en verdad nada estaba ocurriendo?

—Estoy aquí, Emma y no iré a ninguna parte—murmuró, mirándola fijamente.

Emma sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba ahí, junto a ella y no la abandonaría. Todo su ser no podía sentirse más colmado.

—¿Me contestarás la pregunta?—volvió a preguntar Blanca.

—De acuerdo. La respuesta es: Nunca te llamaré mamá—dijo torciendo los labios. Era una locura, no lo haría.

—Jamás te pediría que me llames así, a pesar de que lo sea—descartó de inmediato—. Pero para comenzar a sanar, debemos aceptar lo qué somos y qué elegiremos ser—explicó.

—Cuéntame tu conclusión, si es que ya tienes una—animó, dispuesta a escuchar con tranquilidad lo que había resuelto.

—Siempre creí controlarlo todo, pero me equivoqué…aquí estás tú,—dijo, depositando un suave beso en su hombro desnudo—trastocando lo que me han enseñado, inculcado y explicado. Eres la única persona a la que no puedo y quiero controlar—se detuvo un momento para mirar esos ojos llenos de preocupación y miedo—. Y antes de que preguntes,—atajó, adivinando sus pensamientos—no, él nunca me hizo sentir de la manera en que tú lo haces.

—¿Todavía te hago sentir enferma?—quiso saber.

—Creo que me costará un tiempo procesarlo—suspiró.

—¿A mi lado?

—Sí, a tu lado—asintió con una dulce sonrisa—. Estoy locamente enamorada de mi hija y es algo que, en algún momento, tendré que superar—torció la boca.

—Te diré mami o mamita—bromeó, pero con su rostro serio e impenetrable.

—Emma, no es gracioso—regañó, abriendo los ojos y separándose.

—Pero te lo diré cuando estés rogando por mis atenciones. cuando estés a punto de correrte—siguió diciendo seductoramente, acercándose y acomodando sus caderas para colocarla debajo suyo y así aprisionarla con su cuerpo—. Te lo diré cuando esté hundida entre tus piernas: ¿Mi mami quiere que me tome todo sin chistar? Seré una buena niña y no derramaré ni una gota—recitó, fingiendo chupetear sus labios.

—¡EMMA!—exclamó horrorizada, sosteniéndole los hombros para que no la besara—. ¡Eso es espantosamente pervertido!—reprendió con ojos acusadores—. Además nunca hicimos algo así.

—Porque no me has dejado, pero ya lo lograré—aseguró convencida, mirando como sus perfectos pechos subían y bajaban por la leve presión que estaba ejerciendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

—Dime anticuada, pero jamás lo permití. Es raro y me da cosa de solo pensarlo—explicó, ruborizada a más no poder.

—Ya verás, en algún momento cederás y te encantará. Y a mí me encantará ser la primera en explorar ese tesoro virgen de lengua—alzó sus cejas, sugestiva.

—¡Por todos los cielos, eres imposible!—bufó, pero con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Lo soy y por eso me amas, y además te hice sonreír. Que puedo decir…soy lo más—se aduló, chasqueando la lengua.

—¡Ven acá, fanfarrona!—dijo abrazándose a su espalda para que la besara de una vez y dejara de decir tantas obscenidades juntas.

Media hora después.

—Ah, no, nada de cuartas rondas, ni quintas ni nada…

—Pero…—se quejó Emma haciendo un puchero divertido, queriendo trepar por su cuerpo.

—¿Acaso quieres matarme?—inquirió zafándose y corriéndose al otro extremo de la cama —. ¡Por todos los arboles del bosque encantado, Emma!… ¡Eres insaciable!.

—Te extrañé…mucho—se quejó, intentando quitarle la sabana que había tomado para cubrir su desnudez.

—Sí, yo también. Pero mis piernas, brazos y "todo"…dicen basta. Y cuando digo todo, me estoy refiriendo a que mi entre pierna está en coma. Déjala descansar—la frenó, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, te dejaré reponerte, pero me debes—la señaló.

—¿Te debo?

—Sí, esta noche el límite de orgasmos lo decido yo—zanjó, fingiendo enojo.

—¡Oh, terminaras conmigo! Si sigues a este ritmo…no lo soportaré—se mordió el labio, agotada de ante mano.

Emma era imparable. Debía comer bastante para soportar sus exigencias…sus excitantes y arrolladoras exigencias.

—¿Qué haremos…? Me refiero a qué haremos a partir de ahora—preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—Por lo pronto, tienes que hablar con Henry, Emma.

—Sí, desde luego. Pensaba hacerlo…tengo que sentarme con él y pedirle perdón—bajó su cabeza avergonzada.

—No ha sido fácil para nadie, y él te necesita—asintió de acuerdo de que esa charla por fin se generara—. Pero deberás ser prudente. Regina le dijo que se había acelerado el auto y por eso estabas al otro lado de la línea. Y como no te has alimentado bien, te desmayaste haciendo fuerza tratando de empujarlo—contó lo que le había hecho memorizar la morena después de que Henry la arrastrara al borde de la barrera de la ciudad.

—Oh, me siento horriblemente culpable—expresó cubriéndose el rostro.

—Ese niño es tu hijo y necesitas fortalecer el vínculo. Te ha visto de la peor manera y debe estar muy confundido.

—Lo sé, nuevamente me volví ausentar de su vida. Soy un desastre de madre—se avergonzó, cerrando los ojos.

—Somos varias en la lista—sonrió a penas—. Ponte en la cola, yo soy la primera—tranquilizó, acariciando su mejilla, logrando que la mirara nuevamente.

—Le amo y sinceramente no sé qué decirle—confesó asustada.

Nunca había sido madre…nunca había estado para él, ¿cómo debía actuar cuando los acontecimientos eran catastróficos?

—Sólo recuerda que es un niño y la situación es delicada. Hazle saber que es querido y que de ahora en adelante estarás para él—aconsejó—. Dile cuanto sea necesario, pero por favor, omite los detalles—rogó.

—Nunca en mi vida me escondí de nada, pero tienes razón, lo mejor para él será mantenerlo al margen de …esto—concordó, apretando los labios.

Blanca tenía razón, sería traumatizarlo innecesariamente. Ya verían como iban a sobrellevarlo. Por el momento era mejor dejar a Henry al margen de todo.

—Sí, estamos completamente de acuerdo—suspiró Blanca, aliviada.

—Algo te preocupa—dijo, fijándose en su expresión de intranquilidad.

—Le debo una disculpa a Ruby—contó con la mirada fija a la nada.

—Ha sufrido a la par conmigo. Esa chica es de hierro—asintió Emma.

—Es mi amiga, mi única amiga. La he alejado injustamente—hizo catarsis en voz alta, sintiéndose espantosamente mal.

—No seas tan dura contigo. No han sido unos meses fáciles de sobrellevar—sobó su espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos —. Ella más que nadie lo sabe.

—Lo sé, pero siempre ha estado a mi lado en los peores momentos y esta vez no la dejé ni acercarse. Ha formalizado una relación con Graham y yo ni siquiera le di mis felicitaciones….me lo hará pagar por años—se dio cuenta, mortificada. La había alejado. Había sido una amiga desastrosa y cruel—. ¡Ya sé! ¡La llamaré y le pediré que venga!—exclamó, emocionada y con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?—casi chilló con los ojos desorbitados.

—Sí, ahora—asintió con efusividad, sentándose con prisa para buscar su ropa entre aquel lío.

—¡Te matará!—aseguró, viéndola levantarse— . Son las seis y media de la mañana.

—No si los invito a desayunar—dijo, girándose un momento para regalarle una radiante sonrisa.

—¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Un desayuno? ¿Recuerdas que estamos en lo de Regina? ¿Qué nadie se ha levantado aun y que nadie sabe que a partir de hoy te quedarás en esta habitación por un tiempo indefinido? —quiso hacerle ver a la carrera.

Regina colapsaría.

—Ve hablar con tu hijo, cuanto antes empecemos a solucionar nuestros errores, mejor—apuró, agitando su mano para que la imitara y se levantara de una vez — Y descuida, si alguien sabe tratar con Regina…soy yo—tranquilizó, prendiéndose el pantalón.

—Pero son las seis y mediaaaaa—se quejó, estirando la palabra, tentada de agarrarla por la cintura y obligarla a que se acostara nuevamente junto a ella.

—Emma…No te lo repito—amenazó, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y con gesto serio.

Emma sonrío de lado, divertida. Sí, debía aceptarlo. En el único momento que la tenía a su merced y control era cuando le hacía el amor…Su hermosa princesa de cabellos negros y ojos verdes era una verdadera mandona titulada.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!—aceptó, sentándose en la cama, acatando gustosa cada una de sus palabras.

La tenía a su lado, era suya…no podía pedir más.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Recién sacado del horno…literal porque la temperatura está elevadísima.**

 **Blanca se fue del apartamento y ahora pretende quedarse allí, con Emma. A Regina le va a dar un ataque cardíaco jaja.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Naruko Ninja z:** Sí, por fin tuvieron su merecido encuentro. Ya era hora. Blanca se lanzó con todo.

 **MiloShane:** El gran tema de David…No se quedará en paz. Para él, Blanca es suya, su amor verdadero. Será un problema.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Normalidad de pareja…algo así jaja. En el próximo capítulo veremos algo que puede llegar a asemejarse. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario en "Tú y tus calderos"!

 **Yo:** Jajaja, y ni te digo yo escribiéndolo. Sí, Regina se controló estupendamente. Ahora no sé qué sucederá cuando se entere que Blanca está en su casa jaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario en "Tú y tus calderos"!

 **WishForBetter:** Sí, en todas las historias que he leído, a Margaret la ponen en el papel de detestable. Gold va asacar su buena tajada, y ya falta poco para enterarnos que quiere. Exacto, Margaret vivió 28 sin saber de Emma y se enamoró de ella ignorando que era su hija.


	15. Capítulo 15 Invasores

Capítulo 15

 _Invasores_

—¿Qué hacen apoderándose de mi casa a esta hora?—gritó Regina, bajando las escaleras y envolviéndose en su bata azul oscuro—. ¿Qué haces tú sentada en mi sillón como la dueña de la maldita sala?—espetó al instante que vio a Blanca sentada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Buenos días, Regina!—le dijo, recibiéndola.

—Blanca, te lo advierto…recién despegué los ojos—amenazó peligrosamente, acercándose cada vez más y con la cara desencajada—. ¿Te quedaste a dormir? ¿Por qué demonios te quedaste a dormir?—inquirió, incrustando sus ojos en los de Emma.

La rubia apretó los labios y bajó su rostro para no hacer contacto visual.

—¡Henry!, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿No tienes clases?—interrogó a su hijo que la observaba tentado.

¿Por qué estaba Henry en la sala a esas horas? Y…¿Qué cornos hacían Graham y Ruby, parados en el living y petrificados? Regina respiró profundo, intentando calmarse.

—Ma, me ha despertado a las seis y media—contó Henry, resplandeciente.

—Oh—exclamó la morena, mirando a Emma por un segundo.

—Tuvimos nuestra conversación—dijo esta, alzando las cejas.

—¿Y estás feliz?—le preguntó a su pequeño.

—Sí, mucho—asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ma, me ha pedido que no le diga abuela a la abuela porque todavía no se acostumbra a tener familia. También me contó que se amigaron—habló a la carrera, queriendo contar todo a la vez.

Blanca ahogó una sonrisa. Su nieto era una chispa.

—¿Se amigaron?—interrogó Regina, mirando a las dos protagonistas.

—Sí, tuvieron una charla anoche—siguió explicando Henry, inocentemente.

—Me imagino que fue una larga charla—ironizó Regina, sardónica y con una ceja alzada.

—Imaginas bien—susurró Emma, sonriéndole de lado.

—¿Por eso estás aquí, arruinando mi día?—giró su vista para increpar a Blanca, nuevamente.

—Te compensaré, no te preocupes—habló Margaret, chasqueando la lengua y levantándose del sillón de un salto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde demonios vas?—preguntó en tono sacado—. ¿Emma?

—Sabes una cosa…mejor te aguantas porque me lo debes—se retractó Blanca en el acto, girándose para señalarla con el brazo extendido.

—¿Qué yo quéee?—gritó con los ojos a punto de salírseles—. ¿Te volviste loca?—rugió sin poder mover un solo musculo. El shock la había dejado congelada.

—Viví como una vagabunda durante años. Yo era la reina… ¡Me lo debes!—la apuntó con su dedo.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?—volvió a gritar, sintiéndose desbordada.

—Haré el desayuno para todos—informó, colocándose el delantal que estaba perfectamente doblado sobre la mesada.

—No, tú no tocarás mi cocina—bramó, zapateando como una loca—. Emma, dile algo. No quiero que toque mis cosas. Es mi casa…es mi sitio…ella no puede…

—Estoy fuera de esta discusión—alzó las manos.

—Claro, cuando tú te estás muriendo, todos debemos correr a tu rescate, pero cuando te pido, no..te imploro…—se corrigió con la vena del cuello a punto de explotarle—que controles a tu desubicada madre, no haces nada.

—Luego me pedirás más panqueques y me negaré—habló Blanca, detrás de la barra.

—¡Oh, vas a envenenarlos!—estalló, desquiciada, mirándola de golpe—. Yo lo hice contigo y ahora quieres vengarte.

—Deja de delirar, Regina—pidió Ruby, acercándose precavida y entrando en acción—. ¡Ven, siéntate!—dijo, acercando una silla.

—Mírala, se está adueñando de todo—señaló, sacudiendo la mano—. Los platos azules son para ocasiones espaciales. ¡Déjalos donde estaban!—bramó con el pecho adolorido.

—Son bonitos y adecuados para un desayuno—dijo Blanca, colocándolos en la mesada y rebuscando en los cajones de los cubiertos.

—La maldita me contesta y hace lo que quiere con mis pertenencias—sollozó, apretando sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos —. ¿Nadie hará nada?—inquirió mirándolos a todos y por turnos.

—Nosotros hemos traído lo necesario—intervino Graham, ayudando a sacar los ingredientes de las bolsas—. Pasamos por la tienda antes de venir. Trajimos harina, huevos, jalea…

—¡¿Y eso a mí que me importa?!—cortó a punto de arrancarse media cabellera—. ¡No somos una familia para comer todos juntos!...Es muy temprano, estoy teniendo una pesadilla. Sí es eso, aun no me he levantado y sigo durmiendo—se habló con convicción, tallándose los ojos para obligar a su cerebro a salir de esa horrenda escena…algo que por supuesto, no ocurrió—. ¿Y tú por qué me tocas?—chilló, saltando en el momento que sintió en sus brazos las manos de Ruby.

—Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico, trata de respirar—dijo, acuclillada frente a ella.

—Si no me lo dices, no me entero—espetó, bruscamente.

—Déjala. Siempre ha sido de lo más berrinchuda. Si le prestan demasiada atención, lo hace peor—aconsejó Blanca, comenzando a preparar la masa de los panqueques en un gran bol de vidrio.

—¡Cállate, Blanca!—bramó a todo pulmón, señalándola—Henry, por favor, cariño—le suplicó, apartándose de Ruby en un rápido movimiento para sostenerlo de los hombros, desesperada—. Deja que la mate, será rápido, lo prometo. Permíteme estrujarle el cuello, te lo ruego—se arrodilló frente a él.

—Mamá, no seas tan melodramática—dijo, sonriéndole con cariño—. Cuando terminemos de comer, todos limpiaremos tu cocina y quedará brillante como te gusta—prometió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejándola más descolocada.

—¿Lo ves?, te aguantas. Tu hijo es más adulto que tú—le hizo ver, felicitándolo con una guiñada—. Si no pretendes ayudar, por lo menos cálmate y siéntate en la mesa.

—No te dirijas a mí. No quiero escucharte—tronó, sentándose en la silla que Ruby le había traído. No le haría caso. Era su casa, no la de Blanca. Y se sentaría donde le diera la regalada gana, no donde ella dictara.

Graham se mordió la mejilla interna para no estallar en carcajadas. La escena era de película. Regina con un berrinche monumental como si fuera una niña de dos años y Blanca, pinchándola hasta el borde, ignorando su pataleta.

—Sólo es un desayuno, además Mary cocina riquísimo—agregó Henry, echando inconscientemente más leña al fuego.

—Para mi hijo yo era la única que cocinaba riquísimo. Hasta eso quiere robarme—gimoteó, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

La mesa para el desayuno quedó perfectamente arreglada. Una enorme fuente de panqueques recién preparados, una jarra de jugo de frutas, té, café y jalea.

—¿Por qué tengo que tolerar esto?—refunfuñó Regina, sentándose en la cabecera luego de que Emma prácticamente la trajera a rastras—. Yo vivía tranquila, y ahora me invaden la casa—volvió a quejarse.

—También cociné para ti, así que deja de rumiar y come—reprendió Blanca sin mirarla y sirviendo el humeante té en cada una de las tazas.

—¡Te detesto!—expresó con el labio levantado.

—Di algo que no sepa—sonrió de lado.

—¡Los odio a todos!

—¡Lo sabemos!—dijeron al unísono, comenzando a comer los deliciosos panqueques mientras Henry se reía por lo bajo.

—Todos tienen acción menos yo—soltó, Regina, de pronto y sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Henry frunció el ceño, interrogante.

—¿Y qué quieres, que te invitemos?—soltó Blanca, bruscamente.

—Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca—amenazó Ruby, mirando al cazador de reojo—. Te juro que me saco la capa y te arranco media cara si chistas siquiera—gruñó sin parpadear.

—No dije nada—se atajó Graham a punto de atragantarse y sin despegar sus ojos del plato repleto de panqueques con jalea.

—Si te pones el colgante, por mí está bien—soltó Emma, masticando y hablando al mismo tiempo.

Dos Margaret en una cama, desnudas y pidiéndole atenciones era…demasiado. Sí, tal vez moría de la emoción antes de llegar a tocarlas, pensó la rubia, imaginando la escena.

—¡Emmaaa!—exclamó Blanca, dándole un manotazo en el brazo, sacándola del trance.

—¡Qué era broma!—saltó en su sitio, dándole tiempo a cubrirse cuando vio un segundo azote impactar en su hombro.

—Ni en broma, ni en nada, ¿me escuchas?—tronó, amenazándola con el tenedor en su mano.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí—alzó sus manos en son de paz.

—Blanca tiene razón, ni de broma. Ya tuve suficiente cuando te me prendiste como una garrapata famélica—dijo, agitando su cuerpo por un repentino escalofrío.

—¡Regina!—dijo Emma, abriendo mucho los ojos, señalando con la cabeza la presencia de su hijo.

—Te advertí que si la tocabas te arrancaría los ojos—explotó Blanca, levantándose de la silla, lista para saltar sobre ella.

—Si tú te hubieras presentado antes para hacerte cargo, yo no hubiera tenido que sacrificarme. Así qué, cierra la boca, y no vengas con reclamos.

—Vendremos a desayunar todas las mañanas—susurró Ruby sin perder detalle de la acalorada discusión.

—¡Oh, sí!—asintió Graham completamente de acuerdo.

—¿Alguien me explica de qué están hablando?—preguntó Henry, perdido con la disputa.

—Sí, explícale a tu hijo de que estamos hablando, Emma—animó Regina, mirándola de repente con una sonrisa perversa.

—Que Margaret y tu madre se detestan—le explicó a su hijo con tranquilidad—. Tendremos que ser pacientes, y aceptar que a partir de ahora, así serán nuestros desayunos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella se queda?—bramó la morena a punto de arrojar el precioso plato azul por los aires—. Te entregué la llave de la habitación para que la usaras tú, no para que la llenaras con gente indeseable—le recriminó a la rubia que solo comía, concentradísima.

—¿Mamá?—llamó Henry, apoyando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la de Regina.

—¡Demonios, demonios, demoniooooos!—estiró la palabra, frustrada y retorciéndose de ira.

—Termínate los panqueques—señaló Blanca el plato sin tocar.

—¡No te atrevas a darme ordenes!—gruñó.

—¡Destruye ese collar!—contraatacó con el rostro endurecido.

—Lo haré, pero no porque tú me lo digas—sacudió la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Diez minutos de silencio. Solo eso había durado la calma.

Estrechando los ojos, en la cabecera de la mesa, Regina volvió a abrir la boca para una segunda ronda.

—Solucionando los desastres—siseó irónica y despectiva—. Trata de recuperar ese apartamento. Si tienes que echar al falso príncipe a patadas, hazlo. Cuanto antes recupere la tranquilidad de mi hogar, más agradecida estaré con el universo—le habló directamente a su enemiga.

—Lo intentaré. No creas que estoy rebosante de alegría por compartir el mismo aire que tú respiras—contraatacó Blanca, sin dejase amedrentar.

—Me agrada este día. Todos comunicándose—expresó Henry con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Así es, chico—sonrío Emma, alborotándole el cabello.

—El día de las conversaciones, también te incluyen—informó Blanca, dirigiéndose a su ex madrastra.

—¿Perdón?—alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—Después de solucionar lo del apartamento, vendré y tendremos una charla.

—No hablaré contigo—se negó rotundamente.

—Sí, lo harás—asintió con terquedad—. Nos encerraremos en tu estudio y podrás decirme todo lo que te estás atragantando.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Blanca—siseó, entornando los ojos.

—Me parece que ya es hora que las dos nos quememos, ¿no te parece?

Todos quedaron en suspenso, sin poder agregar más nada…Sería el fin de Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Regresé con un nuevo capítulo. Bueno, como era de esperarse, Regina tuvo una mañana de pesadilla. A la pobre casi le da un infarto. Blanca la hizo padecer jaja. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Aviso: Nueva historia Bellamione "El secreto de sus ojos", véanla y comenten.**

 **Como siempre, expresen que les ha parecido el cap, abrazos.**

* * *

 **Yo:** Y sí, enloqueció. Casi muere allí mismo jaja. Y Blanca pinchándola hasta el límite.

 **WishForBetter:** La trató como a una niña malcriada jaja. Dejándola explotar cuando decidió hacer el desayuno para todos.

 **MiloShane:** Regina casi se muere, pero estaba Henry y eso la detuvo a cometer cualquier locura. Graham y Ruby matándose de risa….Blanca ama a Emma, pero aun falta un poco para que se dé cuenta la magnitud del amor que se tienen.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Sí, es su casa y tendrá que soportar que sea un desfiladero de gente ¡Como lo llama ella! Jaja. Ahora, no solo Ruby y Graham, sino que también Blanca y Emma, rondaran su mansión las veinticuatro horas del día. Va a colapsar jaja.


	16. Capítulo 16 El trato

Capítulo 16

 _El trato_

—No lo hagas. No vayas—suplicó Emma, tomándola de la cintura.

—Pero he dejado todas mis cosas allí—dijo Blanca, torciendo los labios.

—Si te preocupa que ponerte, yo puedo darte mi ropa. Le puedes pedir a Ruby, incluso a Regina—propuso con cara de cachorro apaleado.

No quería que fuera a su encuentro. Ni por ropa, ni por nada. Cuanto más lejos de David estuviera, mejor.

—Sería muy gracioso asaltarle el armario a Regina—bromeó.

—Por favor, recién ayer te recuperé—rogó bajito, dándole un dulce beso.

—De acuerdo—aceptó, acariciando su cuello—. Pero en algún momento tendré que ir. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Gracias—susurró más calmada.

—Bueno, entonces mis energías se dirigirán hacia el estudio de mi antigua madrastra—dijo alzando las cejas, humorística.

—Lo dices en broma, ¿no?—dejó de reír en seco.

—No, ninguna broma—afirmó—. Dije que tendríamos una conversación y es justamente lo que haré.

—¿En este momento? ¿Ya?—alzó las cejas, dejando caer los hombros.

—Sí—asintió, separándose del abrazo.

—¿De verdad lo harás?—quiso confirmar.

—Oh, sí—rió a penas de lado.

—Margaret, piénsalo un poco. Tal vez deberías dejar pasar unos días—aconsejó un poco nerviosa.

—Por supuesto que no. Viviré aquí, lo mejor que nos puede pasar a todos es que no intentemos matarnos cada vez que nos veamos—explicó con calma.

Ya lo tenía decidido. Iría a enfrentarla de una buena vez.

—En eso tiene razón—concordó de acuerdo, aunque no menos preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre?—interrumpió Graham, haciendo acto de presencia.

—Iré a hablar con Regina—explicó Blanca al recién llegado.

—¿Qué? No, ¿ahora?—interrogó, ahogando una exclamación.

Ruby se acercó para enterarse de la charla. Todos tenían una expresión de horror, a excepción de su amiga. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Escúchame. Se va a desquiciar—habló Emma, llamando su atención.

—Lo sé—aceptó sin inmutarse—. Tranquila, cariño. Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Todo saldrá bien?...—casi chilló Ruby con los pelos de punta, viéndola como subía los escalones de la mansión, rumo al condenado estudio de Regina—. No podemos dejar que ocurra. Esa conversación será una batalla campal.

—¿Qué pasa?—interrogó Henry, apareciendo detrás de ellos, haciéndolos saltar en su sitio.

—Margaret y Regina tendrán una conversación—explicó Emma, tratando que su tono de voz no la delatara.

—¡Oh!, mamá estará furiosa—exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Creo que furiosa no es la palabra adecuada—corrigió, Graham.

—Tal vez ella tiene razón—dijo Emma por fin—. Deben solucionar sus problemas—razonó en voz alta.

—¿Sabes hace cuanto que quieren matarse una a la otra?—preguntó el cazador—. No creo que esto se solucione con una simple conversación—expresó convencido.

—Pero es un comienzo.

Y antes de que alguien agregara más nada, la atronadora voz de Regina se escuchó por toda la mansión:

 **— _¿Qué crees que haces?—bramó._**

 **— _Vine a hablar, como te dije en el desayuno—contestó Blanca, cerrando la puerta del estudio._**

 **— _¡Lárgate!—gritó, amenazante._**

 **— _No, vamos a solucionarlo y lo haremos ahora—dijo con determinación._**

—No me gusta, es peligroso—dijo Ruby de pronto.

—Mamá me prometió que no la mataría—intervino Henry, mirando las escaleras.

—¡Ven, Henry!—dijo Ruby, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta—. ¡Vamos por un helado!

—¿Doble?—preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, olvidándose de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Y con chispas—agregó.

—¡Me encantan las chispas!—exclamó, feliz.

—Gracias—susurró Emma, recibiendo una giñada como respuesta.

Lo mejor era que su hijo no presenciara el grado de violencia verbal que se estaba produciendo en la planta superior.

Ruby, nuevamente salvando el día.

—Por lo menos subamos las escaleras—pidió Graham cuando estuvieron solos.

—Sí—aceptó Emma, tomando la delantera.

 **— _¡Por tu culpa perdí a Daniel!—recriminó a los gritos._**

 **— _¡ERA UNA NIÑA!—estalló._**

 **— _¡Me juraste que no lo dirías!—escupió, avenenada._**

—Se matarán, Emma—dijo, nervioso—. ¿Y si entramos?—propuso, estrujándose las manos.

—No. Deben solucionarlo por su cuenta. No podemos intervenir—detuvo su intento de interceder.

Era necesario que se dijeran todo lo que tenían atragantado.

Emma alzó las cejas cuando los gritos comenzaron a elevarse. Quería confiar que podrían solucionarlo sin llegar a la violencia…aunque…

 **— _¡TE ODIOOO!_**

 **— _¡Y YO A TI!—bramó Blanca a todo pulmón—. Me arrebataste a mi familia. Si no hubiera sido por ti…_**

 **— _¿QUÉ?—espetó —. ¡DILO!_**

—No lo sé…no terminará bien—habló el cazador, saltando cuando un objeto se estrelló al otro lado de la pared—. Rodeando la mansión hay una ventana. Podríamos…observarlas sin que se den cuenta…por su seguridad—propuso ya dándose la vuelta, independientemente a la respuesta que le diera su amiga.

—Sí, me parece lo más conveniente. ¡Vamos!—apoyó, siguiéndolo con rapidez, abandonando la segunda planta a las zancadas.

 **— _¡Yo no te obligué a ponerla en ese maldito armario!—rugió Regina, sosteniendo una lámpara en la mano, por encima de su cabeza._**

 **— _No, no lo hiciste, pero me empujaste hacerlo. Nos ibas a matar a todos, debía salvar a mi hija—contestó Blanca, escudándose con una silla, apuntando las patas en dirección a su enemiga._**

—Desde aquí se escucha mejor—dijo Graham, acomodándose de lado y afirmando sus pies a la casi lisa pared.

Dos pisos. Si se resbalaban, no solo se pegarían el porrazo de su vida, también los estrangularían por andar husmeando lo que no debían.

—Pero la cortina está demasiado abierta. Mantente en el borde—señaló Emma, sujetándose del marco de madera. Todo por la seguridad de ambas, se repitió para no sentirse como una metiche.

 ** _Regina, inesperadamente cayó de rodillas en la gruesa alfombra. La lámpara que sostenía se le resbaló por los dedos, produciendo un sonido seco._**

 **— _Yo lo amaba…lo amaba tanto—lloró desconsolada, tomándose el rostro._**

 ** _Blanca dejó la silla a un costado y se aproximó, sin pensarlo._**

 **— _¡Shh, tranquila!—dijo, sentándose en el suelo, a su lado y abrazándola._**

 **— _¡Suéltame!—se sacudió en sus brazos—. No quiero tu lástima—chilló._**

 **— _No te soltaré y no te estoy ofreciendo mi lástima—aseguró, afirmando su abrazo a pesar de su reticencia—. Desahógate. Llevas guardándotelo por años._**

—¿Mis ojos están viendo lo que creo que están viendo?—se atragantó Graham con expresión atónita, sosteniéndose para no caer de espalda—. ¿Blanca está abrazando a Regina?

—Y la está acunando—asintió Emma, con una sonrisa complacida.

Por fin esta locura comenzaba a diluirse, pensó.

 **— _Perdóname. Te lo he dicho mil veces, y lo repetiré hasta que algún día puedas aceptarlo. Fui una niña estúpida. No lo hice consciente. Jamás me imaginé que tu madre…—y calló sin poder terminar la frase._**

 **— _Tenías diez años—aceptó de ojos cerrados._**

 **— _Sí, tenía diez años._**

 **— _Hice de tu vida una miseria—susurró—. Mi rencor no desaparecerá de un momento a otro, pero…me siento mal por Emma—confesó._**

—¿Por mí? ¿Por qué por mí?—dijo la rubia con extrañeza.

—Tiene sentido—habló el cazador, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

 **— _Ella no tendría que haber sufrido las consecuencias. Su infancia fue…_**

—¿Cómo sabe de mi infancia..? Henry…—musitó descolocada.

Había contado parte de su niñez delante de él y su hijo se había desahogado con Regina. Dioses, no paraba de meter la pata.

Graham guardó silencio. Su amiga jamás había expresado nada acerca de su pasado, pero podía intuir que no había sido el maravilloso cuento que hubiera narrado el libro. Su destino se había descarriado y no quería ni imaginárselo. A juzgar por sus expresiones, solo podía sentir una enorme deuda. Él había salvado a Blanca en el bosque encantado, pero sin poder hacer nada más para protegerla…El camino era caprichoso. Ahora todos estaban relacionándose como nunca antes. La salvadora, Blancanieves, Roja, él y al frente…la reina malvada…extraño equipo habían consolidado.

 ** _—Fue mi culpa. Tú lo dijiste, yo la puse en ese armario. Jamás tendría que haberlo hecho—aceptó con sinceridad, retirándose un poco para deshacer el abrazo—. Cargaré con eso hasta el último día._**

 ** _—Y ahora te la estás follando—murmuró Regina, enjuagándose las lágrimas, recuperando su sonrisa perversa._**

 ** _—Oh, qué hermoso momento acabas de arruinar—dijo Blanca, irónica. Estiró la mano y la ayudó a levantarse—. Pero, sí, es la verdad y la acepto._**

 ** _—Bien que lo hagas porque estoy segura que se nos viene la noche—aseguró, incluyéndose._**

 ** _—Lo sé._**

—Volvamos. Están por salir—apuró Graham, saltando al césped con gran agilidad, considerando que había estado colgado de un marco por más de veinte minutos.

—Oh—dijo Emma, imitándolo.

Debían apresurarse si no querían quedar en evidencia. Y a la carrera volvieron a la mansión.

* * *

La campanilla, sobre la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades, sonó tintineando.

—La desesperación nunca es la mejor compañera—canturreó Gold, detrás del mostrador.

Dejó el trapo con el cual estaba lustrando una preciosas tetera de plata y observó al recién llegado con una deslimbrante sonrisa, traicionera.

—Desesperación no es la palabra que utilizaría en este caso—contestó David, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí?—preguntó, fingiendo una absoluta ignorancia.

—Si le parece bien, vamos a saltearnos las formalidades—propuso, acercándose.

—De acuerdo…¿Qué quiere exactamente?—interrogó con expectación.

—Que nos regrese al bosque encantado…a todos—especificó con la voz envenenada.

Lo había pensado, analizado y planificado…ya estaba decidido. Su esposa solo volvería a su lado si lograba llevarlo a cabo. No se rendiría hasta que ella por fin entendiera que él era su esposo, su amante, su verdadero amor. Gold solo sería el hilo conductor para que ocurriese.

—Ya veo—sonrió de lado, sin asombrarse en los más mínimo de la audaz petición—. Pero me atrevería a decir que ese nos es realmente su majestuoso plan—incitó para que soltara de una vez la parte importante.

—No, es verdad. Eso no es todo—aceptó, apoyado las manos en la vitrina de vidrio—. Lo que quiero es que le borre los recuerdos a cada habitante de este pueblo antes de trasladarnos, incluyendo una pequeña alteración de memoria….a excepción de mí, por supuesto.

—Está pidiendo demasiado—advirtió.

—Puede hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo—dijo sin dudarlo un instante—. ¿Qué está dispuesto a ofrecerme?

—Lo que quiera—contestó de inmediato y sin titubear.

—¿Es consciente de que un beso de amor verdadero romperá el maleficio de memoria?—quiso explicarle a pesar de que lo supiera.

—Procuraré no besarla, esa será mi responsabilidad y castigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera—habló, analizando ese detalle.

—Oh, no querido…—negó, radiante ante su confusión—…lo que tendrá que procurar es que la señorita Swan no esté a la alcance de su esposa. Porque cuando realice lo que me está pidiendo todos nos trasladaremos, incluida la salvadora—explicó con una intencional lentitud.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—interrogó a la defensiva.

—Que tendrá que ingeniártelas para que jamás crucen sus caminos—agregó—. Podrás besar a su esposa todo lo que quiera…el hechizo no se romperá—aseguró con morbosidad.

—Eso es imposible. Yo soy su amor verdadero—contradijo con gesto furioso.

—El destino es más complicado de lo que creemos. Y en este caso en particular, muy retorcido e inesperado, debo decir—sonrió a penas—. Lo lamento. Su impoluta mujer permanecerá a su lado solo si juega bien sus cartas—le hizo ver.

—Lo haré. Estamos unidos y cuando estemos en el bosque encantado, Emma ya no será un obstáculo. Será solo un recuerdo doloroso—dijo con el labio alzado e irguiendo su postura—. ¿Cuál es su precio?—preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Un bebé, claro está—entrecerró los ojos, chispeantes.

—Así será. Tendrá a nuestro segundo hijo—aceptó sin drama.

Si ese era el coste que tenía que pagar, lo haría. Cuando tuviera a Blanca podrían tener más hijos, un montón de ellos. Uno, era un precio justo a lo que pedía.

—¿Quién dijo un hijo vuestro?—ladeó la cabeza con perversa ironía.

—¿Entonces?—inquirió confundido.

¿A qué se refería entonces?

—Mi precio es un bebé…pero no de ustedes, sino de la señorita Swan.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡El hombre se volvió loco! Y aquí quedó revelado el plan de David. Trasladarlos a todos al bosque encantado. Tendrá que entregarle a Gold un bebé de Emma. ¿Cómo hará? ¿Y esa pequeña alteración de memoria que especificó para quien será? Espero que les gustara.**

 **Aviso: Nuevo shot/long "Escamas de nieve" Swan/Snow, pasen y comenten.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Yo:** Emma se pasa con esa imaginación que tiene jaja. Ahora la historia se va a complicar. David ya mostró la hilacha, asociándose con Gold. Momento de acción y uniones.

 **Ragamuffin47:** Tienes razón, Regina merece su final feliz…y lo tendrá, por supuesto. Ahora comenzará lo complicado. Hasta ahora todo se había calmado, pero, desde luego, David no se iba a quedar en paz. Él quiere a Blanca a su lado y llegará hasta el final para conseguirlo.


	17. Capítulo 17 Confesión

Capítulo 17

 _Confesión_

—Ahora no intentarás propasarte, ¿no?—quiso cerciorarse, antes de desaparecer rumbo a su habitación —. Soy tu madrastra y a ti te llama el incesto. No lo sé, tal vez quieres aprovecharte de mí. Dime si tengo que dormir con un ojo abierto o si tengo que colocar cámaras en mi propia alcoba—sonrió Regina con sorna, al pie de la escalera de la mansión.

—No me tientes a besarte. Tal vez así mueras de un ataque de asco y me simplificas la vida—contraatacó Blanca, elevando el mentón.

—Ya es tarde—dijo Emma, alzando sus brazos e interponiéndose en la nueva discusión—. Todas deberíamos descansar, ¿no les parece?—propuso rápidamente.

—Trancaré la puerta con llave, no sea que a la madrugada me lleve el susto de mi vida—dijo Regina con seriedad.

—Hazlo. Suelo ser sonámbula—apoyó Blanca, alzando una ceja sugestiva.

—Si te veo parada dentro de mi habitación, te saco el aire de una patada, Blanca—amenazó, señalándola con gesto desquiciado.

—Uhh…que agresividad—arrugó los labios con una mueca, divertida—. Si me ves parada en el centro de tu habitación, procura estar de pijama…no sea que no pueda contenerme y termine cometiendo una locura—agregó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—De acuerdo, ya basta—frenó Emma, subiendo el tono de voz y tomando a Blanca del brazo—. Todas a dormir—ordenó con firmeza, arrastrando a su brabucona hacia el pasillo del fondo.

—Sí, llévatela—siguió Regina, subiendo los primeros dos escalones—. Y Emma…Por mí integridad, te ruego que le hagas un servicio completo—le advirtió, señalándola.

—Y yo te ruego que no te vistas de reina malvada, porque sino el servicio completo puede cambiar de rumbo—dijo Blanca, girándose como pudo ya que la rubia la sostenía con fuerza.

—¡Emmaaaa!—lloriqueó Regina, agudizando el timbre de voz.

—¡Margaret!—exclamó Emma, incrédula.

¿Desde cuándo sus bromas eran tan subidas de tono?

—¿Qué?—exclamó, haciendo teatro—. ¿La has visto con esos corsés? Sus pechos le quedan aquí—dijo, señalándose la garganta.

—Los quemaré. Los quemaré ahora mismo y en la estufa—chilló la morena, con un ataque de nervios.

—¡Oh! ¡Todavía los tienes!—siguió pinchándola.

—Cállate, deja de acosarme—gritó, zapateando como una loca.

—¡Que alguien me regale un poco de paciencia!—imploró Emma, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Todos los días serán así?—preguntó al aire.

—Entonces no comiences una discusión si no estás segura que puedes ganarla—le hizo ver Blanca, mostrándole todos sus dientes en señal de victoria—. Además no te estoy acosando. En todo caso, eres tú la que no sabe recibir mis halagos—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Halagos?...¿Halagos?...—preguntó casi a los gritos—. Eres una loca, pervertida, ¿lo sabes? ¡Claro que lo sabes!—bramó sin pestañar.

—¡Entra!—ordenó Emma, empujando a Margaret para que ingresara a la habitación—. Deja de torturarla. Lo único que falta es que le dé un ataque de ansiedad y Whale no quiera atenderla.

—¡Buenas noches, Regina!—gritó Blanca, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

—¡Vete al demonio, Blanca!—se escuchó a lo lejos, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El dormitorio, ahora perfectamente arreglado, estaba en penumbras. Amabas se recostaron en la cama. Había sido un día larguísimo.

—¿Cuántas?—preguntó Blanca de golpe, después de varios minutos en silencios.

—Varias—contestó Emma, colocando una de las manos debajo de la su cabeza.

—¿Te enamoraste de alguna?—preguntó con un pequeño suspiro.

—Creí haberlo hecho—asintió despacio.

—¿Y eso como sería?—frunció el ceño, mirándola con atención.

—Jamás sentí por nadie, lo que siento por ti—dijo con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

—¿Siempre supiste que te gustaban las mujeres?—interrogó curiosa. Quería saberlo todo.

—Sí, desde que tengo memoria—aceptó sin dudarlo.

—¿Y cuál es la historia con el padre de Henry?

—Una historia corta para decir verdad—sopló suavemente—. Digamos que estaba lo suficientemente borracha. No pude controlar la situación, y él estaba lo bastante lucido para llevar a cabo sus intenciones—contó con voz neutra, pero calma.

—Oh, Emma…—exclamó, tapándose la boca e inclinándose un poco.

—Descuida, no tengo recuerdos completos. Solo pequeños fragmentos—tranquilizó, acariciando su brazo.

—¿Lo conocías?—ahogó impactada.

—No realmente. Era amigo de un compañero de salidas. Me lo presentaron esa misma noche cuando llegamos al bar que acostumbrábamos a frecuentar—confesó a pesar de no querer hablar de ello. Realmente no valía la pena.

—¿Hiciste la denuncia?

—No, de todas formas no me la hubieran tomado—descartó, torciendo un poco los labios.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó perdida.

¡Por todos los reinos! A Emma la habían violado y ella no había podido evitarlo. No había estado allí para contenerla. Un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba tragar.

—Estaba borracha, casi inconsciente. Hubiera sido mi palabra contra la de él. El límite del consentimiento se desvanece cuando has ingerido alcohol—habló susurrando, aparentemente superada.

—Me siento espantosamente culpable—expresó con el rostro compungido.

—No tienes por qué. Además pasó hace mucho tiempo, es agua pasada—aseguró.

—¿Por eso abandonaste a Henry?

—No,—negó de inmediato— desde el primer momento que supe que estaba embarazada lo amé con toda mi alma, pero mi vida era un completo desastre. No podía mantenerme a mí misma, ¿cómo iba a criar a un niño si no tenía ni para comer?—razonó en voz alta. Era la cruda verdad. Dar a su hijo en adopción, había sido lo más sensato y maduro.

—Emma, perdóname. Nunca tendría que haberte puesto en ese armario—gimió angustiada.

—Por favor, no digas eso. Yo no tendría a Henry, no te tendría a ti…así, conmigo—le quiso hacer entender, acariciando su mejilla con amor.

—Pero no pude ayudarte. No estuve para ti cuando me necesitaste—dijo entrecortado. No quería llorar, pero sus ojos se estaban aguando peligrosamente. Dolía mucho saber y ser consciente de que su niña había estado desprotegida.

—Ese era el camino que debía transitar para llegar a este momento. Míralo por ese lado—siguió diciendo, acercándose para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Emma…perdóname, por favor—murmuró con infinita tristeza.

—Shh…no tengo nada que perdonar—besó su frente, ojos y mejilla—. Henry jamás debe enterarse—se separó para mirarla de frente, a escasos centímetros.

—Por supuesto—asintió despacio.

El habiente había quedado enrarecido. Emma no quería que se sintiera mal y mucho menos culpable.

—Ahora me toca a mí—propuso de pronto, animándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Con cuántos hombres estuviste?—preguntó curiosa, haciéndole unas cosquillas para que se relajara.

—¿Con cuántos?—repitió contorneándose.

—Sí, ¿con cuántos te acostaste?—especificó, alzando las cejas.

—Solo con David—contestó con rapidez.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?—inquirió, sorprendida.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, mi experiencia es bastante limitada—dijo, haciendo una mueca, avergonzada—. ¿Estás decepcionada?—quiso saber, apenada.

—No, claro que no—negó, acariciando su cadera, jugando con el filo del elástico de sus bragas—. Me encanta que sea así—aseguró, encontrando su mirada.

—A mí no me agrada que tú te hayas acostado con muchas—resopló, frunciendo el ceño, algo molesta.

—Pero fue en el pasado, ahora estoy aquí….contigo—quiso hacerle ver, besando fugazmente sus labios. Había logrado cambiar el clima de la conversación. Se sentía satisfecha—. ¿Sientes celos?

—Ni te imaginas—dijo, cerrando los parpados para tranquilizarse.

—Fuiste tú la que quisiste saber—soltó una risa silenciosa.

—Sí, lo sé y ahora me arrepiento de haberte preguntado—maldijo internamente.

—Ven aquí—dijo, atrayéndola en un abrazo y pegándola a su cuerpo—. Eres increíblemente posesiva, ¿te das cuenta?. Creo que ya te lo había dicho en una ocasión—se burló.

—Sí, no…no lo sé…nunca me había sentido así. Tengo unas ganas locas de ahorcarte. Me enerva la sangre de tan solo imaginarte con …otra mujer. Preferiría que no fueras tan experimentada—confesó, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, roja como un tomate.

—Pero si no tuviera esa experiencia no podría follarte de la manera en que lo hago—le susurró en el oído, mordisqueando a penas el lóbulo expuesto.

—Emma…estoy molesta—advirtió, tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero fallando olímpicamente. La había acorralado contra la pared, sin opción de escape.

—Estás molesta innecesariamente. Deja que te quite ese enojo—pidió, tomando entre los dedos el elástico de sus bragas, bajándolo lentamente. Rozó su vientre desnudo y descendiendo, llegó a su sexo, incentivándola para que abriera un poco las piernas.

—No es justo que tengas tanto poder sobre mí—se quejó, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados y dejándose hacer al instante que sintió como su creciente necesidad la recibía gustosa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan molesta y a la vez tan excitada? ¡No era justo!

—Te encanta que así sea—murmuró, sin detener sus lentos movimientos circulares —. Mira….tu cuerpo responde por ti…estás empapada. Te retuerces de deseo. Te enloquece que esté al mando —siguió, presionando su entrada, arrancándole un gemido largo y entre cortado—. Admítelo—pidió.

—Sí…—pudo decir con la boca reseca, deseando que la tomara de una vez. Elevó sus caderas para suplicarle en silencio, mirándola extasiada. La necesitaba dentro…urgente y con desesperación.

—Dime…¿qué quieres que haga contigo?—habló Emma, torturando su necesidad. Moviendo a penas los dedos, enloqueciéndola con la promesa de llenarla.

—Fóllame…por favor—pidió suplicante, elevando su pierna izquierda, dejándola sobre su cadera. Entregándose a su voluntad—. Fóllame, Emma—repitió, sintiendo sus palpitaciones a un ritmo peligroso.

—¿Así?—preguntó en un murmuro, penetrándola de repente con dos dedos—. ¿Así te gusta?—quiso saber, retirándolos y volviéndolos a introducir con ímpetu.

—Ah…—jadeó, aferrándose a sus hombros.

—¿Más?—interrogó, saliendo de ella, esperando la confirmación.

—Sí—asintió con la boca abierta—. No…te detengas…

—¿Quieres sentirme bien profundo…llenándote?—formuló, embistiéndola con tres dedos y pegando los labios a los suyos para morderlos con delicadeza. Nunca había tenido muchos puntos fuertes, pero sin duda alguna el sexo era uno de ellos. Amaba tener el control.

—Sí…Ah…—jadeó en su boca, convulsionando. Solo ella la lanzaba a ese lugar sin fondo…arrastrándola y obligándola a suplicar por sus atenciones.

—Córrete, mi amor…córrete mirándome a los ojos—pidió con la mirada encendida de deseo. Se irguió un poco para lograr que apoye su espalda en el colchón. Y en un hábil movimiento, se colocó sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de penetrarla, una y otra vez, con un ritmo fuerte y marcado.

—E…Emma…—gimió su nombre, desesperada al momento que el orgasmo la atravesó entera, haciendo que se abrazara con fuerza de su espalda.

—Te amo—la besó sonriendo, aun sin retirarse.

—Yo también te amo—logró decir, mojando sus labios—. Quiero tocarte—rogó bajito.

Emma la miró profundo, como evaluando su petición. Retiro su mano aprisionada y asintió.

—Dame tu mano—pidió, tomándola y cambiando de postura, elevándose y sentándose a medias sobre su perfecto vientre

—Oh, Emma…—exclamó al percibir toda esa humedad, esperando por sus caricias.

—Si mueves los dedos con esa velocidad, será muy rápido, amor…—advirtió, cerrando los ojos y acompañando el movimiento con sus caderas elevadas. A ahorcadillas, sobre ella.

—Quiero…quiero…penetrarte, por favor…deja que lo haga—imploró con voz ronca, haciendo círculos en su entrada y no perdiendo detalle de sus expresiones—. Déjame hacerte mía.

Emma la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa dubitativa, deteniendo por un momento sus movimientos. Después de unos cuantos segundos de dudas, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y la besó intensamente, saboreando sus labios.

—Dos…solo dos—aceptó susurrando.

Y volviendo a sentarse sobre ella, guió su mano para que la tomara.

Blanca deslizó dos dedos en su interior, sintiéndola exquisitamente apretada.

—Ahh…

—¿Así está bien?—preguntó, temblorosa y mordiéndose el labio al verla arquearse, elevando sus pechos. Los retiró un poco y volvió a empujar muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Su propio vientre se contrajo al verla tan expuesta, perdiendo momentáneamente su férreo control. Era la primera vez que podía sentirla en su totalidad. Su interior aprisionaba sus dedos a medida que se hacía camino. Su cuerpo erguido sobre el de ella, retorciéndose por sus atenciones….Oh, nunca había experimentado tanto deseo. Estaba segura que podría correrse con tan solo observarla.

—Sí…muy bien—gimió, balanceando sus caderas a medida que se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

—Eres hermosa—susurró, llenándola sin pausa, sosteniéndola de la cintura con su mano libre.

Lento y distinto a todo lo que había experimentado. Un sentimiento que reafirmaba todo lo que sentía. Emma se mordió la mejilla interna…

—Voy a correrme… Acelera un poco—dijo jadeando, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Y la explosión llegó rápida y potente. Emma apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y sintiendo todo su cuerpo agarrotado, soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

—¿Te gustó? ¿Lo hice bien?—preguntó Blanca, dándole un momento para respirar, sin dejar de acariciar su cadera desnuda.

—Lo… hiciste… genial—expresó, recuperando el aliento—. Ahora retíralos con suavidad—pidió, elevándose un poco para darle espacio—. Ahg—se quejó con una mueca en el momento que su interior fue liberado.

—¿Te he hecho daño?—preguntó preocupada, cambiando su gesto.

—No, tranquila, estoy bien. Solo que no estoy acostumbrada, eso es todo—tranquilizó, bajándose de su vientre.

Emma se recostó y arrastrando las sabanas a su paso, cubrió el cuerpo de ambas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—quiso saber, frunciendo las cejas.

Blanca se acomodó de lado, enfrentándola, tocando dulcemente su precioso cabello dorado.

—Que nunca se lo permití a nadie. Y después de lo que te conté sobre el padre de Henry…supongo que se intensificó mi instinto de auto conservación—se encogió levemente de hombros.

—¿Nunca de nunca?—ladeó la cabeza, interrogante—. Pero…tuviste relaciones con muchas chicas, ¿no es así?. No lo entiendo—expresó, confundida.

—Yo a ellas, desde luego…ellas a mí, lengua, caricias y hasta ahí…Penetración no, de ninguna manera—negó, besando su mejilla.

—Oh—formuló shokeada.

—Sí, oh—abrió los ojos de manera chistosa—. Felicitaciones, haz logrado lo que nadie ha podido.

—¿T…te ha gustado?—preguntó nerviosa e insegura de sí misma— . Dime la verdad—pidió, acariciando su brazo.

—Me ha encantado…tú me encantas—aseguró, sonriéndole—. ¡Oye! Tu sonrisa congelada me preocupa, ¿estás bien?

—Es que no puedo creerlo…he sido la primera en…—no pudo terminar de formular. Estaba pasmada. Se sentía entre fascinada por haber sido ella la primera, y aterrorizada, por haberlo hecho mal a causa de su inexperiencia.

—Así es—asintió—. ¿Ves?, ahora no tienes motivos para estar celosa de las anteriores.

—¿Me dejaste hacerlo por eso?—interrogó atónita.

—Te dejé hacerlo porque te amo—explicó abrazándola—. Y quita esa cara de preocupación. Estuviste fabulosa.

Y Blanca sonrió, ocultando lo que realmente sentía. Emma le había confesado algo espantoso. Nada más ni nada menos que una violación, y aun así su rostro albergaba la misma sonrisa deslumbrante. Debía serenarse y no alarmarla, pero…no podía pensar en otra cosa. Era todo su culpa…su niña no solo había pasado hambre y frío, sino que también había sido ultrajada de la peor manera…. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había superado semejante desgracia? Su corazón se encogió , y aunque por fuera su rostro sonreía, por dentro sentía asco de sí misma. Era la peor madre del mundo…tendría que haberla conservado a su lado. La amaba con el alma, era su amante y compañera, y no había nada que volviera el tiempo atrás…No tenía alternativa, la tuvo alguna vez y ellas las llevaron a ese momento.

Perdonarse, digerir y aceptar lo pasado, así sería de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **Volví con otro capítulo. Un poco del pasado de Emma. Uniendo piezas del rompecabezas. Regina con un nuevo ataque de nervios, pero sin querer matar a nadie. ¡Un avance! Jaja.**

 **Espero que les gustara. Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Ragamuffin47:** No, Emma no está embarazada. Ese será el gran dilema de David. Para cumplir su parte del trato. El encanto de príncipe necesitará que Emma quede embarazada. La pregunta es: ¿Hasta dónde estará dispuesto a llegar?

 **Yo:** Ahora Regina Y Blanca con sus pequeñas y graciosas discusiones. Emma siempre intercediendo para que no terminen tomadas de los pelos jaja. Pero sí, se merecían que el pasado quedara resuelto para seguir adelante. David se está ganando el odio de todos y ya veremos a qué punto.


	18. Capítulo 18 Preparativos

Capítulo 18

 _Preparativos_

—Creo que tenemos un problema. Y uno bien gordo—jadeó Graham, entrando de golpe a la mansión y sin anunciarse.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Emma, levantándose del sofá de un salto.

—¿Qué ocurre?—exclamó Blanca, siguiendo sus pasos.

—¿Amor?—se preocupó Ruby, al ver que aun no emitía sonido.

—¡Escúpelo de una vez!—exigió Regina con impaciencia, llegando a toda prisa desde la cocina.

Todos se amontonaron en el hall de entrada esperando a que retomara la palabra.

—Están …están planeando volver—soltó sin pestañear y apoyando las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aire. Los últimos quinientos metros los había corrido a toda velocidad.

—¿Volver? ¿Volver a donde?—inquirió Emma, mirándolo interrogante.

—¡Lo sabía!—masculló Regina, apretando los dientes—. El muy maldito algo planeaba. Era extraño que estuviera tan tranquilo—se dio la vuelta, pensado en todas las opciones.

—¿Al bosque encantado?—ahogó Blanca, tomándose el pecho, completamente impresionada.

—¿Cómo que al bosque encantado?—chilló Emma—. ¿Quiénes?

—Todos. Todos liderados por David—contó, recuperando el aliento.

—Es inconcebible, ¿no pueden arrastrarnos sin un consenso?—chilló Blanca, exasperada. Era una locura. No podían hacer algo semejante sin plantearlo en una junta.

—Un consenso, ¿de verdad, querida?—se burló Regina, alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, tú lo hiciste, pero ellos no son tú—contestó nerviosa.

—Esto me huele mal—negó Ruby, caminando de un lado a otro—. No creo que sea solo un traslado masivo—aseguró convencida.

—Por supuesto que no—apoyó Regina.

—¿Me pueden explicar que está ocurriendo?—exigió Emma, deteniendo toda la conversación. No estaba comprendiendo nada y necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara urgente.

—David ha encontrado la manera de devolvernos a nuestro mundo—simplificó Graham—. No es oficial, pero me ha llegado la información de alguien que estuvo en esa reunión.

—Solo existe una posibilidad y sabemos cuál es—dijo Ruby con seriedad.

—Tienen a Gold de su lado—habló Regina con el rostro impasible —. Era lo que me temía. Solo él puede desplegar tal poder. Es grave….muy grave. Esto no será gratis—suspiró.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, solo que no imaginó que fuera tan pronto.

—Hablaré con David. Tiene que haber una explicación—dijo Blanca, dispuesta a ir a su encuentro.

—No, tú no hablarás con nadie. No te moverás de aquí, prométemelo—exigió Emma, tomándola del brazo—. Te perdí una vez, no estoy dispuesta a una segunda—negó con rotundidad.

—Emma tiene razón. Claramente él tiene una intención y sea cual sea, te incluye a ti. Es riesgoso que acudas a su encuentro—intervino Graham, haciéndola entrar en razón.

—Pero esto es ridículo, David no haría tratos con Gold—contradijo incrédula—. Es absurdo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Pondrías las manos en el fuego?—le preguntó Regina, mirándola directamente.

Blanca enmudeció. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Regina estaba en lo cierto. No podía asegurar que David era aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado, tantos años atrás.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Hasta no averiguar que traman, iré preparando mi plan de emergencia—dijo Regina, caminando con paso firme hasta la sala para tomar su abrigo.

—¿Tu plan de emergencia?—interrogó Graham.

—Por supuesto. Hace veintiocho años los traje aquí, pero sin saber que ocurriría. Uno siempre tiene que tener un respaldo—arqueó una ceja—. Creo que es el momento de desempolvar mi cripta—sonrió de lado —. Ruby, ¿me acompañas?—pidió.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?—se quejó. Ahora lo menos que quería era estar en una cripta, encerrada con la reina malvada.

—Porque Graham sabrá batirse a duelo con la espada, pero con hierbas es un inútil. Emma estará pendiente de Blanca y de Henry, ¿a quién quieres que le pida? ¿a tu abuela?—ironizó con el rostro endurecido.

—De acuerdo…de acuerdo, ya entendí—aceptó, alzando ambas manos. No iba a ser la causante de otro conflicto. Iría a esa condenada cripta y ya.

—Iré a la comisaría y trataré de recolectar la mayor información. Tengo un par de amigos que podrían ayudarnos—dijo Graham, abriendo nuevamente la puerta de entrada —. Necesitamos saber cuándo lo harán. No nos pueden sorprender en la mitad de la noche.

—Ten cuidado—pidió Emma.

—Sí, no hagas nada estúpido. David está actuando con apoyo y recuerda que te odia. No empeores las cosas—advirtió Regina.

—Ve a casa y prepara un bolso. Lo mejor será que estemos todos juntos—le habló Ruby, sosteniéndole una de sus manos.

—Perfecto. Ahora sí somos una familia oficial—bufó Regina, doblando los ojos—. No puedo creer que diga esto…Mi vida era perfecta y luego me volví loca….—rumió en voz alta como analizando sus próximas palabras—. Si encuentras a alguien que esté disconforme, tráelo. Ellos están muy seguros y confiados. No contarán que tengamos nuevos aliados. Sería provechoso.

—Es una idea brillante. Seguro sé dónde buscar—asintió el cazador.

—Yo soy brillante—se elogió, petulante—. Ve y se cauteloso—advirtió una vez más.

—Regresa a salvo—le dijo Ruby, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Lo haré—correspondió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo como había llegado.

—Nosotras buscaremos a Henry—comunicó la rubia—. Todavía tengo mi arma. Al primero que nos intercepte, le vuelo la cabeza.

—¡Emma!—exclamó Ruby, mirándola de golpe.

—Trata de no enloquecerte—advirtió Regina—. Blanca, explícale que en el bosque encantado no existen los antipsicóticos.

—Deja de decirle Blanca—la increpó.

—Se llama Blanca. Le diré Blanca. Estamos en crisis y la llamaré como quiera… ¡Supéralo!

—No puedo creerlo…volveremos—habló la nombrada, perdida en la nada—. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No así, no en esta circunstancia.

—Están dando por hecho que nos iremos a ese mundo, ¿o yo entendí mal?

—Emma, eso no está en discusión. Iremos nos guste o no. La cuestión es tener todo a nuestro alcance para arruinarles lo que están tratando de hacer—explicó Regina.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Me quiere a mí…David me quiere a su lado a cualquier costo—intervino Blanca, mordiéndose el labio, comprendiendo lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

—Exacto, por fin despabilas—aduló Regina, falsamente.

—No lo permitiré. Si se acerca a ti, lo mato con mis propias manos—espetó la rubia.

—Por eso debemos actuar rápido y sin levantar sospechas. No quiero que comiences a dispararle a todo lo que se mueve, Henry aun piensa que eres la madre buena y yo la mala. No me robes mi reputación, te lo pido encarecidamente—teatró irónica.

—Hay que barajar varias hipótesis. Una de ellas es que quiera ponerla a dormir—dijo Ruby, pensativa.

—Sí, pero sí habló con Gold…le habrá explicado. No creo que sea una opción—descartó la morena.

—No me estoy enterando de nada—comunicó Emma, frustrada.

—¿Por qué crees que no sea una opción?—se extrañó Blanca.

—Porque él no podrá despertarte—obvio Regina.

—¿C…como estás tan segura?—tartamudeó con el corazón frenético.

—¿De verdad lo estás preguntando? Te creía más lista—negó con gesto de desaprobación.

Blanca quedo en shock. Hasta ahora no se había planteado esa posibilidad. Pero…No podía ser. Era imposible. Emma era su hija. Regina debía estar equivocada.

—La maldición de sueño deja sumida a la persona en concreto bajo un sueño profundo. Solo podrá despertarse con un beso de amor verdadero—le explicó Ruby a Emma.

—Como le pasó a Henry cuando yo lo desperté—entendió por fin.

—Algo así. Solo que sin hojaldres de por medio—asintió Regina.

—Y…¿entonces?

—Tengo una leve idea de lo que probablemente quiere hacer—dijo la morena—. David pasó por alto algo sumamente importante…

—¿El qué?

—Que gracias a Henry mi lado de batalla es un hecho. Quiere recuperar a su esposa, y no se ha dado cuenta que no solo se está enfrentando a su hija…

—Oh—exclamó Ruby.

—Sí, querida. Alguien debería escribirlo porque será épico—rió de lado—. La reina malvada en todo su esplendor, protegiendo a su hijastra desamparada y desvalida—recitó, estoica.

—Yo no estoy desamparada y mucho menos desvalida—se quejó, mirándola de golpe.

—Esperemos que no lo estés. Porque si ese imbécil que tienes por marido llega a rozar un solo cabello de mi hijo, arraso con todo y me importa un soberano pepino si el maldito bosque encantado queda reducido a cenizas—escupió envenenada.

—Y yo lo mato a balazos. Necesito más balas. Le mandaré un mensaje a Graham para que traiga más municiones. Sí, eso es lo que necesito—aceleró sus pasos en busca del teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesada de la cocina.

—Emma, toma una pastilla para bajar la alteración. Si te desmayas no nos sirves de nada—aconsejó Ruby con los ojos como platos—. Y deja de pensar que matarás a todos a tiros, por favor. Es escalofriante—se estremeció.

—Tú te conviertes en lobo, puedes morder a la gente. Regina sabe hacer bolas de fuego. Déjame defender a los míos con lo que tengo—dijo con seriedad—. Prométeme que no te apartarás de mí—le habló a Blanca.

—Te lo prometo—contestó de inmediato—. Vamos por Henry, Emma—apuró, preocupada.

—Sí, vamos por él.

—Nosotras en una hora, máximo, estamos de regreso— dijo Regina, abotonándose su saco y saliendo en compañía de Ruby—. Y…Emma—llamó girándose un momento—. Es increíble que vaya a decir esto, pero…no mates a nadie. No pueden enterarse que nosotros sabemos sus planes.

—Lo intentaré—contestó, ya calzándose el arma en el cinturón de sus jeans.

* * *

 **Regresé con un nuevo capítulo. Todo se volvió a complicar. David está con los preparativos para arrastrarlos al bosque encantado.**

 **Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Ragamuffin47** : Sí, las cosas con David cada vez irán a peor. Ahora con su nuevo plan, tendrán que apañárselas para no quedar mal parados a la hora del traslado.

 **Yo:** Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior. Sí, cuando se juntan Regina y Blanca son infumables jaja. Y Emma soportándolas. Ahora la cosa se va a complicar bastante.


	19. Capítulo 19 Ayuda inesperada

Capítulo 19

 _Ayuda inesperada_

—Quiere robarle los recuerdos a todo el maldito pueblo—gritó la abuelita, entrando a la casa de Regina con ballesta en mano y escoltada por Graham—. Perdón por el vocabulario, pero ese hombre se volvió loco—se excusó mirando completamente apenada a las personas que le había dado la espalda.

—¿Abuela?—exclamó Ruby, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño—se disculpó, adelantándose para abrazar a su nieta. Dejó la ballesta a un lado y la estrechó en sus brazos—. Tardé demasiado en reaccionar—le beso la mejilla horriblemente avergonzada por su comportamiento—. Blanca, perdóname—suplicó con sinceridad, acercándose a ella para tomar su mano.

—No tengo nada que perdonar. La situación es más complicada de lo que todos creen—sonrió agradecida de tenerla a su lado.

Graham cerró la puerta de la mansión y corrió las cortinas del living.

—Puedo aventurar que sí—dijo mirando a Emma por un segundo, pero sin acotar más nada.

¿Acaso a esa mujer se le escapaba algo?, pensó Blanca, intrigada… ¿Lo sabría? Bueno, si no lo sabía, estaba claro que lo había adivinado o por lo menos intuido.

—¿Podemos volver a la parte de los recuerdos robados?—interrumpió Regina, situándose en el medio de la sala con ambas manos en la cintura. Por la actitud paranoica del cazador podía aventurar que las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que creían.

—El príncipe está desquiciado. Estuve en esa reunión—contó, hablándole directamente y sin bajar la cabeza. Para ella, la reina malvada seguiría siendo la misma miserable, asesina y despiadada de antaño. Pero si su nieta, Blanca, Emma y Graham estaban a su lado, confiaba en que no podía estar en otro sitio que allí. Había que reconocerlo…esa mujer era poderosa y era una ventaja tenerla en primera fila.

—Pero… ¿por qué quiere hacer algo así? No lo entiendo—negó Blanca aturdida, caminando de un lado a otro, machacándose los sesos para encontrar una buena explicación—. ¿Borrarnos los recuerdos? Solo qué…—y en ese momento lo entendió, mientras se frenaba en seco con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Blanca y su momento de brillantes—ironizó Regina, rodando los ojos en cámara lenta—. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que pretende hacer—asintió suspirando.

—¡Por todos los cielos!—exclamó espantada, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere hacer?—habló Emma, mirándolas a ambas para que le explicaran lo que sabían. Como siempre, no se había enterado de nada.

—Modificarlos…—susurró, aturdida.

—Lo sabe…David, lo sabe—jadeó Emma. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Nadie lo sabía.

—Pienso igual—asintió Regina, convencida.

—No, imposible—negó Blanca a punto del colapso.

—Lo sabe y quiere recuperarte como sea…me apartará de ti. Ese es su propósito—habló la rubia, analizando la situación con la respiración entre cortada. La vena del cuello parecía que iba a explotarle de un momento a otro.

—¿Cuál es su plan?—preguntó Regina, afilando sus sentidos.

Debían actuar cuanto antes. Si podían sacar ventaja de alguna manera, era manejando los tiempos. Era fundamental tener todo listo para cuando el desastre se desatara.

—No lo dijo explícitamente. Pero lo básico es regresarnos al bosque encantado sin nuestros recuerdos…a excepción de un grupo elegido por él. Yo estaba en dicha lista—contó la anciana un poco avergonzada. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de darle la espalda a su reina y a su nieta? ¡Qué ciega estaba! Pero lo compensaría. Si eras necesario daría su vida para enmendar lo que había hecho.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo. David no es así—habló Blanca, tomándose la cabeza. Era impensado. No podía ser verdad…No el hombre que había conocido…—. ¿Qué le habrá ofrecido a Rample?—dijo en voz alta, pensando en alguna explicación racional.

—Nada bueno, eso es un hecho—contestó Graham, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—La maldición que tú usaste—dijo Ruby con un sofoco, mirando a Regina de golpe.

El escenario no podía ser peor. Serían arrastrados al bosque encantado por un lunático muerto de celos, y por si fuera poco, ni se enterarían del viaje forzoso ya que no recordarían absolutamente nada… ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!, razonó.

—No, esto es más sofisticado. Gold está de su parte y también Azul. Complicarán más las cosas—aseguró convencida. David tenía a la mismísima reina de las hadas de su lado. Esa desgraciada siempre escondía artimañas elaboradas.

—¿Qué haremos?—interrogó Graham.

—Me ayudarán a preparar todos los frascos que sean necesarios. Si nos van a arrastrar al bosque encantado…que sea bien lúcidos. Nadie nos va a borrar ni un solo recuerdo…eso se los aseguro—se irguió, dándose la vuelta y pensando en todo el trabajo que tendrían por delante.

—¿Por eso el traslado de casi media cripta a tu estudio?—alzó las cejas Emma, viendo como seis baúles estaban amontonados en la esquina opuesta de la sala.

—Casi me quedo sin brazos—se quejó Ruby, masajeándolos.

—Exacto. Tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar un contra hechizo…solo necesito manos que me ayuden—se giró alzando una ceja, esperando a que se activaran de una buena vez.

—¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Hagámoslo!—apuró la abuelita por fin, dando un paso al frente, arremangándose el saco de lana gruesa. Era momento de comenzar a enmendar sus errores.

¿Cuántas horas habían transcurrido? Ya nadie llevaba la cuenta.

Emma se crujió la espalda, sosteniéndose de la mesada de la cocina. ¿Quién iba a decir que estaría elaborando pociones, de madrugada, y en compañía tan grata? Era extraño, reconoció en silencio, observándolos a todos con detenimiento. Jamás se había sentido a gusto en ningún sitio. Y ahí estaba, rodeada de personajes de cuentos y ayudando a realizar magia para no ser arrastrada a un supuesto mundo paralelo. Aun le parecía una locura, una completa y descabellada locura. Ahora que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, un demente que se autoproclamaba príncipe quería arrebatarle lo que había logrado. Daría pelea. Ese hombre no sabía a quién iba a enfrentarse. No la apartaría de su familia. Daba igual quien fuera…

—Debemos decírselo a Henry—interrumpió Regina sus frenéticos pensamientos.

—Estoy de acuerdo—asintió, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para borrar la imagen de David, sonriendo sínicamente.

—No lo sé. Es peligroso—intervino Blanca, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Más peligroso es que no esté al tanto de nada y no sepa cómo actuar si algo llega a suceder—dijo la morena.

—Exacto.

—No soy un niño. Pueden hablar conmigo de cosas importantes—interrumpió Henry, apareciendo detrás de ellas, haciéndolas salar en su sitio.

—¡Ahí lo tienes!—sonrió Emma, negando y tomándose el pecho—. Podemos hablar con él de cosas importantes—alzó las cejas, divertida.

—Ya veo…—torció los labios Regina, cruzándose de brazos. No se había ganado una regañada porque su hijo era muy listo, demasiado y ahora la miraba con esa expresión de cachorro abandonado que tanto la podía.

Blanca se mordió el labio y trató de aguantar la tentación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el muchacho, expectante. No era tonto. Sabía a las claras que algo ocurría. Lo habían ido a buscar al colegio de apuro para encontrar la casa atestada de gente. Todos estaban alterados. Y si no había preguntado nada, hasta ahora, había sido solo por la expresión de su madre y porque increíblemente lo habían dejado quedarse despierto de madrugada. Si no recordaba mal, pocas veces había vislumbrado preocupación en los ojos de Regina. Sabía que era grave, pero no cuanto.

Entre Regina y Blanca le explicaron lo mejor que pudieron, pero sin entrar en demasiados detalles.

Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y saltando de emoción fue hasta la cocina, con la intención de ayudar en lo que pudiera. _¡Volveremos al bosque encantado! ¡Sí! ¡Esto es súper!_ , había canturriado entusiasmadísimo.

—Es mi hijo, lo amo con el alma…pero no es normal—dijo Emma, frotándose el rostro.

—Es un niño. ¿Qué esperabas?—rió Blanca, observándolo. Por lo menos alguien era feliz y ajeno al desastre.

—Que no estuviera tan contento, por ejemplo—contestó con obviedad.

—Es mejor así. Es preferible que esté entusiasmado a que asustado—habló Regina.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón—aceptó, exhalando sonoramente.

Las tres volvieron a la sala, siguiendo los pasos de Henry.

—¿Cómo vamos?—preguntó la dueña de casa, observando las mezclas que se encontraban sobre la mesada.

—Seis—contestó Graham.

—Haré el desayuno—dijo Emma.

—Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada—estrechó las cejas Blanca.

—¿Y? Tengo hambre—se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también. Haz tortitas—dijo Ruby, esperanzada.

—Intentaré hacer tortitas, mejor—asintió Emma, guiñándole un ojo.

—Uh…tortitas con salsa de chocolate—se relamió Graham, sentado en el taburete más alto, pero sin despegar su vista del tubo de ensayo que estaba rellenando.

—Yo también quiero—alzó la mano Henry.

—Y de repente a todos le dio hambre—rió Emma, rumbo a los cajones.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—se ofreció la abuelita, levantándose de su asiento y quitándose los guantes protectores—. Hasta que estas hierbas no se enfríen, no puedo adelantar más nada—dijo, mirando el recipiente.

—Sí, estupendo. Gracias—aceptó Emma, encantada. Su fuerte nunca había sido la cocina y mucho menos las tortitas. Otro par de manos le vendría de lujo.

—Café…café cargado, sin azúcar—exigió Regina sin levantar la cabeza.

—A la orden, su majestad—rió la rubia, preparando la cafetera.

—Emma…—advirtió en tono grave.

La abuelita vio ese intercambio de palabras y sonrió a penas, detrás de la barra de la cocina. ¿Quién lo creería? La reina malvada compartiendo una sala, conversando, bebiendo café y hasta bromeando. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿En qué momento Blanca y Regina habían llegado a una tregua para no matarse? Y cuando vio a Blanca acercarse a la antigua reina para ayudarla a estrujar las raíces, lo entendió. Lo pudo ver claramente… ¡Qué ciega había estado! Emma no estaba destinada a devolverles los finales felices como todos creían y despotricaban, había llegado a Storybrooke para encontrar el suyo y en consecuencia, traer felicidad y calma a corazones perdidos. E irónicamente, todo se mezclaba en un cierto punto…Sí, tenía sentido.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Emma, mostrándole la harina y un bol lleno de huevos.

—Sí, discúlpame—dijo rápidamente, saliendo de sus conclusiones y poniendo manos a la obra para preparar esas tortitas.

Con una gran sonrisa, la abuelita comenzó a hacer la masa junto a Emma. Con o sin reina malvada, definitivamente estaba en el bando correcto. Desde luego que sí.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Me demoré una eternidad, lo sé. Ojitos de cachorro, pidiendo disculpas. Espero que les gustara. A partir de ahora, se complicarán las cosas. Nueva aliada. La abuelita recapacitó y está ayudando a preparar los frascos. Veremos que sucede y como llegan al bosque encantado.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer, soportar mis demoras y dejar sus comentarios. Abrazos apretados.**

* * *

 **Ragamuffin47:** Pienso igual. Hubo ciertas cosas que de verdad pasaron por alto en la serie. Pero siempre nos quedarán los fics, ¿no? La petición de Gold a David tiene su por qué. Ya se verá más adelante.

 **Yo:** Ni lo digas. David jugará todas las cartas. Tendrá a Gold y azul de su lado, veremos que hace el grupo. Ahora la abuelita está con ellos.

 **Jaz:** Regina en cada capítulo se redime más, aunque ni ella lo note. Esa es la parte interesante, ella cree estar haciendo todo por su hijo, cuando en realidad hace un tiempo dejó de ser así.

 **Guest:** David tiene a Gold y Azul. Será complicado, pero este grupo todavía tiene cosas por descubrir. Ni ellos se imaginan que les espera.


End file.
